


Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

by lambertfanfic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 66,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambertfanfic/pseuds/lambertfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian had lied to Mickey all those years ago. Now ten years later. Svetlana is long gone and Ian is left raising Yev on his own. He manages to get out of South Side and build a future for him and his son in North Side, but what happens when Yev's new boxing coach just happens to be someone Ian didn't think he'd see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Ian/Mickey fan fic. I thought I would give it a go and see if anyone wants me to continue. The story has been floating around my head for a few days now. Let me know if I should continue.

Chapter One

 

‘Eight years is a long time’

Six words that Ian had played over and over in his mind. But it wasn’t true. Eight years wasn’t a long time. It went fast. Too fast if Ian was honest. In the eight years Ian and lied to Mickey and told him he would wait, everything in Ian’s life had changed. 

Year one, had him moving out of his childhood home and into a shitty two bedroom apartment with Svetlana and Yevgeny. The idea was to help Svetlana take care of Yev and share the bills, but in year two all that changed. It all started when Svetlana came home from work announcing that she had meet someone. An older man who wanted to look after her. She explained to Ian that he was kind, gentle and she could learn to love him if she tried. The only problem was he didn’t want kids. Svetlana was convinced he could learn to love Yevgeny, but it would take some time. So Ian had agreed to take care of the baby on his own for a few months until Lana could convince her new boyfriend that he could love Yev too. She left Just after Christmas, promising him that she would call as soon as she was settled. She called six months later telling him she wasn’t coming back and there was no room for Yevgeny. 

Year three and four had been the hardest for Ian. Looking after Yevgeny and trying to work hard enough to keep a roof over their heads, all while making sure he took his meds everyday really took a toll on Ian. He struggled everyday. The only thing that got him through it was Yev. A year after she left Svetlana agreed to sign the adoption papers allowing Ian to officially make Yevgeny his son. 

Year five had everything changing again. Yev was about to start school and Ian knew he couldn’t let his little boy go to one of the shit schools on the south side. So with the help of his doctor he found himself a job on the north side. Ian’s regular doctor got him a job working at her husband’s car dealer ship. It paid better than any job he had managed to keep in south side, and it came with a small two bedroom apartment. Ian’s new boss Chris not only sold cars, but also owned a handful of apartments scattered around Chicago. So in the August of year five, with the help of his siblings, Ian and Yev moved into their new home. Yev started school and Ian began working for Chris. 

Year six had Ian going on the first date he’d ever had. The guys in Ian’s life before weren’t really about dating, and more about hooking up behind their wife’s or families back. Louis had came into the deal ship looking for a new car, and had ended up leaving with Ian’s number. It had lasted four dates until Louis asked to meet Yev and Ian had gotten cold feet. It had only been him and Yev for five years. The kid had had enough people walking out of his life. He didn’t need Ian inviting more people in to disappoint him. And if Ian was to admit the truth, Louis just wasn’t what he wanted.

Year seven had them both settle into a normal life. Work was finally paying off, allowing Ian to buy their first home. He was even bumped up to manager at the deal ship. Yevgeny had started first grade and surprisingly to Ian the kid was pretty smart. On parents night that first term Yev’s teacher had told Ian that his son was already reading at a third grade level and had by past all the other kids in maths. He was gifted in his teachers words and with long a discussion with the school it was agreed that he would be moved up to second grade. It was the first time in the six years he had been raising Yev that he had finally accepted he was actually doing a good job. He was being a father. He wasn’t just there making sure Yev didn’t die. He wasn’t fucking up. 

Year eight found Ian feeling the lowest he had for a long time. He had tried to hide it from the little boy, but Yev was smart. He knew when his Dad wasn’t himself. Ian tried to play it off as being tired from work. But Yev knew better. He was nine now and old enough to understand things. He had overheard a lot at his aunt Fiona’s house when he had sleepovers with Liam. He knew that for eight years something had been hanging over his head. He was missing someone. Yev sometimes thought it might be his Mom, but he knew there was nothing between them ever. There had to be someone else that his Dad was missing. Someone that made him drift off into his own little world for a few days at a time. When those times happened Yev would go stay with his Uncle Lip while his Dad got looked after by his Aunts. Year eight wasn’t a good year for any of them.

Year nine was better. Yev was doing amazingly in school and had even joined the local boxing club. Ian was better too. He waited so long for year eight to come. He didn’t really know what it was going to bring, but he thought it would make everything change again. Nothing changed. There was no phone call, no three am knock at the door. Nothing. He had called Svetlana to see if she had heard anything, but nothing. He had waited eight years. He was sure he wasn’t going to, but he had waited. He waited for nothing. So he moved on. And year ten began. 

 

*

 

“How come I don’t have red hair like you?” 

Ian had been going over some paperwork in his home office when his eleven year old son came wandering in with his question. “Because you have hair like your Mom.” 

“But I don’t look like you at all,” Yev was now sitting on the edge of the desk looking down at his Dad. “And I don’t look like my Mom. So what’s up with that?” 

Ian had planned his Sunday night out. He was going to get his work done. Hang out with Yev for a few hours and then hopefully crash out before midnight. He had a shipment of new cars arriving in the morning and he didn’t need to be tired and cranky for it. 

“Dad?” Yevgeny pressed whining in that voice that drove Ian crazy. 

“Come on kid, don’t give me a tough time tonight.” 

I don’t have red hair and I don’t look like you because you weren’t the one that knocked up Svetlana were you?” 

He had said it with a tone that told Ian he was asking questions he already knew the answers to. 

“Al right kid,” Ian sighed pushing his paperwork away. “What do you want to say to me?” 

“Who’s the guy that knocked up my Mom?” 

Ian looked at his son for a few seconds before opening his mouth. “His name is Mickey. He grew up in the same place I did. He got your Mom pregnant.” 

“How come you were the one that stuck around?” 

“He went to jail and I stayed and helped your Mom,” Ian answered honestly. 

“He still in jail?” 

“I don’t know,” Ian answered. “I haven’t talked to him in almost ten years.” 

“There’s pictures of me as a really small baby and you’re hold me,” Yev said nodding towards the framed pictures on Ian’s desk. “Those real?” 

“I’ve been there for you since day one,” Ian answered his son. “I’ve been raising you since day one.” 

Ian waited for more questions to come, but they didn’t. Yev just nodded his head and hopped off of the desk. 

“I should get my homework done.”

“You don’t have any more questions?” 

“I know everything else,” Yev said from the door. “I know I’m adopted. I found the papers two years ago. I was just wondering about the dude that helped get me here.” 

“Your Dad was...” 

Yev shook his head causing Ian to stop talking. “Your my Dad. That guy might have helped bring me into the world, but you’ve helped keep me here. So you’re my Dad.”

Ian stayed sitting in his office chair for two hours after Yev’s little announcement. It was the first time in years he had allowed himself to think about Mickey. Every other time he entered his mind, Ian quickly made himself busy until he was thinking of something else. 

He was sure Mickey would be back in his life by now. He had said eight years, but two years after he was supposed to get out and there was still no sign of him. And it wasn’t like Ian had ran away and hid. He was easy to find. Fiona was still living in their childhood home with Liam. Mandy was still in touch with Lip. If Mickey was out and wanted to find Ian he would have by now. So that only meant he was either still inside or he had moved on. Both options weren’t anything Ian wanted. 

Back then he had acted like he didn’t want anything to do with Mickey, but now he can blame that on his illness. Sure he was taking the meds and doing what the doctors said, but he still wasn’t himself. He still wasn’t ready to make life changing decisions for himself. So he had probably fucked up any future he would have had with Mickey. Mickey had probably moved on already. 

 

.......................................................

“You okay?” Ian sat at the kitchen table letting his eyes follow his son around. 

“Fine,” Yev yawned. “You don’t have to pick me up from boxing tonight. Joshua’s Dad said he’s drop me off.” 

“That’s fine,” Ian nodded. “But I wanted to talk about last night. What we talked about.” 

“About the sperm donor?” Yev took his cereal bowl to the sink before turning to face his Dad. “I’m fine about that. No biggie.” 

“That’s not how I wanted you to find out,” Ian tried to explain. “I was going to sit you down. Talk it all out. Explain everything to you clearly.”

“Nothing to explain, Dad,” Yev came to stand at Ian’s side. “It was the South Side. You were a bunch of teenagers. My mother was a Russian hooker. The guy who knocked her up was some drug pushing thug. You were the only decent guy there. You took me as your own. It’s that simple.” 

“I wouldn’t call it simple but...”

“Dad,” Yev sighed as he placed a hand on Ian’s shoulder. “God knows what my life would be if you didn’t take me in. I don’t need to know the small details. I know enough. Now I better go catch my bus. See you tonight?” 

Ian wrapped his hand around Yev’s arm pulling him down into his arms. “I love you kid.” 

“I’m easy to love.” 

 

*

 

Ian spent the rest of his Day replaying the conversation with his son. Yev had already put together a storyboard of their past. He had it all figured out in his young mind. Even if it wasn’t completely right, Ian was going to allow his son to think what he wanted. Not that it even mattered now. The two people that brought him into the world had long gone and there was no sign of them coming back. So what did it matter what Yev thought. As long as their little family was doing okay. The rest of the world didn’t matter. 

 

*

 

Yevgeny entered the gym heading straight for his locker. He had to be quick today. Their old boxing coach Eric was leaving and he was being replaced. It was the new guys first day and Yev knew if he wanted to make an impression he had to be their training when the coach turned up. 

Yev was sat on the bench fixing his gloves when Eric entered. Behind him was a man looking around like he was checking the place out. 

“You the only one here?” Eric asked loudly pulling Yev’s attention away from the stranger.

“The others went to get something to eat,” Yev yelled back. “I wanted to get started early.” 

“Well get over here,” Eric called out waving his hand at Yev. “I want you to meet someone.” 

Yev approached the two men with a uneasy feeling in the bottom of his stomach. The new coach looked nothing like Eric. Eric was a middle aged man with a beer belly and a scruffy beard. He was grumpy looking but was actually a good guy who wanted the best for his fighters. This new guy looked the complete opposite. He looked like he’d just escaped from prison. His arms and hands covered in badly draw tattoos. He was the same height as Eric but there was nothing about him that said he was there to help. He looked like he was there to rob the place and murder anyone that got in his way. 

“Al right,” Eric said clapping his big hand on Yev’s shoulder. “I want to introduce you to one of our up and coming fighters. Don’t let the size of him fool you. Gallagher is one of the best fighters we have.” 

“Gallagher?” 

Yev frowned as the new coaches eyes looked him up and down like he was trying to figure something out. “My.. My last name.” Yev nervously took a step next to Eric as the new coach continued to stare at him. 

“Trust me you’re better sticking to his last name,” Eric explained looking at the coach. “It’s better than his fucked up first name.” 

“Yevgeny isn’t fucked up.” Yev shrugged Eric’s hand off of his shoulder. “It’s Russian.” 

“Yevgeny Gallagher?” The new coach had gone a funny color as he continued to stare at Yev. 

“Yes...sir.” 

“I’m Mick.” The coach put his hand out for Yev to shake. He cautiously took it trying his best not to stare at the FUCK tattoo’d across his knuckles. “It’s nice to meet you Yevgeny.”


	2. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad so many of you liked the story. I think I'm going to continue with it. Hopefully by the next chapter Yev will know who Mickey really is.

Chapter two

 

Mickey’s head was spinning. Ten years of planning his return and it had all gone wrong on the first day. It wasn’t how he was supposed to re-introduce himself to his son. And the news that his son’s second name was now Gallagher could only mean Ian was still in his life, and was playing a bigger part than Mickey ever imagined. 

Mickey had it all planned out in his mind. Years of playing and replaying it in his mind. As the months went on and Ian never came to visit him again, Mickey knew it was going to take a lot to get the red head back. And a year later when Lana stopped bring Yevgeny he knew that he was going to have to fight for his son too. 

For the eight years he spent in prison, seven years were spent making himself a better person. He took classes, got his education and kept his head down. Not one fight in seven years. Even when the homophobic pricks he was surrounded by tried to break him. He put up with the beatings and the abuse just so he could get out with a clear conscious. 

When those eight years finally passed and those gates opened a small part of him looked around for the red head. He knew deep down he wouldn’t be there to meet him, but he still lived with a little bit of hope. It was Iggy that was there to meet him. To take him back to their shitty house where he had been living alone since their Dad and Mickey had been sent to prison. Mandy was long gone from South Side and from Mickey’s life. He heard about her from Iggy and that was okay. He didn’t need her getting back into his life. She was free. She was living in New York with a great guy that loved her and two kids. She didn’t need Mickey any more, and he was okay with that. 

He went about getting his life together. He found a job at a local gym teaching boxing, something he had gotten quite good at while being locked up. That quickly lead to getting a job at a better gym. Working with better fighters. It was there he met David, an up and coming fighter. David was also from South Side and they bonded over shitty childhoods. When David got picked to join the best gym in Chicago, he brought Mickey along too. For the next year Mickey went wherever David went. 

A year of touring around the country had given Mickey a great chance to make a lot of money. Money he could use to start his future. It was during a trip to New York when Mickey met Eric. A top coach from North Side. A coach that could take David to the next level of his fighting career. Mickey wasn’t stupid enough to think that he could turn David pro all by himself, but it was a great job while he had it. When David signed Eric on to be his manager and trainer, Eric offered Mickey his gym. He would be running his own place. Coaching kids. And luckily for Mickey, Eric wasn’t too bothered about a silly eight year sentence for attempted murder. 

So it was back to Chicago, but the North Side this time. It was finally a chance to settle, and get his life together for his son. He had planned to get Iggy to call Mandy so she could pass his details onto Svetlana. He just had to get settled at the gym first. Now all that had gone to shit with the appearance of his son on his first day. Mickey knew straight away it was his son. How many Yevgenys were there? 

*

 

As soon as Mickey said goodbye to Eric at the gym he rushed back to his one bedroom apartment a few blocks away. The bar across from his new place was all lit up, the door opening and looking so inviting. But Mickey hadn’t had a drink in ten years. His whole body was shaking from shock, but he knew he couldn’t go back. He was so close. He couldn’t fuck it up now.

Instead of drinking himself into a black out, he climbed the stairs to his apartment and let himself in. It wasn’t a palace. There was hardly any furniture, but it was a home. It was clean, their wasn’t bars on the windows and he could leave it any time he wanted. He went straight to bed. His eyes fell to the picture frame on his bedside table. A small picture that had been with him for eleven years. A picture that no one knew he had taken. It showed Ian laying on the sofa in Mickey’s old house. He has his face towards the camera, but his eyes are closed, clearly showing him sleeping. On his chest, curled in a ball was Yev. He was only a few months old. Mickey had found them like that one Saturday morning and without even thinking he had taken the picture on his phone. When Ian ended up in hospital after taking Yev, Mickey had gotten the picture printed, and he had carried it around with him every day since. It was the one thing in his life that meant something to him. A tiny faded picture was all he had, and it meant everything to him. 

 

*

 

“So Eric’s really leaving,” Yev announced as he walked through the front door. Kicking off his shoes along the way. 

“Pick up your mess,” Ian yelled from the kitchen where he was busy making dinner. 

“Did you hear me?” Yev kicked his shoes against the wall before walking into the kitchen. “Eric’s leaving. I met his replacement today.” 

“He’s been telling you for months that he was going,” Ian told his son as he placed a plate of pasta onto the table. “So what’s his replacement like?” 

“Scary as fuck,” Yev answered earned a slap on the back of the head from his dad. “Well it’s true,” he complained rubbing his head. “Scary ass tattoo’s and everything.” 

“Scarier than my eagle?” Ian smirked lifting up his top for Yev to see. 

“These tattoo’s make your eagle look like master piece.”

“Well I’m sure he’s a nice guy,” Ian said taking a seat across from his son. “Eric wouldn’t pick someone that he didn’t trust. He loves you guys too much.” 

“He looks like a serial killer. He has these really blue icy eyes,” Yev complained.

“You have blue icy eyes,” Ian pointed out. “I happen to think blue icy eyes are beautiful.”

“Yeah well I’ll make sure to give him your number.” 

Yev’s words caused Ian to pause and look at him. “Why would you say that?” 

“I know all about that part of your life too,” Yev shrugged. 

“You’re full of surprises aren’t you?” Ian asked. 

He had never told Yev about his sexuality. There are been no point. It wasn’t like he was bringing home guys any way. It had almost happened with Louis, but when that had failed, Ian have given up on it all. 

“I’m a smart kid.” Yev flashed his Dad a bright smile before going back to eating his dinner. 

“It was something I was going to tell you when you were old enough.” 

“I know what gay is Dad.” Yev sarcastically rolled his eyes. 

“And what do you think about me being gay?” Ian pushed around the food on his plate. Nervously waiting for his son to speak.

“It makes a lot of sense,” Yev focused on his own plate. 

“Are you okay with it?” Ian asked. “Because if you’re not...” 

“You’ll what?” Yev asked looking up. “Stop being gay?” 

“Well no,” Ian frowned. “That’s not how it works.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Yev smiled softly. “You’re my dad. I love you no matter what. Hell if I can still love you after your shitty cooking I can love you for liking dudes.” 

“I wonder why I love you sometimes,” Ian smiled shaking his head. 

“I’m easy to love.” Yev pointed out before going back to his dinner. 

 

*

 

Mickey sat in his new office at the gym waiting for the kids to turn up after school. He had been there for hours just waiting. His eyes going from the clock on the wall to the door. He had set all the equipment out, placed clean towels on the benches next to the boys lockers. His eyes were on the clock when he heard the door open and Yevgeny came walking in. He was alone again like the day before, so Mickey just sat back in his chair and watched his son. It was a weird feeling to see his son look so different, but at the same time he looked the same. And if Mickey was honest with himself it was like looking at his own little mini me. Even the way Yevgeny moved around. The same serious look on his face that Mickey always wore when he wasn’t really paying attention to anything. 

Mickey waited until Yevgent looked up and saw him before he walked out of his office. “You’re early.” 

“The other guys like to eat before they train,” Yevgeny explained. “I prefer to eat at home later with my Dad.” 

“Your Dad?” He was calling Ian Dad. At least he hoped it was Ian he was talking about. 

“Yeah he cooks most nights.” Yevgeny went to move but Mickey stopped him. 

“I thought we could go over your information.” It was the first thing that popped into Mickey’s head. “You know. To make sure everything is up to date.” 

Mickey motioned for Yevgeny to follow him into the office. “Take a seat.” 

Yevgeny took a seat furthest away from Mickey “What do you want to know about me?” 

Mickey grabbed a notepad and took a seat on the edge of the table. “Let’s start with your full name.” 

“Yevgeny Gallagher.” 

“No middle name?” 

“My Dad said I suffered enough with my first name.” 

Mickey smiled as he writes down Yevgeny’s name. Making sure to put two l’s in his last name. “Okay, parent’s names.” 

“Ian Gallagher.” Yev answered. 

Mickey could feel his heartbeat start to pick up. Ian was dad. “Okay that.. Great. Mom’s name?” 

“That’s not really important,” Yevgeny shrugged. He sat picking at his fingers as Mickey frowned at him. 

“Why’s that not important?” 

“She bailed when I was about two,” Yevgeny stole a glance at Mickey. “Found a rich man to marry her. So it’s just me and my Dad.” 

“She’s not with you?” Mickey couldn’t understand it. Svetlana was a lot of things, but she was an amazing mother from what he remembered. Yevgeny was always a well looked after baby, but then how much of that was Svetlana and how much was really Ian. 

“Just me and Dad,” Yevgeny repeated. “He never married.”

Mickey is desperate to ask about a boyfriend, but he doesn’t want to spook Yevgeny. “Okay. What does your father do for a living?” 

“He’s the manager of two car dealer ships,” Yevgeny answered. 

“And he’s... Okay?” Mickey looked up from the notepad to find Yevgeny looking at him. “I mean... Does he go to a gym. Does he like to work out?” 

“He runs a lot,” Yevgeny answered with a confused look on his face. “Is that important for my training?” 

“Just making conversation.” Mickey quickly busied himself with pretending to write something down. “Okay any health problems I need to know about?” 

“I’m pretty healthy for a kid,” Yevgeny answered. “I mean I’m pretty short, but my Dad says that’s a gene thing.” 

Mickey fought back a smile as he nodded his head. “What about your Dad? Any health problems?” 

“What’s that got to do with my training?” 

“I just need to know if there is anything that will distract you when you’re in the ring.” Mickey came up with the lie quickly, surprising himself. 

“Well if you really want to know my Dad’s bi-polar.” Yevgeny went back to playing with his fingers. “But it’s nothing to worry about. He’s got it under control.” 

“Good,” Mickey smiled. “I’m glad.” 

“Is that it?” Yevgeny asked. “Or do you want to know my shoe sizes too?” 

“You’ve got a big mouth for such a little guy,” Mickey pointed out, but he couldn’t help smile as he said it. 

“I’m a Gallagher,” Yegeny smiled proudly. “You need a big mouth in my family.” 

“Well Gallagher you better hit the ring,” Mickey said standing up. “Show me what you can do.” 

Yevgeny walked to the door, stopping before he left the office. “Can I ask you something coach?” 

“Sure.” 

“Your tattoo’s?” 

Mickey instantly looked at his hands, fearing that Yevgeny had already figured out who he really was. “What about them?” 

“Did Stevie Wonder do them or did you lose a bet?” Yevgeny’s wore a nervous look on his face as he waited to see Mickey’s reaction. 

“Neither,” Mickey said without missing a beat. “I just like really shitty artwork. Now go get warmed up.” 

“Sure coach.” 

Mickey watched closely as his son happily walked towards the ring. There was a feeling forming in his chest. He wasn’t quite sure, but he thought it felt a bit like love.


	3. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter Three

 

“So you’re abandoning your own father on a Sunday morning to work out at the gym?” Yev had gone into his Dad’ bedroom to wake him and tell him he was leaving for the gym. Usually on a Sunday morning Ian would spend it cooking for them both then they would head over to Fiona’s for lunch and some family time. 

“This new coach has a whole new way of training,” Yev explained to Ian. “If I want to get a chance in the ring with the older boys I need to show him what I can do.” 

“And going down there on the one day of the week the gym is closed to none members is the answer?” Ian stretched out on the bed as his son rolled his eyes at him. “And don’t give me that look. If you want to go to the gym then I’m not going to stop you, but you’ll have to be back before I go to Aunt Fiona’s. I’m not having you staying home alone.” 

“I’m eleven.” 

“And you’re also the kid that tried to cook sausages in the toaster.” Ian threw the covers off of himself before slowly sitting up. Stretching his muscles. 

“Firstly I thought that’s how you cooked them,” Yev frowned. “And secondly you could do with hitting the gym yourself.”

Ian looked down at his bare chest. “Fuck you. I’m in great shape.”

“You look great for a guy in his late thirties,” Yev nodded.

“I’m twenty eight.” Ian stood from the bed giving Yev a nudge as he past him. “Now be nice to me or I’ll have to think again about letting you go to the gym.” 

“You know you’re too protective of me,” Yev announced as he followed Ian out of the bedroom. 

This was a frequent discussion. Yev was always complaining that Ian never allowed him to do anything. When Liam was allowed to take the bus all around the city, Yev was forced to rely on rides from his Dad. 

“Because you’re a north side kid,” Ian explained. He moved around the kitchen getting breakfast ready before Yev left for the gym. “You’re soft.”

“But Liam.” 

“Liam is a south side kid,” Ian said. 

“So you dragged me away from the south side so you could make me soft?” Yev holds his hands up using air quotes. 

“I dragged you away from south side so you didn’t get a bullet in your ass before the age of fourteen.” Yev always thought his Dad’s little stories of the south side were just made up fairy tales to get his point across. Little did he know how real they all were. 

“Liam’s never been shot.” 

“Because the whole neighborhood is afraid of your Uncle Carl.”

In the ten years Ian had raised Yev and tried his best to keep them both out of trouble, Carl had done everything to get into trouble. After his first time locked up he had gone completely off the tracks. He started up his own little gang and within a year he was earning thousands a week from illegal activity. Ten years on, he still ran the south side and still got into trouble. Luckily now he was so good at his ‘job’ that he had stayed out of prison for the last five years. He even had a little family to look after. His girlfriend had given birth to their second child and to the shock of everyone, Carl was an amazing Dad. 

All the Gallagher's were amazing parents. Lip and his wife had their own child. A little boy who was three. They were living in the north side, not too far from Ian and Yev. Lip was teaching full time, and was still a little too full of himself. Debbie was still in the south side. Three kids around her and an ex that came and went as he pleased. Ian had hoped more for his little sister, but she seemed to be happy with her life so he kept all his feelings to himself. Out of all of them, Fiona had sacrificed the most. She had spent her twenties raising her siblings, and put her own chance of a life and family on hold. At thirty six, Fiona was left with just Liam to raise. At thirteen Liam was surprisingly doing well living in the south side. He and Fiona were comfortable where they were. With less people living at home there was more money to go around. And with Ian, Lip and Carl all making good money, Fiona and Debbie never went without. All around the ten years had be good ones for everyone. They had survived their upbringing.

 

*

 

Yev quickly ate his breakfast and ran to the gym. He had three hours to impress the new coach before he had to leave for Aunt Fiona’s. The gym doors were closed, but not locked, which meant Mick was already there. Yev knew none of the other boys were be there so early so he had planned to show Mick exactly what he could do. Hopefully he would impress him enough for him to get into the ring. Being the youngest fighter of the club meant Yev was always pushed to the back when it came to fights. Eric was always too scared that Yev would get hurt, and Ian wasn’t one of those pushy parents that demanded their kids make the team. In fact Ian was more than happy with Yev taking the bench on fight days. 

The gym was in darkness as Yev moved around it. Mick’s office was empty as he passed it and made his way towards the lockers. As he got to the doors leading to the lockers he could hear soft music playing inside. It could only be Mick. So Yev took a deep breath. He was still a little scared of his new coach. He breathed in deeply and pushed open the swinging doors. 

“Hey coach I thought...”

“Hey.” Yev jumped at the sound of Mick's loud angry voice. “What the fuck are you doing? Get the fuck out of here.”

Mickey clutched a towel around his waist, his naked torso exposed for Yev to see. “I’m sorry I didn’t...”

“Yevgeny get out.” 

Yev couldn’t move. His eyes were glued to the name across Mick’s chest. 

“Yevgeny.” Mick’s voice was softer. “Just go wait in my office. Now.” he added with force.

“I’m sorry.” Yev tore his eyes from Mick’s chest. “I’m sorry.” he bolted from the lockers rooms as quickly as he could.

 

*

 

It was his dad’s name. Yev sat on the steps of the ring with his head in his hands. His Dad’s name was tattoo’d across his new coach’s chest. Sure it was spelt wrong, but it was his Dad’s name. There were a lot of Gallagher’s in town, but only one of them was called Ian. 

“Yevgeny?” 

Yev kept his head in his hands as Mick approached him slowly. “Yeah?” 

“Sorry about yelling.” Mick stood at Yev’s feet rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s just... You gave me a fright. I didn’t think any one would be here today.” 

“I’m sorry.” Yev looked up and saw that Mickey was now fully dressed. His tattoo completely covered. “I’ll go.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Mick sighed. “Just warn a guy next time.”

Mick tried to joke, but Yev’s eyes stayed focused on Mick’s now covered tattoo. “Ah fuck.” Mick’s cursing caused Yev’s head to snap up. “You saw it didn’t you?” 

“I didn’t.” 

“Kid it’s fine. Mick sighed rubbing the back of his neck again. “I know you saw it. I guess you have a few questions.” 

“No.” Yev shook his head quickly as he stood. “I’m sorry. I’ve gotta go.” 

“Yevgeny,” Mick pleaded. 

“How can you say my name perfectly?” Yev stood on the bottom step of the ring, a few inches from Mick. “It usually takes new people a few months to figure it out, but you said it right the first time.”

“It’s a name I know,” Mick shrugged. 

“Why do you have my Dad’s name tattoo’d on your chest?” 

“That’s a name I know too,” Mick answered. “I mean... Look you don’t seem like a stupid kid so why don’t we go into my office and talk. I’ll answer any questions you have.” 

Yev looked towards the empty office. It was furthest place away from the entrance to the gym. A place you couldn’t escape from if you needed to. If he went in there he was trapped. 

“Yevgeny I’m not going to hurt you.” Mick said like he could read Yev’s thoughts. “Al right fine. We’ll stay here.” Mick took a seat on the step by Yev’s feet. “So I know your Dad. I mean I knew him. Years ago.” 

Yev studied Mick’s face before taking a seat beside him. “I figured that. How though?” 

“We grew up together,” Mick shrugged. “I lived a few blocks from him.” 

“You’re the sperm donor aren’t you?” 

Mick let out a small laugh as he looked at the young boy beside him. “The what?” 

“You knocked up Svetlana?” Yev asked. “I know Ian isn’t my real dad. I know it was this guy called Mickey. You’re Mickey.” 

“Yeah. What else do you know?” 

Yev ran his thumb over his lip as he looked at his feet. “I know you didn’t give a shit and ran out on me. Left my Mom with nothing. That’s why Ian had to step up and look after me.” 

“So you don’t know shit.” Mick too a deep breath, shaking his head. “Is that the shit your Dad’s been filling your head with?” 

“Dad’s only mentioned you once,” Yev answered. “But I hear things when I visit Aunt Fiona. A few of the kids in the neigborhood told me that their parents said my real dad didn’t give a shit. That I was a mistake. A product of a quick fuck between a hooker and a thug. No love between them. Not even enough love for the kid.”

“Well that’s where you’re fucking wrong.” Mickey balled his hands into fists as he tried to control the anger that was rising in him. “The act of a quick fuck might have been the reason for you being here, but you were a product of love. And don’t let any south side ass hole tell you any differently.” 

“So you’re telling me you did love my Mom?” 

“I’m not talking about...” Mickey trailed off as he stood up. He walked a few feet away before turning to face the kid still sitting on the step. “I’d love to tell you the whole fucking story kid, but I don’t know how much Ian has told you about his past.”

“He’s bi-polar.” Yev said standing up. “They figured he had it when I was born. He was there when I was born. Him and my Mom tried for two years to raise me together, but when my Mom found an older man with a big wallet to look after her. My Dad and I were kicked to the side of the road. It’s been me and him since.” 

“He talk about his love life?” 

“He doesn’t have a love life.” Yev took a step closer to Mick. “But he’s gay if that’s what you’re getting at. Why don’t you just stop being a pussy and tell me the truth.” 

“The tattoo,” Mickey began. “I got it when I went to prison. It was supposed to impress your Dad.” 

“Why would a mis-spelt shitty tattoo impress my Dad?” 

“Because he was always so desperate for me to show any kid of affection towards him.” Mickey stood still waiting for Yev to put the puzzles pieces together. “You understand me?” 

“You and my Dad were together?” 

“We were stupid teenagers.” Mickey explained. He had suddenly felt the need to tell the little boy in front of him everything. “But the reason I banged your Mom and you came along was because of Ian. Our love wasn’t the norm for south side. So when my old man found out, he... Lets just say he forced your Mom and me together.” 

“That’s fucked up.” 

“Really fucked up.” Mickey nodded. 

“So what you’re saying his that you loved my Dad but you were forced to go with my Mom?” Mickey nodded his head causing Yev to sigh heavily. “And that ended things with you and Dad?” 

“For a few weeks. Your Dad and I couldn’t really end. We couldn’t keep away from each other.” 

“So you really loved each other?” 

“It was real to me.” Mickey admitted.

“So how come you haven’t been around in ten years?” Yev watched as Mickey moved to sit on a small bench at the side of the ring. “I know you were in prison, but how come I’m just hearing about you now? If your love was real then how come you could stay away for ten year?” 

“That’s probably a question for your Dad.” Mickey stared at his feet before continuing to speak. “But I guess it wasn’t so real for him.” 

“He’s going to freak when he finds out I’m talking to you.” Yev moves to the bench beside Mickey. 

“That’s why you won’t be telling him.” 

“But...” 

“Listen kid this wasn’t some big coincidence. I didn’t just magically show up here like fate fucking wanted it or something. I had a plan. I needed to get my life together before you or your Dad ever got to know I was out. My life isn’t together yet. I can’t have Ian seeing me yet. You’re going to have to keep this a secret. Just for a little while longer.” 

“You want me to lie to my Dad?” 

Mickey knew it was a shitty thing to do, but he couldn’t let Ian see him until he knew he was good enough to win him back. He knew it was his last chance. He couldn’t fuck it up. “I’ve spent the last ten years working towards getting your Dad back, and I just need a little more time. Can you do that for me?” 

Yev’s eyes sunk to the floor as he picked at his fingernails. “So you still love him?” 

“More now than I ever did.” Mickey answered honestly. 

“Were you going to look for me?” Yev’s voice was low as he continued looking at the floor. “Or was it just Dad?” 

Mickey reached into his wallet pulling out the small faded picture he carried everywhere. “This was my plan for ten years.” 

“Is that...” 

“That’s you,” Mickey smiled. “The fact that the two people I need in this world have been together for the past ten years is just... Well it’s perfect.”

Yev frowned handing the picture back. “When people describe you they always says you’re this monster. You’re not sounding like a monster right now.” 

“Well it’s early in the morning,” Mickey frowned fixing the picture back in his wallet. “I need a few hours to warm up to being the ass hole I really am.” 

“I’ll keep your secret,” Yev smiled. “Until you’re ready to tell Dad.” 

“Thanks kid,” Mickey smiled as he nudged Yev’s shoulder with his. “Ian did a good job with you.” 

“I like to think I had something to do with it too,” Yev shrugged causing Mickey to smile.


	4. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter Four

Yev kept Mickey’s secret. He felt horrible for lying to his Dad, but something inside of him knew Ian wouldn't take the news of Mickey being back well. He had a lot of work on at the dealer ship, and Debbie’s on again off again boyfriend had been stealing from her, so Ian had a lot to deal with. Yev announcing that Mickey was back would just be piling more on his plate. So Yev kept Mickey’s secret, and he began to get to know the man that helped bring him into the world. The first week had been a little awkward for both of them. Here they were linked in the strongest way possible, but Mickey was a complete stranger to Yev. But when things got weird, they distracted themselves with boxing. It was the one thing that they had in common from what Yev could see. 

“Al right kid,” Mickey said tightening his grip on the punch bag. “Try at little harder with the left fist.” 

“Can’t I take a break?” Yev breathed out heavily. 

“Your left punch is piss poor kid,” Mickey answered. “Now try it again.”

“My left punch is weak because I broke my arm three years ago.” Yev said trying to make Mickey feel a little bit sorry for him.

“How the fuck did you do that?” 

“Skiing in Aspen’s,” Yev answered, taking Mickey’s distraction as an opportunity to sit down on the bench behind him.

“Why the fuck would you go skiing?” Mickey’s face was pulled into a disgusted look that made Yev laugh. “What? The Chicago winter not cold enough for you?” 

“Chris took us.” 

“And who the fuck is Chris?” 

“Relax he’s my Dad’s boss.” Yev pulled off his gloves throwing them onto the ground. He could see Mickey was too interesting in getting a little more information on his dad to worry about training him. “His wife’s my Dad’s doctor. We’re close with them.”

“Well skiing in wherever the fuck it was sounds pretty gay to me.” Mickey moodily kicked at the punch bag. 

“Says the dude with a tattoo of another guys name across his chest.” 

“Why do you always gotta having a fucking answer for everything?” 

“Dad says its all part of my genes.” 

“So every bad part of you is because of your genes?” Mickey knows Ian’s probably right, but fuck him for pointing it out. “And let me guess... All your good points is down to him?” 

“Of course,” Yev smiled. “Well apart from how good I am at maths. He says he’s not got a fucking clue where I get that from.” 

“I was always good at maths,” Mickey announced.

“I guess you had to be with pushing all those drugs for years,” Yev nodded causing Mickey to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Shut the fuck up and get your gloves back on,” He ordered throwing the gloves at the young boy. “We’ve got a lot of work to do if you think I’m going to let you in that ring.” 

“You’re going to have to let me fight soon,” Yev complained. “I’m ready for it.” 

“Are you fuck ready,” Mickey grumbled. “There’s no way in hell I’m putting you in that ring to get your face smashed in. No kid of mine is going to get his ass handed to him in a ring with a crowd of people watching.”

Yevgeny looks towards Mickey surprised at the last part of his sentence. Mickey’s too busy pretending he’s fixing something to catch Yev staring. It’s the first time in weeks that Mickey has made any reference that Yev is his son. 

 

*

 

“Holy fuck.” Mickey slowed the car down outside the gate. “This is your house?” 

“For now,” Yev answered as he collected his bag from the back seat. “Dad’s looking for a bigger place.” 

“And it’s just you and him living here?” Mickey’s eyes scanned over the house. It was bringing back so many memories. Memories of laying in the dark with Ian pressed up behind him. Ian’s quiet voice telling him about their future. What they would be doing. Where they would be living. How there was going to be a nice white fence surrounding the whole house. Freshly painted every spring. The windows would all have matching curtains and there would be no sign of trash piled high on the porch. When Ian described their home, it always sounded so out of reach. Mickey had just nodded in agreement with his boyfriend. There was no point crushing his dreams. At the time dreams was all they had. But now that Mickey looked at the house his ex and his son were living in, he realized Ian’s dreams had came true. 

“Aunt Debs and the kids stay sometimes when she’s trying to get away from her boyfriend,” Yev said pulling Mickey from his trip down memory lane.

“Well you better get going. Don’t want your Dad coming out and catching me.” 

“When are we going to tell him?” It was a conversation they’d had every couple of days since Yev agreed to keep Mickey a secret. 

“I told you kid when I’m ready.” Mickey sighed. “And I don’t want to freak your Dad out. A lot of shit went down when...”

“Yeah yeah you told me.” Yev groaned. “He dumped you in prison you pined for him for ten years. I get it. But what you don’t realise is that Dad was probably missing you too. I mean there hasn’t been a guy in ten years. And don’t think he hasn’t had chances. I see the looks men give him when we’re out. Or the little notes my teacher Mr Samuel sent him every day for a three months until Dad reported him. I mean he’s had chances, but he hasn’t taken them. It’s almost like he’s torturing himself.” 

“Why the fuck would he want to torture himself?” Mickey asked gruffly. “Do you talk some shit at times, Kid.” 

“Maybe he wanted to torture himself because he knew you were somewhere torturing yourself.” 

Mickey looked towards the house one more time before he started the engine. “Get the fuck out of my car kid. And get your hair cut. You’re starting to look like one of those gay boybanders.”

“And you would know all about now wouldn’t you?” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey grumbled, but this time there was a softness in his voice. He watched Yev leave the car and run up the steps to the house. One the kid was safely inside with the door closed Mickey felt okay to drive off.

 

*

 

“Why were you getting out of a strange car?” Ian stood in the middle of the steps leading up to his office. 

“Were you spying on me?” 

“Not spying,” Ian answered. “I just happened to look out of my office window and saw you getting out of a car I’ve never seen before. Was it one of the other boys Dads?” 

“Actually it was my new coaches car.” Tye passed his Dad on the stairs as he headed to his room. He hadn’t brought up the new coach to his Dad because it would mean lying to his face. So he hoped Ian would drop it now. 

“Yeah I’m going to have to meet this guy,” Ian sighed as he leaned against Yev’s bedroom door. 

“Why the hell would you want to do that?” 

“Because it’s the normal thing to do,” Ian answered confused. “I had about three meetings with Eric when you started boxing. I’ve met all your other teachers. I mean you’re spending all your time in this guys gym. I should know who he is. What he’s about.” 

“Sure,” Yev said uneasy. “I’ll get him to set up a time. You know when he’s not busy.” 

“Or I could come down and watch you train.” 

“Why you always got to be so over fucking protective?” Yev snapped causing Ian’s eyes to widen in shock. 

“What the fuck is your problem kid?” Ian snapped back. 

“None of the other boys dads come down to training,” Yev complained. “I’m already the young one there. You’re going to make me look like a fucking wimp if I walk in with you holding my hand.”

“You watch your mouth with me,” Ian warned. “I won’t have you talking to me like that. Got it?” 

“I’m sorry,” Yev sighed heavily. “But... Please don’t come down. Not yet. Just wait until I have a fight. Please.” 

“Fine.” Ian took a look around the room before looking back at his son on the bed. “But get this fucking room cleaned.” he said trying his best to win some sort of argument with his son. 

“Sure Dad.” Yev nodded. “And I’m sorry. I won’t talk to you like that again.” 

“If this is what your new coach is teaching you then maybe you shouldn’t be hanging around him so much.” Ian didn’t wait for Yev to say anything else. He walked away quickly, closing his office door loudly. 

 

*

 

Mickey’s head almost connected with the side of the shower door as he rushed to get to his ringing phone. It had taken him a few seconds of standing under the water getting washed before he realised what the sound coming from the kitchen was. It wasn’t like he got many phone calls now. With not working for David any more, all his contacts had disappeared. When he finally founds his phone laying down on the kitchen table he saw he had a missed call from an unknown number. He thought about heading back to the shower when he noticed he had a voice mail waiting for him. 

“Hi...” Mickey stood naked and wet in his kitchen and listened to a voice he hadn’t heard in ten years. “Hi my name is Ian Gallagher, I’m Yevgeny’s father. Your his boxing coach. Look I just saw your car pull away from my house and my son getting out of it. Now I’m sure you were just doing a nice thing by making sure he got home okay, but I’m not too comfortable with my kid taking rides from guys I don’t know. Call my an overprotective parent or whatever. Hell Yev’s already doing that. But listen I just need to know what kind of people are around my kid. I don’t know if you have kids yourself, but if you do then you’ll understand. You could be a perv for all I know. Not that I’m calling you a perv or anything, but well you could be. Yev’s been spending so much time down at the gym that he’s hardly home any more, and when he is his behaviour is... Well he’s talking to me in a way he never did before. Now I’m not saying that it has anything to do with you. I’m just asking you.... Look I just want to know the guy my son has been spending all his time with. So if you could get back to me with a time and date we can met, that would be great. I hope to hear from your soon. Bye.” 

 

Mickey waiting for the message to end before looking down at the phone in his hand. There it was. Ten years of waiting and that’s how it went down. A babbling minute long message, where Ian was pretty much calling him a pervert for hanging around his own son. He didn’t know why but there was an anger building up in him. Maybe it was finally hearing Ian’s voice again. The last time he had heard that, Ian was lying to him. The reality of what he was actually doing was now hitting him. Ten years of waiting. Of focusing on something. Mickey just hoped he hadn’t it built up in his mind as something it wasn’t. 

He quickly saved Ian’s number in his phone before opening his text messages. 

‘Hi I’m...”

He scrubbed that out before starting again. 

‘I’m not a perv, but sure I’ll figure out a date and time we can meet’

He read over the text message before continuing. 

‘Just text me on this number if there’s anything you need to ask’ 

He read it over again before quickly pressing send. There was no going back now. He was going to have to meet Ian a lot sooner than he thought he would.


	5. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter Five

 

It had been four days since Mickey recieved a text from Ian and nothing had happened. When Yev walked into the gym the next day, he had expected Ian to be following behind him. The kid acted like nothing was different which told Mickey that he had no idea Ian had called him. As the days past Mickey began to relax again, and get back to focusing on his gym like he was supposed to. 

On the Monday after the text, Mickey was in the gym getting everything ready for that nights fight. Yev had shown up just as Mickey was opening and had decided to help him out. 

“You know that Freddie is homophobic, right?” 

Mickey paused as he swept up the ring. “What are you talking about?” 

“You picked Freddie for tonights fight,” Yev explained. “And I just wanted you to know that he is a homophobic prick.”

“So lets hope he wins the fight but the other kid gets a few good punches in,” Mickey remarked before going back to sweeping the ring. 

“Yeah he’s always saying things about my Dad,” Yev pressed as he climbed into the ring. 

“What the fuck are you doing kid?” Mickey sighed. 

“I’m just saying that Freddie isn’t nice about my Dad,” Yev answered. “He calls him a fag and a pole smoker.” 

“Yeah well the world is full of ass holes,” Mickey shrugged. “What can I tell you?” 

“I just can’t believe you’d let an ass hole like him fight,” Yev grumbled. 

“Because those words aren’t so bad,” Mickey answered. “Hell I’ve called your Dad worse over the years.” 

“At least push Freddie into a tougher routine after the fight,” Yev frowned. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Mickey said placing the broom against the ropes. “If it makes you feel better I’ll add another hour onto his daily training. Would that make you feel better?” 

“It’s a start,” Yev smiled. 

 

*

 

“And it’s like every time I open my mouth he’s got a smart comment to say back at me.” Ian sat in his weekly meeting with Chris, but instead of talking about the dealer ship he had spent the first twenty minutes complaining about his eleven year old son. 

“That doesn’t sound like Yev. You tried talking to him?” 

“Talking to him?” Ian scoffed. “I don’t even dare look at him these days. You think this is the teenage years coming?” 

“He’s a little young,” Chris pointed out. “Anything changed lately?” 

“Just this new coach,” Ian answered. “I called the guy and I’m waiting on him getting back to me, but I don’t know.”

“So you have no idea what’s this guys like?” 

“All I know is that Eric picked him personally,” Ian answered his boss. “And my son wants to spend all his time with him.” 

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Chris frowned. 

“You think it doesn’t sound right?” 

“I’ve heard all the stories about you and Kash,” Chris explained. “You spent all your time with him, didn’t you?” 

“Oh fuck off,” Ian complained. “That was totally different.” 

“Is it though?” Chris asked. “You were a young kid and Kash was a sick bastard.” 

“I was fifteen, Yev is eleven.” 

“So Kash was a sick bastard,” Chris remarked. “Maybe Yev’s coach is an even sicker bastard.” 

“Oh for fucks sake,” Ian cursed as he jumped up from his desk. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To get my fucking kid,” Ian yelled running out of the office. 

 

*

 

“So does it look al right?” Mickey stood at the corner of the gym looking at him and Yev’s hard work. 

“It’s clean,” Yev nodded. “Why is it so clean? It’s probably going to be covered in blood in a few hours.” 

“Because this is going to be the first time I’m going to be meeting most of the parents,” Mickey explained. “And I want to make a good first impression.” 

Yev nodded his head as he glanced down at Mickey’s knuckles. “When did you get those?” 

“When I was twelve.” Micky held out his hands to look down at them. “Pretty fucking stupid, right?” 

“Dad says if I come home with a tattoo he’d skin me.” 

“Yeah and I will be there to help him,” Mickey nodded. 

“Will you?” 

“What?” 

“Will you be there.”

“Are you about to start another fucking round of questions?” Mickey sighed. “Because it’s almost lunch time and I’m going to need something to eat.” 

“How do you feel about pizza? There’s a place around the corner.” 

“Al right, but not fucking personal questions,” Mickey complained as he grabbed his car keys. “You freak me out with that fucking shit.” 

“Were you this closed off when you and Dad were together?” Yev asked following Mickey out of the gym. 

“What the fuck did I say about personal shit?” 

 

*

 

Ian’s mind was racing of images. Images he didn’t want in his head. Images of him and Kash when they first got together. How Kash befriended him and made him feel wanted. He’d be around the house acting like a bratty teenager, snapping at anyone that even looked at him, but when he was with Kash. He was different. Everything felt different with Kash. The older man knew just how to get under his skin. How to work him. Now there was a possibility that his own son was being manulipuated by some older pervert. And if that was happening Ian would never forgive himself. He’d always promised himself that Yev would never have to go find someone else for affection. That Ian was going to be more than enough. He’d never forgive himself if anything was happening to his little boy. 

He got to the gym in record time, but found that the whole place locked up. Yev had text him and said that he would be at the gym until the fight. It was only two in the afternoon. If he wasn’t at the gym then god knows where he was. And god knows where the coach was. 

 

*

 

“Shit.” Yev cursed as he looked down at his phone. 

“Hey,” Mickey snapped slapping the back of Yev’s head. “We’re in a fucking restaurant. Mind your lanuage.” 

“It’s Dad,” Yev said holding the phone out for Mickey to see. 

“Oh shit,” Mickey yelled as he looked at the phone. 

“He wants to know where I am,” Yev panicked. “What do I do? Mickey, what do I do?” 

“Okay calm the fuck down,” Mickey said holding up his hands and earning a few disgusted looking from the other diners.” 

“He’s sent another one,” Yev said waving the phone. “He’s at the gym. He’s looking for me.”

“Will you stop fucking acting like I’ve kidnapped you,” Mickey hissed. “Just... Tell him we’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

“You sure?” Yev asked surprised. 

Mickey pulled a few notes out of his wallet before grabbing his jacket. “It’s fucking time.” 

Yev nodded his head quickly as he typed a quick reply to his Dad. 

 

*

 

Once Yev had finally answered, Ian he felt his body relax a little. At least nothing had happened to him. He was on his way back. He just had to stay calm for a little while longer. And once he got Yev back safely at his side, and he knocked the fucking coach out he would take his kid home and calm the fuck down. The stress wasn’t good for his condition. So needed to just stay calm. He went over that little speech in his head as a car pulled into the gyms parking lot. It was the same car that dropped Yev off at the house. He took a few steps foward as the car slowed at stopped. Yev got out first, looking at his Dad with concern. 

“Dad everything okay?” 

“You said you were going to be at the gym,” Ian snapped. “You promised me you’d be at the gym.” 

“I just went to get pizza,” Yev frowned. 

“Just get over here,” Ian ordered pointing at the ground in front of him. 

“Dad your kind of freaking me out right now,” Yev frowned before glacing back at the car. 

“Yeah well you freaked me out too,” Ian snapped. “Now get fucking over here...” Ian’s whole world stopped as the door to the drivers side opened and Mickey got out. 

“Don’t fucking shout at him like that,” Mickey said with a heavy sigh. “He didn’t do anything wrong. We got pizza,” 

“Yev get over here now,” Ian said in a panick. 

“Don’t,” Mickey sighed walking around the car. “Don’t act like I’m about to hurt him.” 

“Why do you have my son?” Ian asked. “What the fuck are you doing with him?” 

“Isn’t that a question I should be asking you?” Mickey asked raising his eyebrow. 

Ian could hear his heart beating in his ears as he took a few steps forward until he was close enough to pull Yev to his side. “Get in the car Yev.” 

“Just listen to him Dad,” Yev complained as Ian pushed him towards the car. “He came back for us. He came here to be my coach and knew I was his son. It’s like fate.” 

“Just get in the car,” Ian snapped pushing Yev into the back seat. 

“Hey... Hey,” Mickey snapped grabbing onto Ian’s arm to spin him around. The look in Ian’s eyes made him freeze for a second. It was the same look he had when the mania was taken over. “Listen man...” 

“You’ve been sneaking around for weeks with my son,” Ian said staring Mickey right in the eye. “I need to go.” 

“You need to go?” Mickey tightens his grip on Ian’s arms. “You haven’t fucking seen me in ten years and all you can say is that you need to go? Well fucking tough. I need to talk. So we’re going to talk.” 

“You didn’t come back,” Ian said weakly. “Eight years but you didn’t come back.” 

“Yeah and in eight years you didn’t come see me,” Mickey felt the anger rise in him. He tried to keep calm, but nothing was going like he wanted it to. Everything was supposed to be calm. He was supposed to be ready. He wasn’t ready now.” 

“He’s my son,” Ian said in a low threatening voice. “And I won’t let you take him from me.” 

“And why the fuck should I listen to you?” Mickey asked lowly. “I mean you took him from me all those years ago. He was mine first.” 

“He was never yours,” Ian spat out. “You didn’t give a fuck about him. Not from the moment he was born.” 

“Fuck you,” Mickey snapped pushing Ian against the car. 

“That’s it,” Ian laughed. “The real Mickey’s coming out now.” 

“Fuck you,” Mickey repeated before letting Ian go. “You don’t know a fucking thing about me or what I felt for my son.” 

“I knew you better than anyone...” 

“Like fuck you did.” Mickey kept his hands at his sides balling his fists tightly. He kept having to remind himself that his son was watching them both from the car. Inches away, hearing everything they were saying. “You just acted like you fucking cared. I did everything for you. Kept you alive when you couldn’t even lift your head from the pillow. I came out for you. Risked my fucking life for you. Hell I done eight years for you. And as a thank you, you turned your back and walked away. Took my son, the only thing I had left and disappeared. You stole my fucking life. So fuck you, you don’t know anything about me.” 

Mickey watched as shame and hurt washed over Ian’s face. “You can’t say all that like I didn’t care.” 

“But you didn’t, did you?” Mickey asked weakly. “I mean think about it. I sat in that prison and begged you to love me. And what did you do? You walked away.” 

“I was sick,” Ian frowned. “It was a bad time and...” 

“And what the fuck happened when you got better?” Mickey snapped. “Where the fuck were you then?” 

“I...” 

“Don’t fucking speak.” Mickey held his hands up as he took a few steps away from Ian. “I made a mistake. I must have been completely out of my mind to think that you were worth all that waiting. You never gave a shit about me.”

“You can’t tell me...”

“And I don’t give a shit about you,” Mickey said. He watched as the hurt washed over Ian again. It felt oddly good to get all that out. He had bottled it up for ten years. Pretending it wasn’t how he really felt. But being face to face with the man that broke his heart had opened up something in himself. “But I give a shit about my son. And I don’t give a fuck about what I have to do, but I will see my son. And you won’t stop me.” 

Mickey didn’t wait for Ian to answer him. He just looked into the back of the car where Yev sat frozen to the spot. He gave his son a small wave before turning and getting back into his own car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Worry, it won't be bad for long. They'll work everything out.


	6. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter six

 

Mickey’s whole body was shaking when he entered his apartment. Who the fuck did Ian think he was talking to him like that. Acting like Mickey had done something wrong for spending time with his own kid. Yev was his fucking kid. And Ian was acting like he was some sort of pervert. 

He couldn’t even think straight. He had to be back at the club in a few hours for the fight, and all he wanted to do was head to the bar across the street and get drunk. He wanted to drink so much that he would forget who the fuck Ian ever was. It wasn’t supposed to go down like this. In all the years Mickey planned out his first time seeing Ian, It wasn’t supposed to end in a screaming match with both men storming off. Mickey thought Ian and him had gotten past the whole fighting stage of their relationship, but when he stood looking Ian in the eye, all he wanted to do was hit him. Punch him in the fucking face and make him feel an ounce of hurt he made Mickey feel for ten years. Maybe they were both fucked. Maybe Mickey had been fooling himself for ten years.

 

*

 

Yev silently followed his Dad into the house, He had been too shaken up to open his mouth in the car, but as his Dad’ breathing slowed and the anger slipped from his face, he decided to say something.” 

“That’s not how it was supposed to go.” 

“Yevgeny,” Ian breathed out. “Don’t. Please don’t talk right now.” 

“For the past five weeks he’s done nothing but talk about getting you back,” Yev continued, ignoring his Dad’s warning. “You weren’t supposed to act like that.” 

“And you’re not supposed to go off with strangers,” Ian snapped. 

“He’s not a stranger,” Yev frowned as he walked around the sofa to face his Dad. “He’s my Dad. He’s the guy you’ve been in love with for years.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ian sighed. “So just stop.” 

“Why are you acting like he’s such a bad guy?” 

“He spent eight years in jail,” Ian snapped. “He is a bad guy.” 

“He spent eight years in jail because of you.” 

Ian took a step back as he looked at his son. “Is that what he’s been telling you?”

“He doesn’t do anything but say nice things about you,” Yev frowned. 

“So then how do you know?” 

“I heard all about how Mickey tried to get even with your half sister because she got you sent away when you were sick.”Yev stood angrily looking at his father. “How he got sent down because he loved you. And I know all about how he looked after you when you wouldn’t get out of bed. You lay there in your own dirt and he would carry you to the shower. He’d fed you so you wouldn’t get sicker. He came out for you. Risked getting killed by his own father for you. And the one time he needed you. The one time you had to be the strong one, you bailed. You couldn’t even give him a once a month visit in jail. You just left him there. He lay his heart on the table and you couldn’t be bothered to even fake it for a few months. You just left him sitting there.” 

“Because it wasn’t going to fucking work,” Ian said clenching his fists. “If we had stayed together we would have killed each other. God knows what would have happened to you. What I did back then was for the best. Neither of us were ready for any kind of relationship. I was out of my mind. Mickey was in jail. We had no money no way of making money that was legal. It was all just too much. I couldn’t take it. I wasn’t healthy enough for it. It had to end.” 

“And why didn’t you say that at the gym?” Yev frowned. “Why did you have to just yell and say horrible things to each other?” 

“Because that’s all that Mickey understands,” Ian answered. “Yev I tried for years to get Mickey to tell me what he was feeling. To let me in, but... Yelling and fighting was all he knew. It was how he was raised.” 

“He talks to me,” Yev remarked. “He’s told me he’s loved you. That he spent the whole time he was in jail planning to get you back. I don’t know, he seems pretty in touch with his feelings.” 

“Well that doesn’t sound like the Mickey I know.” 

“Then maybe you don’t know him any more,” Yev said looking at his Dad as he stood. “You’ve got to make this right.” 

“Yev please,” Ian pleaded, hoping to stop his son. 

“He’s my Dad too,” Yev pressed. “And I don’t care that he wasn’t there for me when he was supposed to. He’s my Dad, just like you are, and I want him in my life. So you’re both going to have to figure something out.” Yev gave his Dad one last look before he disappeared up the stairs towards his bedroom. 

 

*

 

Mickey was putting on a brave face as he was introduced to each of the parents of the fights. His eyes kept going back towards the door for any sign of Yev but he knew it was pointless. There was no way Ian was going to allow Yev any where near him now. It had all gotten too ugly earlier, but after another five minute conversation with a father who thought his kid was going to be the next Mike Tyson, Mickey’s eyes caught sight of a very familiar color of hair. 

Ian and Yev stood at the very back of the gym, inches from the front door. Ian’s eyes were darting around like he was trying to find Mickey. Yev had already found him and was waving him over. Mickey wanted nothing more than to run into his office and lock the door, but Yev’s little hopeful face, had him walking slowly over to the pair standing at the door. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Yev said excitedly. “Dad was trying to pick out what to wear.” 

“You can shut up now, Yev,” Ian sighed. His eyes glancing up at Mickey quickly. “I’m not here to fight.” 

“Yeah that can’t happen here,” Mickey nodded. “I’m already getting funny looks from the parents for the tats. I don’t need them judging me any more.” 

“I don’t want to fight,” Ian pressed causing Mickey to nod. 

“Well this is nice,” Yev smiled brightly. “All of us here being together. Not an insult in sight.”

“Did he not just tell you to shut up?” Mickey asked gruffly. 

“Okay,” Yev smiled widely as his head darted back and forth between the two men.

“I think Josh is trying to get your attention.” Ian nodded towards the group of boys standing at the side of the ring. 

“I’m great here thanks.” 

“Your Dad’s telling you to beat it,” Mickey said nudging Yev out of the way. 

“Okay, okay,” Yev smiled. “You two talk.” 

Yev walking away left Ian and Mickey in an awkward silence. Ian tried to look busy looking at his shoes, while Mickey tried to think of something to say. Something simple that wasn’t going to piss any of them off. He was just about to open his mouth to talk about the weather when a snotty looking woman came up to them. 

“Ian, so good to see you here.” 

“Biggles, so nice to see you again,” Ian said in a voice Mickey had never heard coming from him before. 

“It’s Freddie’ first fight,” Biggles said with excitement, before her face slipped into a look of amazement when she set eyes on Mickey. “And you are?” 

“This is Mickey,” Ian said in his weird voice before Mickey could answer. “Mickey this is Biggles.” 

“Sorry,” Mickey said shaking his head. “I keep hearing you say Biggles. What are you actually saying?” 

“I’m saying Biggles,” Ian said, letting his weird voice slip. 

“Al right,” Mickey shrugged. “I’m Mickey.” 

“The new coach?” Biggles giggled holding out her hand for Mickey to shake. 

“Yeah that’s me,” Mickey said keeping his hands down at his sides. 

Biggles pulled back her hand quickly before giving Ian an nervous smile. “Well it was nice seeing you again, Ian. I better get back to my seat. Mickey,” she nodded. 

“Biggie,” Mickey nodded back. 

“It’s Biggles,” Ian hissed once Biggles was out of eat shot. 

“It’s fucking stupid,” Mickey grumbled. “And what the fuck is with that voice?” 

“I’m running a business,” Ian answered avoiding the look Mickey was giving him. “I can’t walk around cursing and offending people.” 

“Still fucking stupid,” Mickey complained. 

“Speaking of business,” Ian said. “Shouldn’t you be running your own right now.” 

“Right,” Mickey sighed unsure. “I should...” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ian said. “I mean if you want me to stay.” 

“Do what you want,” Mickey shrugged walking away, but pausing a few steps from the ring to make sure Ian was still standing there. 

 

*

 

Mickey’s first fight at the gym wasn’t a great one. Freddie got his ass handed to him, but at least Yev looked happy about it. Once all the parents had finally left the gym it meant Mickey was now alone with Yev and Ian again. The anger in him had settled and now he was just feeling nervous. Luckily Yev was there to distract them all from the awkwardness that was filling the gym. 

“I’m hungry. Who’s hungry?” 

“I could eat,” Mickey nodded glancing at Ian. 

“Yev you only had dinner three hours ago,” Ian sighed. “You know you can’t eat between meals.” 

“Why the fuck can’t he eat between meals?” Mickey frowned. 

“It’s unhealthy.” 

“It’s un... Are you shitting me?” Mickey laughed. “The things we’ve put in our bodies over the years and you’re telling the kid he can’t have a burger or something?” 

“It’s called being a responsible parent,” Ian answered causing Mickey to look at Yev. 

“Guess you’re going hungry kid.” 

“Okay foods out,” Yev shrugged. “Who wants to play a game?” 

“I don’t,” Ian answered. 

“No fucking way,” Mickey added. 

“So we’re going to just sit here looking at each other and say nothing?” 

“Looks like it,” Mickey nodded looking at Ian. 

“At least you aren’t yelling at each other,” Yev remarked. 

“Yeah,” Mickey sighed looking down at his hands. 

“Burgers,” Ian announced standing up. “We should get burgers.” 

“Cool,” Yev smiled. 

“Yeah,” Mickey nodded. “Lets fucking eat.” 

Yev smiled brightly at both men as they both awkwardly walked together out of the gym.


	7. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter seven

 

“So he always been this fucking happy?” 

Ian looked across the diner where Yev stood playing a video game with a couple of other kids. They had picked a small diner around the corner from the gym. For an hour they sat with Yev between them, while the eleven year old ate slices of pizza and filled the silence both Ian and Mickey weren’t willing to fill. But after he had filled himself with pizza, he was up from the table and away from the awkward silence. 

“He’s an easy going kid,” Ian mumbled. “No matter what’s thrown at him. He just accepts it and moves on.” 

“Yeah I saw that when he figured out I was his dad.” Mickey took a chance to look Ian over while the red head kept his eyes on Yev. He looked good. He hadn’t aged much, but he had filled out a little. There was slight beard growing on his face. His hair was pretty much the same as it was the last time they had been together. Nothing much had changed. He still looked good. 

“So boxing?” Ian asked pulling Mickey from his thoughts. “I know you always loved using your fists, but you never seemed interested in boxing.” 

“It filled the time in prison,” Mickey shrugged. “I was good at it.” 

“Did you know that Yev was at that gym before you came to work there?” Ian finally looked away from Yev to look at Mickey. 

“No clue,” Mickey answered honestly. “But when I heard the name Yevgeny...” 

“That fucking name,” Ian smirked. 

Mickey fought back his own smirk as he looked at his son. “His Mom really fucked up with that one.” 

“She once told me it was to make him strong,” Ian shrugged. “Give him a weird name so he would be forced to stand up for himself.” 

“Yeah what about that bitch?” Mickey asked. “Where the fucks she?” 

“Texas,” Ian answered as he played with the straw in his drink. “She married some rich fuck. He didn’t want Yev so I took him.” 

“She left? Just like that?” It didn’t sound right. Svetlanna had been obsessed with that baby when Mickey was around. She did everything for him. It just didn’t seem right that she would just leave him at the age of two. 

“It was only supposed to be for a couple of months,” Ian answered. “She was convinced she could get this guy to take Yev too. She had this whole fantasy of the guy adopting Yev and them all living happily ever after.” 

“But?” 

“The guy didn’t fold,” Ian answered. “And Lana got too used to her new lifestyle. I mean we were struggling at the time. We had this shitty apartment, and this guy had a huge house. She had a way out and she took it. I don’t blame her.” 

“Well I fucking do,” Mickey frowned looking at his son. “She left her fucking kid, man.” 

Silence filled the table again as Mickey ran out of things to say. He had no fucking clue what to think. Everything was awkward. It felt like after they had sex for the first time. Both of them stuck in that little room while they waited for his Dad to fall asleep. Both forced to sit together in an awkward silence. 

Minutes went back before one of them spoke again. 

“What are we going to do here Mickey?” 

When Mickey looked towards Ian, the red head was focused on their son. Their son. That thought blow Mickey’s mind. Mickey always thought of Yev as his. Sure he had taken a while to come round to the idea of having a son. But for the last ten years Yev was his son. And he was also Ian’s son. For ten years Ian was the only Dad Yev knew. So no matter what happened, they shared a son.

“I don’t know,” Mickey answered honestly “I just know I want my son in my life,” he added as he turned to look at Yev. 

 

*

 

Nothing really changed. Ian allowed Yev to continue to train with Mickey at the gym, and Ian continued to stay away. They both just went back to their normal lives. Only now Ian knew exactly where Mickey was. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he was feeling a little hurt by everything. This was a new part of their relationship. All the years they had been on and off, Mickey had always caved and came to him. They had always found a way back to each other. But as the weeks went by, Mickey made no attempt to get in touch with him. There had been a few text messages sent back and forth, but all of those were about Yev. Ian felt oddly hurt by the whole thing. Like Mickey had finally given up. And that scared him. 

It was the first day of summer when Yev came bouncing down the stairs towards the breakfast table. “How would you feel about a house with a pool?” 

“I’d say that would be pretty expensive,” Ian answered between mouthfuls of toast. “Why?” 

“I just thought I’d throw out an new idea for when you’re house hunting,” Yev suggested. “I mean you’re still doing that, right? We’re still getting a bigger place?” 

“Sure,” Ian nodded. “The only problem is that houses on the north side are hard to come by. People aren’t really selling right now. We might have to go further out.” 

“We can’t do that,” Yev frowned. “We can’t leave north side.”

“Sure we can,” Ian went back to looking at his phone. “It will just mean getting up earlier and me dropping you off at school.”

“But Mickey...”

“What about him?” 

“Well he lives in north side,” Yev answered. 

“Yeah and you’d still get to go to the gym,” Ian shrugged. “It might just not be every day. We’ll see what happens.” 

“I know what you’re doing,” Yev frowned. “This is your way of getting me away from him.” 

“That is not what I’m doing.” Ian was being honest with his son. He didn’t want to take Yev away from Mickey. He just didn’t want to be so close to Mickey himself. 

“I thought you were okay with me and Mickey getting to know each other.” 

“I am.” Ian pretended to type on his phone, hoping his son would let it go. 

“Because you can’t stop me, you know,” Yev said annoyed. “He has rights.” 

“He’s got no rights,” Ian blurted out before he could stop himself. “I’m your father.” 

“He was my father first,” Yev pointed out. “He’s my blood.” 

“And I have the paper work in my office that says I have all the rights,” Ian puts his phone down on the table to look at his son. “If you want to see them.” 

“They could be fake,” Yev said weakly. “I mean don’t you need two parents permission before you can adopt a kid. You didn’t get Mickey’s permission.” 

“Your Mom never put Mickey’s name on the birth certificate,” Ian answered honestly. “I can show you that too if you want.” 

“But I’ve seen it,” Yev said confused. “It says Milkovich on it.” 

“Terry Milkovich,” Ian nodded. “Mickey’s Dad. He forced your Mom to put his name on it. God knows why. Probably so he could have more control or something. So like I said, Mickey has no rights.” 

“Fine,” Yev nodded before standing up. “But if you want to move away and run the risk of me hating you for the rest of my life, then do it. It’s your choice.” 

“I’m not stopping you seeing Mickey,” Ian sighed. “I’m just trying to give myself some piece of mind.” 

Yev grabbed his gym bag from under the kitchen table before looking down at his Dad. “Just remember this is all on you. Things could have been so different if you hadn’t acted like a complete ass all those years ago.” 

“Yeah,” Ian sighed as his son walked away. “I know that.”


	8. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter Eight

 

It’s the look on Yev’s face when he knocks on the office door that had Mickey’s heart leap out of his chest. The color had totally drained from the little boys face as Mickey opened the office door. 

“What is it?” 

“He won’t get up,” Yev said in a voice so small it made Mickey want to wrap his arms around him. “Last night he said he had a headache and went to bed early. This morning... He’s just staring at the wall.” 

“Did he take his meds?” Mickey’s already collecting his car keys from his desk. 

“The bottles are beside his bed,” Yev nodded as Mickey lead him out of the gym. 

“Well its going to be okay, your Dad’s just...” 

“I know what’s happening,” Yev interrupted. “It’s happened before. It’s just been a long time.” 

“What do you usually do?” Mickey locked up the gym before pushing Yev towards the car. 

“Call Aunt Fiona.” 

“Have you?” 

“I called her before I came here,” Yev answered causing Mickey to stop walking. 

“So she’s coming?” 

“She’s on her way now.” 

Mickey chewed on his bottom lip before looking at Yev. “I’ll drop you back home.” 

“But...” 

“Your Aunt Fiona knows what she’s doing,” Mickey explained. 

“But she’s going to make me go stay with my Uncle Lip,” Yev complained. “That’s what she always does.” 

“Tough break kid,” Mickey shrugged. “But if that’s what she thinks is best.” 

“Mickey please,” Yev pleaded. “Please come with me.” 

“Come on kid,” Mickey sighed. “Why the fuck you got to look at me like that?” 

“Dad said my puppy dog eyes can get me anything,” Yev answered with a soft smile. 

“Just get in the fucking car,” Mickey smiled patting Yev’s shoulder. 

 

*

 

Fiona was already at Ian’s when Yev and Mickey pulled up to the front of the house. 

“Al right kid,” Mickey said cutting the engine. “Looks like your Aunt Fiona’s here. You better get inside.”

“You’re not coming with me?” Yev looked at Mickey with wide eyes. 

“That’s probably not for the best,” Mickey sighed looking at the house. “The whole families probably in there by now.” 

“Please Mickey.” 

“Come on, Kid,” Mickey sighed rubbing the back of his neck. “Me walking in there with you will not end well. Your Dad’s siblings are...” 

“Crazy overprotective freaks,” Yev finished. “I know they are. That’s why I want you there. If I go in there alone I know what’s going to happen. Aunt Fiona’s probably already got my bag ready for Uncle Lip’s. And If I go there I won’t be able to come to training. Uncle Lip is convinced that Dad letting me box is only teaching me how to be a thug.” 

“He’s never seen you punch, has he?” 

“I’m not in the mood to joke, Mickey.” 

“Sorry,” Mickey mumbled before looking towards the house. “Your Uncle Lip in there?” 

“That’s his car,” Yev nodded. 

“Fuck,” Mickey cursed under his breath. 

“You didn’t get along with my Uncle Lip?” 

“That’s like saying Hitler didn’t get along with the Jews, kid,” Mickey sighed. 

“I don’t want to go to Uncle Lips.” Yev worked his puppy dog look again that was slowly turning Mickey into a pussy. 

“Get out of the fucking car,” Mickey sighed taking his seat belt off. 

“You’re coming in?” 

“Get out of the fucking car.” 

 

*

 

“Yevgeny where have you...” 

Mickey stood behind his son as with his hands on his shoulders as the whole Gallagher clan stood looking at them. He tried to look like he wasn’t shittin his pants, but it wasn’t exactly what he where he wanted to be right now. Surrounded by the fucking Gallaghers. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Lip,” Mickey nodded. “Good to see you too.” 

“Oh my god, Mickey?” Debbie tried not to sound too excited as the rest of her family stood frozen. 

“Hey,” Mickey nodded. “You grew up.” 

“Ten years,” Debbie nodded. 

“Yeah,” Mickey nodded. “Ten years.” 

“What’s going on here?” Fiona finally spoke up. “Yevgeny?” 

“Mickey’s my new coach,” Yev smiled proudly looking up at Mickey. 

“My brother know you’ve got your hands on his son?” 

Mickey turned his attention to the youngest Gallagher brother. Ten years had changed Carl greatly. The last time Mickey had seen the young teen, he had been a skinny little thing. Now he stood as tall as Ian, but with a lot more muscles. Tattoo’s scattered across his skin. He had a look that reminded Mickey of a lot of the guys he knew in prison. A scary not all there look about him.

“Dad knows Mickey’s here, Uncle Carl,” Yev answered before Mickey could say anything. 

“What the fuck?” Lip cursed. “So are you two like... Are you back together?” 

“I’m just here to get to know Yev,” Mickey answered. “Ian and I are... I’m just here for Yev.” 

“I can’t deal with this right now,” Fiona sighed before she went back to moving around the living room collecting Yev’s things. “Yev I’ve already packed your clothes, I just need you to go to your room and grab a few things to keep your entertained.” 

“So he’s going back to the hospital?” Yev backed up until he was pressed against Mickey. 

“I think so, honey,” Fiona said softly. “But don’t worry. He’ll be up and better in no time.” 

“But I don’t want to go to Uncle Lips,” Yev complained. 

Mickey felt all eyes on him as his young son complained. “This has fuck all to do with me.” Mickey held his hands up as a sign of peace. 

“Of course you’re going to Uncle Lips,” Fiona sighed. “There’s nowhere else for you to go right now.” 

“I can go with Mickey,” Yev announced bringing Mickey right into it.

“Like fuck he can.” Lip moved to stand closer to Mickey. 

“It would make more sense, Uncle Lip. He only lives ten minutes away.” 

“Yevegeny, I’m not leaving you in the care of... Of someone you don’t know.” 

“I know him,” Yev frowned. “I’ve spent every day with him for months.” 

“What the fuck has been going here?” Fiona asked confused. 

“I moved here to take a job as a coach at a gym, Yevgeny ended up being a member of that gym,” Mickey listed off. “That’s pretty much it. Now instead of us all standing around here bitching at each other, why don’t we figure out what to do with Gallagher.”

“You’re not going to come in here and take over,” Lip said giving Mickey a warning look. “Now Yev, you’re coming with me and I don’t want to hear any complaining. You know you have a good time at my house. We’ll do a lot of fun things.” 

“I don’t want you to go and sit in your house while your wife gives me pity looks because my Dad’s in the nut house again,” Yev complained. “I want to stay with Mickey.”

“For the love of god, Yevgeny,” Fiona yelled. “Stop making things difficult right now. Do as you’re told.” 

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Mickey tried to keep calm, but he really wanted to let rip with everyone in the room. “He’s just a fucking kid.” 

“Hey you don’t get a say in this,” Lip snapped. “You can’t just come back here and think you can take over. This is how we do things. When Ian gets sick, this is how things go down, and Yev knows that. Don’t you Yev.” 

“But I want to stay with Mickey.” 

“And that’s never going to happen,” Lip said looking at his young nephew. “Now go get your things.” 

“But...” 

“Let him stay with Mickey.” 

“Hey sweet face.” Fiona is the first one to notice Ian standing at the top of the stairs. “Your up.” 

“If Mickey is okay with taking Yev then he can,” Ian slowly made his way now the stairs to join the rest of his family. “I’m going back to the hospital, aren’t I?” 

“It’s okay, honey,” Fiona said as she rubbed Ian’s chest. “We’re going to get you all fixed up.” 

“Ian I don’t think Yev should be going somewhere new,” Lip said getting his brother’s attention. “I mean I don’t want you to worry about.” 

“He’ll be with Mickey,” Ian said moving towards his son. “I won’t be worrying about him.” 

“You mean it, Dad?” 

“Yeah,” Ian said forcing a smile for his son as he held his face in his hands. “I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Dad,” Yev said quietly. “It’s just the meds right?” 

“Just the meds,” Ian smiled. 

Mickey stood back awkwardly and watched Ian and Yev try to have their private conversation. The last time he had seen Ian so down, nothing could get through it him. He couldn’t even leave the bed, but this time there was a difference. Yev was Ian’s anchor. Yev was a reason for Ian to keep going. 

“You okay to take him?” Ian looked towards Mickey for the first time. 

“Of course,” Mickey nodded quickly. “If that’s what you want.” 

“It’ll only be for a few days,” Ian said with a little uncertainity. “Then I’ll be home and he’ll be back here.” 

“I know man,” Mickey nodded. “Just a few days.” 

“Ian are you sure about this?” Lip pushed in making Mickey want to smack him. He was so lucky Yev was standing between them. “Are you sure he’s not going to just take off with Yev?” 

“His meds aren’t fucking working, man,” Mickey said angrily. “Why are you putting thoughts like that in his head?” 

“I know he’s not going to take off,” Ian answered before looking at Mickey. “You’re not, are you?” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Ian,” Mickey promised. Trying his best to hide the real meaning behind his sentence. He wasn’t going anywhere. He couldn’t.


	9. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter nine 

“And that’s the sofa,” Mickey said pointing to the old worn out sofa. “I can take that and you can have my bed.” 

“You don’t have a guest room?” Yev asked surprised. 

“I don’t have guests,” Mickey answered. “Look I know it’s a bit of a shit hole, but I don’t need a lot. I like things basic.” 

“My Dad’s sort of like that,” Yev remarked as he slowly walked around the small living area. “The first time he bought a brand new bed and not one that he found in a thrift shop, he freaked out about sitting on it. He spent the first week sleeping on the floor next to the bed because he thought it was too good to sleep on.” 

“Well your Dad and I didn’t really have a lot growing up,” Mickey shrugged. “In fact we had fuck all. So a brand new bed is a big deal.” 

“I can take the sofa,” Yev said throwing his bag down on top of it. “You’re old. You need somewhere comfortable to sleep.”

“Yeah and you’re an ass hole,” Mickey frowned. “And yeah you are taking the sofa for that smart ass comment. Now what about food? All I’ve got is out of date bread and funky looking cheese.” 

“Take out?” 

“I could eat,” Mickey nodded. “Pizza?” 

“Is that all you eat?” Yev asked raising an eyebrow the same way Mickey did. 

“Pretty much,” Mickey smirked. “Tomorrow we’ll go shopping for food. I mean that’s what your Dad would want, isn’t it? I’m guessing he cooks and shit for you.” 

“Don’t all dads?” 

“Not mine,” Mickey mumbled as he grabbed the menus from the side of the refrigerator. “My old man was too busy beating the shit out me of to cook. I did seem him with a pot once. But that was only to beat me over the head with it.” 

“A few kids from south side told me stories about my Granddad...”

“He’s not your fucking Granddad,” Mickey interrupted. “He’s a waste of space that has nothing to do with you. He is a man you will never ever meet.” 

“Why are granddads such disappointments?” Yev asked with a frown on his face. 

“I take it you’re talking about Frank?” 

“My Dad really doesn’t like his Dad,” Yev nodded. “I don’t get it though. Grandpa Frank can be a lot of fun. He once got me to hit him over the head with a bat.” 

“Probably for some scam.” 

“It was to lie to the woman he was seeing,” Yev nodded. “But he gave me twenty bucks.”

“More than he’s ever given your Dad,” Mickey grumbled. 

“My Dad will be checked into the hospital by now,” Yev sighed. 

Mickey only nodded his head as he watched Yev throw himself down onto the sofa. 

“You really think he’s going to be okay, Mickey?” 

“Of course he fucking is,” Mickey grumbled. “It’s happened before. He’s bounced back every time.”

“It’s rare that he goes to the hospital though,” Yev remarked. “He usually just stays in bed and waits it out.” 

“Look I know your Dad,” Mickey sighed. “It’s going to take more than his fucked up mind to keep him down. He’ll bounce back.” 

“I hope so,” Yev sighed. “Because I don’t know how many other cocktails of drugs he can take. They must be running out of options by now.” 

 

*

 

The days went by quickly as Mickey tried his best to keep things normal for Yev. The only problem was, he had no idea how to look after anyone. He hadn’t been responsible for anyone since Ian, all those years ago. Now there was an actual kid. His kid living in his home, and Mickey was responsible for making sure he stayed alive. 

Yev had been pretty quiet since Ian went into hospital. Mickey was sure the young boy was afraid, even if Yev would never admit it. But Mickey watched him closely. He was constantly checking his phone for messages from the Gallagher about Ian. He was trying to be a grown up, but Mickey could see he was just a scared little boy, who missed his Dad. 

By the fourth day, Mickey was starting to get as worried as Yev. The last time he remembered Ian being in the hospital for three days, but as the forth day came, Mickey started feeling that feeling in the pit of his stomach. That feeling he only every got when it involved the red head. And it didn’t help that the Gallagher clan weren’t exactly friendly to him. He had no fucking clue what was going on. Sure they called Yev’s phone a few times a day to make sure he was okay, but there was no real news about Ian. They just kept saying that Ian was doing fine and would be home soon. Something just didn’t sit right with Mickey. 

“You hear anything?” It was the same question Yev asked every morning before sitting down at the small kitchen counter Mickey had set two stools in front of. 

“Not a thing kid,” Mickey placed empty bowl in front of Yev. “Now what kind of cereal do you want today?” 

Yev looked at the long row of cereal boxes on top of the counter that Mickey gone out and bought. He had probably bought every box they had in the store. That along with about ten bags of food. 

“I’m not that hungry this morning,” Yev answered. 

“Al right well why don’t you go get dressed and we’ll head down to the gym,” Mickey said placing his dirty plate in the sink. “”I’m thinking of letting Freddie get smacked around again. Use him as a punch bag. What do you think?” 

“So you hate him too now?” Yev smirked. 

“Well you don’t like him, so that’s enough for me,” Mickey shrugged. “So go get dressed.” 

“I was actually thinking we could maybe go see Dad,” Yev said uneasy. “I mean I tried asking Aunt Fiona to take me, but she said no. She never lets me go.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Mickey remarked. “Those places aren’t really for kids.” 

“I know they have family rooms,” Yev said. “I read about the place online.” 

“Still doesn’t mean its a place for kids.” 

“But I want to see my Dad,” Yev said sounding so much younger than he was. “Please?” 

“Fuck,” Mickey cursed looking at his son’s pouting lip. 

 

*

 

Mickey had no fucking clue how this kid could get round him so quickly. He was no push over. In fact he prided himself on the fact that no one could push him around. He did things his way and no fucker told him what to do. Well that’s how it was supposed to be. That’s why he was standing in a small line waiting to be let in to see Ian. Because he was no push over. He was a fucking smuck when it came to this kid. 

“So he’s in there?” Yev whispered pointing towards the locked doors. 

“Probably,” Mickey nodded as he nudged Yev a step closer to the desk. 

“Why is it locked?” 

“It’s a hospital,” Mickey answered looking towards the doors. “They’re just protecting people.”

“From people like my Dad?” 

“Your Dad isn’t dangerous,” Mickey frowned. 

“I know he took me when I was a baby,” Yev said quietly. “That’s how he ended up in one of these places the first time.” 

“You know too fucking much kid,” Mickey complained. 

“Was I in any danger?” 

“No,” Mickey frowned. “No matter how far your Dad went, he would never put you in danger. His head was just fucked up.” Mickey waited for the people in front of him to move away from the desk before he and Yev took a step forward. “We’re here to see Ian Gallagher.” 

The older looking nurse took a quick glance at Mickey and Yev before typing on her computers. “I’m going to need to see an Id.” 

Mickey pulled his driving licence from his back pocket throwing it onto the desk. It was all very similar to the last time he had been in a hospital like this. 

“Relationship with the patient?” And they were still asking the same fucking questions.

“I’m his son,” Yev answered quickly as the nurse looked at Mickey. 

Boyfriend, Mickey had said the last time. But this time he had no fucking clue. What the fuck was he to Ian. “I’m his...” his mind was blank. 

“You know it’s only family that can see the patients in this ward,” the nurse explained. “So if you’re...”

“He’s my other Dad,” Yev interrupted. “He is family.” 

“Okay,” the nurse nodded before sliding over two visitors passes. “The family room is on the fourth door on the right. Please don’t wander around, and please don’t interact with the other patients.” 

Mickey’s head was somewhere else as Yev handed him the visitors pass. Dad. It was the first time Mickey had heard Yev call him that. He might not have said it directly to him, but it was close enough. Although the kid was probably only making sure they got to see Ian. He would have probably told the nurse anything to get in. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head as Yev held open the now unlocked door for him. 

 

*

 

The family room was a lot nicer than the other room Mickey and been in all those years ago. There was nice sofas scattered around the room and boxes of toys, Mickey guessed were for the younger kids who came to visit. Mickey and Yev sat side by side facing the door waiting for Ian to come in.

“Is he going to be like my Dad?” Yev asked breaking the silence. 

“Who else would he be like?” Mickey asked rubbing his hands together from nerves. 

“I don’t know,” Yev answered. “I just figured everyone would take me away from my Dad when this happened because he became different. Like he looked like my Dad, but my Dad wasn’t there.” 

“He might be a little out of it,” Mickey answered quoting Fiona all those years ago. “A little tired from the meds, but he’s still your Dad.” 

“My sneakers are dirty,” Yev announced causing Mickey to look down at his feet. 

“Well you will insist on walking through the mud.” 

“You think he’ll yell at me for that?” Yev asked. “He hates when I go around with dirty sneakers.” 

“He’s probably going to be so happy to see you that he won’t even notice the fucking shoes.” 

The went back to silence for a few more minutes before the door opened and Ian walked in. Yev rushed to his Dad before Mickey had a chance to stop him. 

“What are you doing here?” Ian asked shocked as Yev wrapped himself around his Dad’s waist. 

“Mickey brought me,” Yev answered looking up at his Dad.

“I see that,” Ian smiled running his hand through his son’s hair. “You okay?” 

“I’m better now,” Yev nodded pressing his head against his father’s chest. 

Mickey stood awkwardly in front of the rows of seats as he watched Ian close his eyes and press his lips to the top of his son’s head. It was the same movement Ian used to do with him when they were alone. Just something so simple that meant so much to Mickey. 

“Lets sit down,” Ian said pulling Yev away to look down at him. “You can tell me what you’ve been up to. Thanks for bringing him,” he added once he got close enough to Mickey. 

“It’s no problem,” Mickey shrugged, suddenly feeling like he was intruding on something. For days Yev had tried his best to act like an adult, but now in front of Ian he had turned into a little boy again. It was all getting a little too personal for Mickey. “Why don’t I wait outside?” 

“No,” Yev frowned. “You don’t have to.”

“Actually they probably won’t let me stay in here alone with Yev,” Ian said glancing towards the closed door where two nurses stood talking. 

“They won’t let you stay with your own son?” 

“You know what it’s like,” Ian answered hoping Mickey would read between the lines. “This place.” 

“They think you’re going to hurt me or something?” sadly Yev knew exactly how to read between the lines. 

“I wouldn’t hurt you,” Ian answered. 

“Of course you fucking wouldn’t,” Mickey snapped. “These fucking people don’t know what they’re talking about half the time.” 

“So when are you coming home?” Yev asked trying to change the subject. 

“When he’s better,” Mickey answered quickly. 

“They’re thinking tomorrow.”

“Seriously?” Mickey asked surprised. 

“They’ve got me on an new med,” Ian nodded. “So they just wanted to keep me a day or two longer just to make sure it’s working.”

“It looks like it is,” Mickey remarked looking Ian up and down. 

“I feel a lot better,” Ian smiled before turning his attention back to Yev. “So what have you been doing?” 

“Well Mickey can’t cook for shit,” Yev answered.

“Hey,” Ian and Mickey scolded at the same time. 

“What the fuck did I tell you about your fucking language?” Mickey frowned looking down at a smiling Yev. 

“I wonder where he gets it from,” Ian smirked looking between the two dark haired boys.


	10. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter Ten

 

It had only been five days, but when Mickey stood leaning against his kitchen sink watching Yev pack up his things, it felt like a knife in the heart. Mickey was convinced that he didn’t need anyone in his life. Everyone he thought he ever needed left him eventually. But over the five days his son was staying at his house, he learned he needed him. And he’s be lying if he didn’t admit that his heart was aching at the thought he wouldn’t be waking up and seeing his son tomorrow. 

“So what usually happens when your Dad gets better?” Mickey placed his coffee cup in the sink before heading into the living area where Yev was moving around picking up his things. 

“Well the first night My Aunt Fiona sometimes stays over,” Yev answered. “Unless my Dad convinces her that we’ll be okay on our own. He usually wins.” 

“Right,” Mickey nodded working his bottom lip with his teeth. “So you’ll be okay?” 

“The worst is over,” Yev answered. 

“Right,” Mickey nodded again. “Because if you want to crash here another night, you can.”

“That would be great,” Yev smiled. “But I should get home to my dad.” 

“Right,” Mickey nodded turning his head to cover the look that he had on his face. It was stupid to feel hurt, but he just couldn’t help it.” 

“But I’ve loved staying here,” Yev added quickly, like he could hear Mickey’s thoughts. “Maybe I could do it again. Like a sleepover or something.” 

“Well we’re not fucking girls,” Mickey frowned. “But you can crash if you want.” 

“You’re funny,” Yev smiled. He turned to continue packing his small bag while Mickey looked on smiling. 

 

*

 

They were already all there waiting when Mickey pulled up to the house. All standing around outside all giving Mickey that same Gallagher look. Ten years ago Mickey was convinced he could become a member of the family, but that thought had long gone. These people looked like they hated Mickey’s guts. Fuck knows why. Sure Mickey might have tried to murder one of their siblings, but that bitch deserved it. And if he was being honest, he took the rap for Debbie. If he had tried to save his own skin, he would have done what his lawyer told him to, and shopped Debbie in. It was her fucking plan to begin with. But the Gallagher’s didn’t remember any of that. It was all about them, and fuck any one else. 

Mickey shook the bad thoughts from his head and turned to look at his son. “I think your Dad’s home.” 

“You coming in?” 

“I don’t know,” Mickey shrugged, glancing back at Lip. “I should probably get to the gym.” 

“Or you could come in and say hi to my Dad,” Yev suggested. “I mean you talked all about how you wanted him back. How you had this long plan. When are you going to start working on it?” 

“Why the fuck do I tell you anything?” Mickey frowned. 

“Because I’m your best friend,” Yev answered smiling brightly. 

“The fuck you are,” Mickey scoffed. 

“I was at your house for five days and your phone didn’t ring once,” Yev pointed out. “It’s like you’ve cut off everyone you ever knew.” 

“Everyone I knew is locked up,” Mickey pointed out. 

“What about Aunt Mandy?” 

“What about her?” 

“Don’t you miss her?” 

“No,” Mickey answered. And he was being honest. Sure he’d love his sister to be in his life, but her life was great from what he heard. And that was more important to Mickey than her being in his life. As long as she was happy, then he was happy.

“But you missed my Dad.” 

“Al right kid,” Mickey sighed turning off the engine. “Time to get out of the car.” 

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Yev smiled. “So you missed my Dad.” 

Mickey looked at the Gallagher’s who were now making their way into the house. “What the fuck if I did?” 

“So you can love someone?” Yev asked. 

“The fucking questions that come out of your mouth,” Mickey mumbled shaking his head. “Of course I’m capable of love. I have a heart, don’t I?” 

“But you don’t miss your own sister?” 

“My sister is happy,” Mickey answered feeling himself getting a little annoyed. “I know where she is, I know she’s safe. And that’s all I need.” 

“Because she doesn’t need you to look after her any more?” Yev asked. “Because she’s got some guy looking after her now?” 

“Yeah,” Mickey nodded. “That’s it.” 

“And if you showed up here and my Dad had someone looking after him then you would walk away and be happy?” Yev turned his full body to look at Mickey. “You’d walk away and you’d never miss him.” 

“Of course I’d fucking miss him,” Mickey frowned. 

“That sounds like you can’t live without him,” Yev shrugged. 

Mickey didn’t have an answer for that. He lived ten years without the red head, it might not have been happy years, but he survived. Sure his life would have been better with Ian in it, but it went on. His life didn’t end when Ian walked out of it.

“You should come in,” Yev didn’t wait for Mickey to answer. He stepped out of the car and stood by Mickey’s door. Mickey so wanted to start the car and drive off, but the kid was right. 

“Fucking kid,” he cursed before opening up the door. 

 

*

 

“You can stop inspecting him now,” Mickey snapped as Fiona did everything but check Yev’s temperature. “Nothing happened to him.” 

“I had a good time Aunt Fiona,” Yev smiled looking up at his Aunt. “Where’s my Dad?” 

“He’s gone for a shower honey.” 

“Well thanks for dropping him off,” Carl took a step forward, getting in Mickey’s face. “You can leave now.” 

“Is that a fucking spider on your neck?” Mickey asked looking at the large tattoo going down his full neck. He was sure he wasn’t going to be intimidated by Carl Gallagher and his fucked up tattoos.

“Leave.” 

“Carl,” Fiona warned getting between Mickey and Carl. “Not now.” 

“Crap.” Lip cursed from across the room. “I’ve got to go, Fi. That was the kids school. You guys okay here?” 

Mickey watched the two oldest Gallaghers share a look as Lip passed him. 

“We’ll be fine,” Fiona answered. “Carl go with Lip.” 

“But...” 

“Just go,” Fiona answered. 

“Actually shouldn’t one of us go too?” Debbie asked. “We can’t leave V all day with the kids.” Fiona’s eyes landed on Mickey again, but he just stared right back. “I can stay if you want to go.” 

“I don’t know,” Fiona frowned. 

“I’ll be fine,” Debbie pressed. “I’ll make sure I get Ian and Yev something to eat.” 

“And he’s got to take his meds,” Fiona added as she was gathering up her bag and keys. 

“I’ve already got them set out.” 

Mickey took a step to the side as the Gallaghers one by one headed out the front door. Each one of them giving him a look as they passed him. The last to leave was Fiona. She waited until her brothers were out of ear shot before finally talking to Mickey. 

“Thanks... You know for taking Yev. It helped.” 

“Sure,” Mickey said unsure of what else to say. 

“Call me if you need me, Debs,” Fiona said before heading out the door leaving Mickey standing alone in the hallway with Debbie looking at him.

“Has Yev had lunch yet?” 

“He had some toast earlier,” Mickey answered keeping his guard up around the young red head. Sure Debbie had always been the one Gallagher on his side back in the day, but god knows where her feelings stood now. 

“Well I’m going to go make him and Ian something,” Debbie said before looking at her Nephew. “Yev come help me. Mickey could you maybe take Ian’s meds up to him. His rooms the last door on the left.”

“But...” 

“He really has to take his meds on time,” Debbie interrupted. “Last door on the left,” she added before heading towards the kitchen. 

“Last door on the left,” Yev smirked handing Mickey the pill bottles. 

Fucking Gallaghers, Mickey cursed to himself as his eyes landed on the stairs. 

 

*

 

Of course Ian’s bedroom door was wide open when Mickey got to the top of the stairs, and of course the red head was standing there in nothing but a towel. That was just Mickey’s fucking luck. 

“Mickey?” Ian looked surprised as Mickey stood awkwardly at the bedroom door. 

“I brought Yev back and Debbie said it was time for your meds,” Mickey handed over the bottles quickly, trying his best not to look Ian up and down. He tried his best not to, but he failed miserably. Of course Ian still looked good. Hell he looked better. Ian frowned at the pill bottles in his hands that caused Mickey’s stomach to sink. “You got to take them man. You know that.”

“Sure I’ve got to take them,” Ian nodded. “But I only took them twenty minutes ago. I’m confused. Why would Debbie send you up with them. She watched me take them.” 

“She probably forgot,” Mickey said shaking his head silently. Debbie hadn’t changed at all. She was still poking her nose in where it didn’t belong. “Anyway I should go...”

“Actually I wanted to talk to you.” Ian moved around the room towards the closet. “About Yev.”

Mickey lets his eyes roam around the bedroom while Ian grabbed a few items from this closet. The room was just Ian. Everything from the comforter on the bed to the curtains was Ian. 

“He’s gotten really attached,” Ian added. Mickey watched him closely as he lay out a pair of jeans and a t shirt on the bed. “And I guess we should have some sort of... I don’t know if you would call it visiting rights or...” 

“You talking about sharing him or something?” 

“I just want what’s best for Yev,” Ian answered. “I had a lot of time to think while I was at the hospital. And well if you want to get to know him. I mean you already know him, but I guess what I’m trying to say that is you’re his Dad too. I mean you didn’t give him up all those years ago. Shit just happened and you got separated. And that was probably my fault. In fact I know it was my fault. I was too busy worrying about myself that I didn’t even think about you. I didn’t think of you missing Yev. So I need to make up for that. Yev needs to get to know you. So what do you think?” 

“I think those fucking pills make you talk too much,” Mickey answered causing Ian to laugh hard. 

“Yeah they probably do.” 

“But all that other stuff sounds good,” Mickey nodded. “I mean getting to know Yev. He’s a good kid.” 

“He is.” 

“You did a good job with him.” Mickey watched the blush rise in Ian’s cheeks. “But I’d like to help. Take some of the pressure off.” 

“You’ve changed,” Ian blurted out causing himself to blush even more. “I mean well of course you’ve changed but well...”

“Relax,” Mickey said holding his hand up. “You’re right, I have changed. Eight years in the can will do that.” 

“You’re calmer.” 

“I grew up.”

“Do you think...” Ian paused looking like he was thinking over what he was about to say. 

“Say what you got to say Ian.” 

“I hate that,” Ian sighed. “I hate when you call me Ian.” 

“That's your fucking name.” 

“The whole time we were together you never once called me by my name.” Mickey was fully aware of that fact. He didn’t need Ian to tell him. “I was always firecrotch or Gallagher. I was never Ian.” 

“Well like I said, I’ve changed. So what did you want to say?” 

“Do you think if we didn’t break up that we’d be right here, right now?” 

“Honestly?” 

“Please,” Ian nodded. 

“No,” Mickey answered honestly. “We’d still be stuck in South Side. Still in that shitty house.”

“But we’d have been together,” Ian pointed out. “Happy.”

“Would you have been happy?” Mickey was sure the answer would be no, but Ian answered quickly. 

“Of course I would have.” 

“You really think that?” 

“Mickey breaking up with you on that porch all those years ago was the biggest mistake of my life,” Ian answered honestly. “And every day since that day I’ve regretted it. My mind was so fucked up and that’s no excuse. I just wish I could go back.” 

“Life doesn’t let you do that.”

“Are we ever going to be okay?” 

“You and me?” Mickey asked surprised. 

“Yev said something about you having this great plan.” 

“That kid says a lot of fucking things,” Mickey shrugged. 

“I really wish I could go back,” Ian said softly. “Fix all my fuck ups.” 

“Just keep taking your pills,” Mickey said softly. “Keep yourself healthy for the kid.”

“What about us?” 

“We’re fine,” Mickey answered. 

“Is there an us?” Ian sounded so heartbroken that all Mickey wanted to do was reach out and hug him. 

“There’s always been an us.” he answered before turning and walking out of the room.


	11. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter Eleven

 

If Mickey was to say his life was perfect he’d be a little dramatic, but his life was pretty fucking great. Since his little talk with Ian, they had worked out an plan where Mickey would take care of Yev after school while Ian worked. They would hang out at the gym and maybe grab something to eat after. Then Ian would come and pick Yev up and Mickey would go back to his apartment alone. The first few days when Ian arrived at the gym things felt a little off, but as the days past Mickey started feeling better about the whole situation. They were actually talking now. Nothing deep, but words were exchanged. Ian had even flirted a little causing Mickey to blush. The whole thing was pretty fucking great. Everything was going great. That was until Mickey’s piece of shit car broke down in the middle of the street on his way to pick up some stuff for the gym. 

“Motherfucking piece of shit.” Mickey cursed as he kicked the side of his car. Of course it had to break down on that day. It wasn’t like he didn’t have enough to do. He was getting ready for another fight and the gym needed new gloves. But that wasn’t going to happen with his car laying lifeless on the side of the road. 

“You stupid piece of shit,” Mickey yelled throwing another kick together the car. 

“Talking to your car now?” 

“Ian?” Mickey asked even before he turned around. Of course the red head had to just turn up at that moment. That was just his luck.

“Having trouble?” 

“What the fuck do you think?” Mickey grumbled. 

“It looks like it’s overheating,” Ian remarked as he climbed out of his own car. 

“How the fuck would you know?” 

“I run two car dealerships,” Ian smirked before going to the front of Mickey’s car. 

“Right.” Mickey rubbed the back of his neck as Ian went to looking under the hood. 

“Well you’re fucked,” Ian sighed. “In fact I don’t know how the fuck you’ve gotten this far with this piece of shit.” 

“Don’t talk about Dolly like that,” Mickey blurted out before he even had time to think. 

“Dolly?” 

“Jesus,” Mickey mumbled.

“You named your car?” Ian asked, hiding his smile. “And you called it Dolly?” 

“It was called Dolly long before I bought it,” Mickey answered. “And fuck you.” 

“Sorry,” Ian smiled. “I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing with you.” 

“I’m not fucking laughing.” Mickey said, even though he was desperate to laugh. 

“Yeah maybe it’s not funny,” Ian frowned becoming suddenly serious. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it man,” Mickey sighed looking towards his car. “It is a piece of shit.” 

“You going somewhere important?” 

“It can wait,” Mickey shrugged. “What about you?” 

“I got a call from Yev’s school,” Ian sighed. “I’m supposed to be in a meeting right now, but that little shit decides he wants to start a fight.” 

“Yev fighting?” Mickey laughed. “You know that kid can’t hit for shit, right?” 

“Oh I’m aware of that,” Ian nodded. “That’s why he’s probably sitting with a burst lip and a black eye.”

“Who the fuck has he been fighting?” Mickey had no idea why he was suddenly feeling really fucking angry about the idea of someone hitting Yev. It made him want to go to the school and kick some kids ass in.

“Apparently it’s Freddie,” Ian answered. “Which I don’t understand. Yev and Freddie are great friends.” 

“You’re fucking joking right?” Mickey frowned. “Yev hates that little ass hole.” 

“They’re friends.” 

“Freddie is a homophobic ass hole who does nothing but torture Yev,” Mickey frowned. 

“How the fuck do you know that?” Ian asked looking suddenly annoyed.

 

“Yev told me.” 

“And he didn’t tell me?” The hurt was clear on Ian’s face. 

“He hates worrying you man,” Mickey answered trying to make everything better. 

“I guess,” Ian sighed. “He’s always been like that.” 

“He’s just trying to be a good son,” Mickey added. 

“Yeah,” Ian nodded. “Hey you want to come?” he asked changing the subject. 

“With you?” Mickey asked surprised. 

“Well it looks like you could use a ride,” Ian pointed towards the car. “After I pick up Yev I could drive you both back to the gym or something.” 

“Go to the school?” Mickey asked instantly feeling the need to hide his knuckles. 

“Well you are his other Dad,” Ian shrugged. “You should get to know his school. I can introduce you to his teacher.”

“That’s a big fucking step man,” Mickey admitted honestly. 

“I think you’re ready,” Ian smiled. 

Mickey stared at Ian for a few seconds before making up his mind. “Let’s fucking go then.” 

“Okay,” Ian smiled following Mickey back to his car. 

 

*

 

Yev’s little eyes lit up when he looked up and found his Dad and Mickey standing over him. 

“That’s some fucking face you got there kid,” Mickey tried to make light of the situation, but if he was honest he really wanted to find the father of the whatever kid did this and beat him. 

“Probably best you don’t use that language around here,” Ian whispered, looking of his shoulder where Mrs Apple the school’s secretary was standing. 

“What fucking language?” Mickey asked genuinely confused. 

“The F word,” Ian whispered before turning his attention to Yev. “Son what’s going on?” 

“It’s nothing,” Yev mumbled looking down at his hands. 

Mickey noticed his knuckles were split which told him whoever Yev was fighting with didn’t get away unharmed. “Was it Freddie?” 

“And his thugs,” Yev nodded. 

“They ganged up on you?” Ian asked surprised. 

“Well at least you got a few good shots in, right?” Mickey asked. 

“We don’t encourage hitting,” Ian whispered, sending Mrs Apple another look. 

“Since fucking when?” 

“Mickey,” Ian hissed. 

“It’s okay Dad,” Yev smiled. “He really doesn’t know he’s doing it.” 

“What am I doing?” 

“Look let me just talk to Principal Baxter and we’ll get this sorted out,” Ian said running a hand through his son’s hair. 

“Freddie’s mom and Dad are in with him now,” Yev sighed. “I’ve been told to wait here until you came.” 

“Al right so Freddie’s Dad’s here,” Mickey nodded looking around. “That’s good.” 

“We talk here,” Ian whispered. “This isn’t south side. I pay a lot of money for him to go to this school.” 

“You pay money for him to go to school?” Mickey looked at Ian like he had two heads. 

“It’s a private school Mickey,” Ian whispered.

“My Dad says my brain is really great and I shouldn’t ruin it,” Yev nodded. “So I need the best place to learn.”

“And to get your ass kicked,” Mickey added. “You know if you sent him to school on the south side his face wouldn’t be looking right it is right now.” 

“He’d also be running around with a gun and dealing drugs on a corner,” Ian pointed out. 

“Well I can’t argue with you there,” Mickey nodded. 

The office door open and out came Yev’s Principal. Mickey felt his defences go up. This guy just looked like a guy who would go out of his way to piss Mickey off. 

“Ian, glad you could come down so fast.” 

“Of course Mr Baxter.” 

Mickey stared at the red head as that voice came back. The same voice he had when he was at the gym talking to Freddie’s mom. That ‘I’ve got a pole up my ass’ voice. 

Mr Baxter turned his attention to Mickey. And Mickey just wanted to ask him what the fuck he was looking at, but luckily Ian sensed his uncomfort and jumped in.

“Mr Baxter this is Yevgeny’s biological father, Mickey,” Ian smiled nodding at Mickey. 

“Oh,” Mr Baxter looking at Mickey surprised. He wasn’t as surprised as Mickey was. Sure he knew he was Yev’s real Dad, but hearing it from Ian’s mouth. Well he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel good. “Oh well it’s nice to finally meet you, Mickey.” Mr Baxter stuck out his hand and Mickey just stared at it. 

“Yeah you too,” Mickey nodded keeping his hands by his sides. “So what’s happening with Yev?” 

“Why don’t we all go into my office?” Mr Baxter asked now forcing a smile on his face. 

Freddie and his parents were already sitting in the office when Mickey and Ian followed Mr Baxter in with Yev following behind. Mickey’s eyes fell on Freddie and he tried to hide the smile forming on his face. The kids face was more messed up than Yev’s. Pride washed over him as he took a seat next to Ian and across from Freddie and his parents. 

“I think you both already know Ian,” Mr Baxter said taking a seat behind his desk. “And this is, Mickey. Yevgeny’s other Dad. Micky this is Biggles and Maximus, Freddie’s parents.”

“I knew it,” Freddie smirked earning a look from Mickey. 

“And what do you know?” Mickey asked. 

“Nothing coach.”

“Well let me get you up to date,” Mr Baxter said. 

“Yeah what’s going on,” Ian asked sitting forwards in his seat. 

“There was an incident in gym glass,” Mr Baxter began. “And a fight broke out.” 

“Guess who started that one,” Maxumus scoffed as he fixed his tie. 

“What was that mumbles?” Mickey leaned forward in his seat to look over at Maxumus. 

“I’m just saying,” Maxumus answered cautiously. “Freddie has never been in a fight before.” 

“He’s a member of a fucking boxing club,” Mickey frowned. 

“Mr Gallagher I’m going to have to ask you not to curse,” Mr Baxter said looking over the table at Mickey. 

“It’s Milkovich,” Mickey corrected. “And I’m just saying. Freddie is a boxer. He knows how to fight.” 

“And isn’t your... Son also in that club?” Maxumus asked, spitting out the word son like it was poison on his tongue.

“Have you got a fucking problem?” Mickey asked. 

“Mickey please.” Ian grabbed onto his arm Mickey’s arm causing the dark haired man to jump. Ian pulled his hand away like Mickey had shocked him. A second of silence filled the room as Mickey and Ian stared at each other. It was the first time in ten years they had actually touched, and it felt just as mind blowing than the first time they touched all those years ago. 

Mickey nodded his head before looking back at Mr Baxter. “I won’t curse again.” 

“Thank you Mr Milkovich,” Mr Baxter nodded before turning back to Ian. “Like I was saying, there was a fight in gym class. And some words were exchanged. Words that are not tolerated in this school.” 

“I see,” Ian nodded looking down at Yev. “What did you say?” 

“Why do you think he said anything?” Mickey asked annoyed. “From what I’ve heard, it’s Freddie that knows all the colourful words.” 

“Are you accusing my son of...” 

“Listen man,” Mickey said turning his full attention to Freddie’s Dad. “Your kid is an homophobic ass hole whose voice irritates the fuck out of me. And now I’m seeing where he gets it from.” 

“Okay,” Mr Baxter said standing up. “I don’t think this is helping anyone. Lets just say that words were exchanged and then a fight broke out. Both boys are suspended for three days.” 

“Mr Baxter,” Ian frowned standing up. “I know my son, and I know he would never start a fight. Ever.” 

“Ian,” Mickey sighed tapping Ian’s arm and pointing towards Freddie. “The kids been punched. You really can’t be protesting his innocence right now.” 

“We will be complaining about this,” Freddie’s father said before ushering his wife and son out of the office, “I’ve never been so insulted in my life.” 

“Well why don’t you stick around?” Mickey called out. “I can keep going.” 

“I’m really sorry about this Mr Baxter,” Ian said. 

“It’s fine,” Mr Baxter said with a heavy sigh as he collected his things from his desk. “Yev Mr Collins is coming down with some work for you to do while you’re at home. And please use the time to think about what you did today,” Mr Baxter added as he walked out of his office leaving Yev alone with his two dads.

“So how much trouble am I in?” Yev asked looking between Mickey and Ian. 

Mickey looked at Ian who was too busy rubbing his face with his hand. 

“That much?” Yev frowned. 

“You’re not in trouble,” Ian sighed. “So what did he say to you?” 

“Nothing,” Yev shrugged. 

“Let me guess,” Mickey said. “Was it something that started with an F?” 

“He found out that Mickey was my Dad too and he told all the boys in gym class that I had two dads,” Yev rattled off quickly. “And he asked if I was a fag like my gay dads.” 

“And that made you angry?” Ian asked softly. 

“I don’t like the word fag,” Yev answered. “It’s a stupid word.”

“Look kid it’s okay if you’re not comfortable with the whole gay thing,” Mickey sighed. “Hell most of us aren’t.” 

“I don’t care if you’re gay,” Yev interrupted. “I just don’t like people talking bad about my family.” 

Family. Mickey stood stunned at the word. Was that what they were becoming. A family. A fucked up family, but still a family. Mickey took a quick look at Ian who was already staring back at Mickey with that fucking Gallagher smile on his face. 

“Well next time you fucking hit him when no one is looking,” Mickey grumbled causing Ian to smile harder. “I mean only stupid people get fucking caught.”

“Says that guy that got caught for attempted murder,” Yev smirked. 

Ian let out a loud laugh causing Mickey to smile. “Well fuck you to both of you.” 

“That was funny,” Ian laughed. 

The three of them stood in silent amusement as the office door opened and Yev’s English teacher walked in. 

“My god,” Mr Collins gasped looking at Yev’s face. “You really did get into a fight, didn’t you?” 

“You should see the other guy,” Yev smirked. 

“Ian,” Mr Collins nodded. 

“Hey Steve,” Ian smiled. “Mr Baxter said you’ve got some work for him?” 

“I put together a few tests for him,” Steve nodded handing Ian a folder. 

Mickey stood being ignored as Steve stood smiling at Ian. So Steve was a douchbag Mickey realised. A douchbag who was openly flirting with Ian while their son stood watching. Mickey had little images of making Steve the douchbags face look just like Yev’s was. He was completely flirted and giggling at everything Ian was saying. 

Mickey tried his best to tune them out by turning to look down at Yev, but Yev wasn’t helping. He was busy looking up at Mickey smirking. 

“What?” 

“Someone is jealous,” Yev said quietly. 

“And someone should shut the fuck up,” Mickey answered back but not so quietly. 

“What was that?” Ian asked. 

“I was just talking to Yev,” Mickey felt embarrassed at being caught by the red head. 

“Right,” Ian smiled before turning back to Steve. “Steve this is Mickey, he’s Yev’s other dad.” 

“Oh,” Steve looked at Mickey surprised. 

That’s right douchbag, Mickey thought as he held out his fuck u tattoo’d hand for Steve to shake. Usually shaking hands was an embarrassment for Mickey, but this time he knew he would enjoy it. Steve clocked the tattoos right away before nervously looking up to Mickey’s face. 

“I should go,” Steve backed away from the door quickly. “Get back to class,” he added before leaving the office quickly. 

“Mr Collins was being weird,” Yev remarked as Ian stared at Mickey with a smirk on his face. 

“Really weird,” Ian nodded. 

“You and Mr Collins know each other well?” Mickey asked trying to sound like he was just making conversation. 

“He has a crush on my Dad,” Yev answered for Ian. “He’s always asking about him.” Yev left his two days alone in the office as he walked outside. 

“Always asking for you?” Mickey asked. 

“He’s not my type,” Ian shrugged “I’m not really into blondes. I’m more of a dark haired guy myself.” 

Mickey looked Ian up and down chewing on his bottle lip. “Yeah I heard that about you,” he said softly before following his son out of the office.


	12. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter twelve

 

“Will you go on a date with me?” Ian stood with his head held high as he stared straight ahead. “I’d like to take you on a date. How about a coffee. Tea?” Ian frowned as he fixed his tie. “I’m hungry are you hungry? How about dinner?” Ian squeezed his eyes shut as he shook his head. “Are you hungry?” he scoffed. “Stupid fucking idiot. Why are you always screwing up?” 

“Dad, who are you talking to?” 

Ian jumped back from his bathroom mirror to find Yev standing at the door. “You’re up.” 

“And you’re talking to yourself in the mirror,” Yev frowned. “Do I need to call Aunt Fiona?” 

“No,” Ian answered quickly. Yev continued to stare at his father with a concerned look. “I promise you, son. I’m fine. I’m just... Practising,” 

“For what?” Yev asked jumping up on the bathroom sink. 

“Just practising a conversation for later on,” 

“For Mickey?”

“Shouldn’t you be somewhere?” Ian pretended to go back to brushing his hair in the mirror, but he could feel his son still staring. “What?” 

“I think if you ask him out he’ll say yes,” Yev said. “I mean if that’s what you want to do.” 

“No offence son, but I really don’t want to talk about my love life with you.” 

“Why not?” Yev asked pulling Ian’s attention away from the mirror. “Mickey talks to me about his.”

“Mickey’s got a love life?” Ian asked surprised. 

“Huh,” Yev remarked sliding off of the sink. 

“What?” 

“Mickey seeing someone else makes you feel jealous,” Yev remarked as he looked up at his Dad. 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“You didn’t have to,” Yev smiled. “Your face said it all.” 

“Just tell me if he has a love life or not,” Ian pushed. “Or I’ll ground you and take away your phone.”

“He doesn’t have a love life,” Yev smiled. “And he even turned down the ass he could have gotten in prison. That’s how loyal he is to you.” 

Ian pulled a face as he listened to his son talk. “Okay, never say the words turned down ass to me again. Got it?” 

“I’m just trying to make a point,” Yev shrugged. 

“You’re just trying to make me throw up,” Ian said before turning back to look at himself in the mirror. 

“That expression on your face,” Yev said looking at the mirror. “That expression is relief.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You’re happy Mickey is single,” Yev explained. “You should tell him that.” 

“Isn’t there morning cartoons you should be watching or something?” 

“I’m eleven,” Yev answered as he walked out of the small bathroom, 

“Then go do something an eleven year old would do,” Ian yelled out. 

 

...................................

 

Who ever was knocking on his door on a Sunday morning and getting him out of bed was going to get their ass kicked. Mickey cursed to himself as he stormed from his bedroom towards the front door. 

“You better know how to fucking fight.” It was the one day of the week he could actually relax. No one really showed up at the gym on a Sunday so he could go down there whenever he wanted. That was usually what happened. But not that morning. That morning he had some ass hole banging on his door. 

“What?” Mickey snapped as he pulled the front door open.

“Mr Milkovich?” A nervous looking guy stood in front of him wearing blue overalls. 

“Who the fucks asking?” 

“I’m... Todd...” The who had to be no more than twenty stood in front of him nervously looking from side to side. 

“And what the fuck do you want?” Mickey was in no mood for today. 

“I have your new car,” Todd quickly stretched his hand out showing Mickey a set of keys. “It’s parked downstairs. I’m just going to need a signature.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey snapped looking at the keys that were now in his hands. “You got the wrong house. I don’t have a new car.” 

“Mickey Milkovich?” Todd read from the pieces of paper in his hands. 

“Yeah so you know my fucking name,” Mickey was really starting to get pissed off. He was standing at his front door freezing his ass off in a pair of boxers. He was in no mood for mix ups. “But you’ve got the wrong house.” 

“Mr Gallagher sent me,” Todd swallowed the lump in his throat. “He said you might be a little... Angry. But I wasn’t to be scared.” 

“Gallagher?” Mickey asked. “Red head? Smug look on his face all the time?” 

“He’s sort of my boss,” Todd answered. “I really shouldn’t be talking about him.” 

“You can walk away now, Tim,” Mickey said going to close the door. 

“It’s Todd and...” Todd trailed off as he held out the paperwork. “I can’t go back without a signature, Mr Milkovich.” 

Give me that,” Mickey snapped grabbing the piece of paper and pen. He quickly scribbled on it before handing it back. 

“Thank you Mr....” Todd looked at the paperwork before looking back at Mickey. “I don’t think that will work.” 

“Relax,” Mickey sighed. “Go fuck yourself is my real name. Mickey’s just a nickname,” He gave Todd one last forced smile before slamming the door in his face. 

 

...................................................

 

“A fucking car?” Mickey stood in Ian’s kitchen causing the red head to look up sharply from his laptop.

“Mickey? How did you...”

“The kid let me in,” Mickey answered. “A car?” 

“Well your cars...” 

“I don’t need you buying me a car, Ian,” Mickey calmly placed the keys down on the table in front of Ian. 

“Well I didn’t buy you a car,” Ian frowned. “I run two car dealerships. I’ve got cars laying around. I thought you could use one until you can buy one.” 

“I don’t need your money,” Mickey pointed out. 

Ian slowly nodded his head as he stood. He took a few seconds to think. This was Mickey up against a wall. They had been there many times before. Almost every time Mickey either bolted or lashed out causing it to end with them beat each other up. Ian had to do this right. 

“I’m sorry if I offended you,” Ian began. “I was just trying to help. I didn’t mean to piss you off.” 

“Okay stop that,” Mickey frowned. “Don’t be that fucking pathetic.”

“I’m just...” 

I’m not a bomb,” Mickey held onto the back of the chair as he looked down at Ian. “I’m not going to explode in anger. We can have a disagreement without it ending in one of us going to jail.” 

“Can it?” 

“I’m not the guy I was ten years ago,” Mickey answered. “You’re going to have to start realising that.” 

“Okay,” Ian nodded standing up from his chair. “Then take the fucking car. You’re driving Yev around all the time and I want you to be driving something that’s safe. And it’s not like you’re taking money out of my pocket. It’s a three year old car that rarely gets hired. It’s been sitting outside my office window for a year and no one has even looked at it. But if you want to pay for it, then I’ll take your money.” 

“Well don’t get fucking crazy,” Mickey frowned. “Like you said, it’s a piece of shit car that’s taken up room. Why the fuck would I want to pay for that?” 

“Right,” Ian smiled. “Well thanks for taking it off my hands. You’re really helping me out.” 

“Well whatever I can do,” Mickey shrugged. 

“So this went well,” Ian nodded. “Should I let you go before it all goes wrong, or do you want to stay for coffee?” 

“Ah man you used that one?” Yev’s voice came from the kitchen door. 

“Shut up,” Ian frowned. “Go tidy your room.” 

“That was the wrong line, Dad.” Yev’s voice trailed off as he walked further away from the kitchen door. 

“Is that an inside joke between you two?” Mickey raised his eyebrow as Ian stood in front of him rubbing the back of his neck.

“He sort of caught me talking to myself in the mirror,” Ian answered. 

“You took your meds?” 

“Relax, it wasn’t like I was answering myself too,” Ian frowned. “I was practising.” 

“You usually talk to yourself in the mirror?” 

“No,” Ian answered. “Only when I’m trying to ask a guy out on a date.” 

“Is that right?” Mickey’s eyes began to dart around the room as he avoided looking at the red head. “I should go.” 

“Wait don't...” Ian quickly moved to be between Mickey and the kitchen door. “Don’t go.”

“Look whatever you and Yev’s teacher do is none of my fucking bus...”

Ian let out a loud laugh causing Mickey to stare at him wide eyed. “Me and Yev’s teacher?” 

“Yeah the douche you were flirting with.” 

“Okay first, that douche was flirting with me,” Ian pointed out. “And second. I was practising in the mirror so I could ask you out on a date.”

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Mickey asked confused. 

“Because if I don’t we’re going to spend months living the way we’ve been living,” Ian answered honestly. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re sort of stuck here.”

“But why the fuck would we want to date?” Mickey asked. 

Ian’s heart sank as he heard Mickey talk. “Oh. I thought... Well I just. I thought we were getting somewhere. I thought there was a chance for us. I thought you could forgive me.” 

“I forgive you,” Mickey frowned. “But why the fuck would we date? Isn’t dating for people to get to know each other? We know each other.” 

“I just thought because we didn’t have it the first time around,” Ian shrugged. “I mean we went right into a relationship. We went from fucking and hiding to being out and living together. There was no build up.”

“And you want a build up now?” 

“You want me to be honest?” Mickey nodded his head as he griped onto the chair harder. “I want to be back together. Hell if I could I would erase the past ten years. But that can’t happen. So the next best thing would be us getting back together. Being a couple again. And I know that can’t happen over night, but I want to work on it. And I want to do it right. And I think starting with a date will be the best way to start. What do you say?” 

“If I say yes to this date will it shut you up?” Mickey asked. 

“I’ll shut up,” Ian nodded quickly. 

“I’m about to sound really fucking gay right now, but yes,” Mickey smiled. “I’ll go on a date with you.” 

“Finally,” Yev yelled into the kitchen. 

“Shut up,” Ian and Mickey said at the same time.


	13. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter Thirteen

 

“What the fuck?” Mickey cursed out loudly causing a few stares from the people on the street around him. 

“Am I late?” Ian was suddenly standing in front of him, smiling like a kid. 

“What the fuck is that in your hand?” Mickey nodded his head towards Ian’s left hand.

“It’s flowers,” Ian answered looking down at the bunch of flowers confused. “I didn’t know what kind of flowers you like, but I got all your favourite colors.” Ian stretched out his hand for Mickey to take the flowers. 

“I’m not fucking taking them,” Mickey frowned. 

“But...” 

“Do I look like a girl?” Mickey asked. He looked side to side making sure no one was looking at them. “We’re not girls, Ian. We don’t buy each other flowers.” 

“Oh,” Ian let his hand fall to his side. “I was trying to be romantic.”

“That’s really fucking gay.”

A smile formed on Ian’s face as Mickey stood looking at him frowning. “But we are really fucking gay.” 

“Well I’m not that fucking gay,” Mickey frowned. “So drop the flowers.” 

“On the ground?” 

“This is how we’re going to start the date?” Mickey complained.

“Okay okay,” Ian nodded quickly as he looked around. He quickly found an elderly woman standing at a bus stop across the street. “Wait right there.” 

Mickey stood back and watched as Ian ran across the street and handed the floors to the elderly lady. He came back across the street with a proud smile plastered on his face. 

“Proud of yourself?” 

“I made an old lady happy,” Ian nodded. 

“She probably thinks you’re a freak.” Mickey teased.

Ian didn’t react to Mickey’s teasing. Instead he turned towards the restaurant. “So you ready for our date to start?” 

Mickey studied the outside of the restaurant before turning to Ian. “We’re eating here?”

“It’s one of the best places in Chicago,” Ian smiled. “They have the best steak.” 

“It’s sort of fancy,” Mickey looked down at himself. 

“You’re fine,” Ian smiled. “You’ve got a nice shirt on and everything.” 

Mickey smiled at the inside joke. “Looks expensive.” 

“Most places are these days,” Ian nodded. 

Mickey watched a couple enter the restaurant. “I bet they have cloth napkins and everything.”

“You know, there’s a Sizzlers around the corner.” Ian smirked as Mickey looked at him with his mouth open.

“You remember that?” 

“Yeah,” Ian smiled. “We were going on a date and all hell broke loose.” 

“That’s putting it lightly.”

“I think we should go to Sizzler and do things right,” Ian smiled. 

“What about your fancy restaurant?” 

“They do have cloth napkins,” Ian answered. 

“Lets go to fucking Sizzler,” Mickey announced causing Mickey to laugh. “Hey, people with cloth napkins are only showing off. There’s nothing wrong with wiping your greasy hands on paper.” 

“Yes I remember that fight with Mandy,” Ian smiled at the memory of walking in on Mickey and Mandy laying the table for their first thanks giving dinner together. “You put all her fancy napkins in the blender.” 

“That bitch cut my tie,” Mickey frowned. “I mean she was the one that forced me to wear the damn thing. She was all ‘ this has to be the perfect dinner’ Then the crazy bitch cut it off of me.” 

“I remember that too,” Ian smiled fondly as him and Mickey started walking towards Sizzler. 

 

.............................................

 

“So we’re an hour into our date and we haven’t killed each other yet,” Mickey announced between mouthfuls of fries. “I’d say that’s progress.” 

“You want to know a secret?” Ian sat across the booth from Mickey with his elbows resting on the table. 

“Sure.” Mickey wiped his mouth with a paper napkin.

“This has been my first date in a long time,” Ian said quietly. 

“You want to know my secret?” 

“Yeah.”

“This is my first date ever,” Mickey smiled. 

“Ever?” 

“Well I was locked up for eight years,” Mickey nodded. “There wasn’t really room for dating.” 

“I just thought maybe after you got out,” Ian trailed off as he looked down at his plate. 

“I never found anyone I wanted to take to Sizzler,” Mickey shrugged. 

Ian looked up at Mickey shyly as the dark haired man smiled back at him. “I guess that makes me a very lucky man.” 

“What about you?” Mickey asked growing seriously. “You said it’s been a long time.” 

“There was a guy a few years back,” Ian answered honestly. 

“A guy?” 

“Louis,” Ian nodded. “We had four dates. I think I just dated him to feel normal again. You know, do what the normal people do.”

“Yeah I probably don’t need to know any more,” Mickey said going back to eating his fries. 

“Each date ended with a kiss on the cheek,” Ian continued quickly. “We didn’t fuck. It was just eating.” 

“What about Yev?” Mickey asked. “Did he meet this guy?” 

“Of course not,” Ian frowned. “Yev and I didn’t even talk about me being gay until you came back. I thought he didn’t know.” 

“Well he did,” Mickey remarked. 

“And here I thought I was hiding it well.” Mickey grew suddenly quiet as he picked at his food. “You okay?” Ian asked. 

“I was just... I wanted to say thank you.” Mickey looked up to find Ian looking at him curiously. 

“Why am I being thanked?”

“You know for Yev,” Mickey answered. “For taking him in. Giving him a good life.” 

“Please,” Ian shrugged. “If it wasn’t for Yev my life would be hell. I needed Yev so I had a reason to push myself. To make something of myself.” 

Mickey feels himself sink back into his seat at he lets Ian’s words sink it. “Things weren’t really good, were they?” 

“Back then?” Ian asked. “Nah, they weren’t really good. My head was fucked up.” 

“And I was me,” Mickey nodded. “A closed off homophobic criminal who would rather beat the crap out of someone than tell them what I was feeling.” 

“But that’s not you now, is it?” Ian looked across the table at Mickey with a pleading look on his face. 

“Eight years is a long time,” Mickey answered. “I had a long time to think. Get my feelings right.” 

“We really were fucked up back then, weren’t we?” 

“What do you expect man?” Mickey asked. “South Side? That fucking place.”

“But it’s different now,” Ian said earnestly. “We’ve grown as people.” 

“People with fucked up pasts,” Mickey nodded. “You ever think about the past? Our past?” 

“Every day,” Ian nodded. “And not just the bad days. I replay the good times too.” 

“When I was in my cell I would replay something over and over in my mind,” Mickey admitted as he looked down at the table. “That day you came to the abandoned building. When you said that you knew I was gay and you knew I loved you. I was so fucking mad at himself that day. That noise when my boot connected with your mouth. I was such a fucking pussy. Because you were fucking right, weren’t you? I was gay and I did love you. But back then I couldn’t see that being my happy ending. I knew it was what would get us both killed. So I tried my best to make you hate me. Hoping that it would make me stop hating myself.”

“It didn’t work though, did it?” Ian asked as he slipped his hand across the table to gentle touch Mickey’s fingertips with his own. “Because I couldn’t hate you. I’ve never hated you.” 

“Well don’t worry,” Mickey sighed. “I hated myself enough for the both of us.” 

“You still hate yourself?” 

“For hitting you?” Mickey nodded. “Fuck yeah. I took the one good thing in my life and ruined it.” 

“I think you’re actually telling my story now,” Ian frowned. “We were good. We were finally through all the bad shit and I ruined it. I fucked it all up. We had gone through so much and I failed at the last hurdle.” Ian’s squeezed Mickey’s fingertips causing the dark haired man to pull away from him. 

“Is life supposed to be this hard?” 

Ian frowned at Mickey’s hand’s now resting at his own side of the table. “I doesn’t have to be. Life’s better now. We’re in a better place. We’re mature enough to work through our problems now.” 

“We can’t just pretend our past didn’t fucking happen man,” Mickey sighed. “And what if things get hard again?” 

“What are you saying?” Ian asked. “Why are you talking like this?” 

“I guess reality is kicking in,” Mickey admitted. “I mean it’s easy to day dream when you’re stuck in a fucking cell all day, but when it really comes to it. Can we move on?” 

“I’m willing to,” Ian answered, his jaw clenched shut as he waited for Mickey to say something. 

“And what happens when your meds stop working?” Mickey asked. “And you think that life isn’t fucking worth it any more. And that you don’t need to be fixed? Because that was your big thing back then, wasn’t it?” You were fucking worried that I was trying to manage you, but Ian come on. When I saw you going crazy and doing the shit you did. Fuck I had to try and stop you. I had to protect you. But you didn’t want that. You saw me trying to protect you as me trying to control you. Change you. And what if that happens again?”

“It’s been ten years,” Ian answered. “And nothing like that has even happened since.” 

“Because you haven’t been in a fucking relationship since me,” Mickey pointed out. “The closest person you have is Yev and he’s your son. He’s not someone who will feel the need to take care of you when the bad times happen. How do you know you would try and push me away again?” 

“Because my life is fucking miserable without you,” Ian answered as honestly as he could. “Because last time you ended up in fucking jail. I know for a fact that if you weren’t inside for eight years we would have gotten back together quickly. We both know we couldn’t have stayed away from each other.” 

“Yeah,” Mickey sighed. “I wouldn’t have stayed away. But that wouldn’t have helped us. And I don’t want the kind of relationship we had back then. The two of us just waiting for something to go wrong. I don’t want that for Yev. I want Yev to have a happy life. To be surrounded by happy loving people. And you’ve done a really fucking great job of that so far. I’d hate to come in and fuck it all up.”

“And the fact that you’re saying all this to me now,” Ian said with a soft smile on his face. “Proves to me that we’re both in a better place. Mickey I really think we can make a go of this. If we’re both willing to try.” 

“Did I fuck up our date?” Mickey asked. 

“It’s an unusual first date,” Ian smiled. 

“Yeah pretty fucking heavy,” Mickey sighed. 

“But I’m glad we can talk like this,” Ian admitted warmly. “It’s a good sign.”

“We’re really fucking gay,” Mickey sighed. “But I guess you’re right.” 

“Does that mean there will be a second date?”

Mickey raised an eyebrow as he smirked at the red head. “You asking me on another date?” 

“I’m hoping to get to the third date,” Ian nodded. “Cause you know what happens on a third date, right?” 

“You’re unbelievable,” Mickey laughed as he shook his head.


	14. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter Fourteen

 

Ian sat across the desk from his boss Chris as they went over their weekly meeting. He had told Chris all about his first date with Mickey and how their was a second one, but now Chris sat across from him looking confused. 

“So you went on your third date?” Chris asked causing Ian to nod his head. “For dinner again?” 

“Every date has been dinner,” Ian answered. 

“And you’re saying you’ve gotten nothing at the end of each date?” 

“It’s getting to the point that I would accept a handshake,” Ian answered.

“And he wasn’t this shy retiring guy before?” 

Ian laughed at Chrisms words. “Shy and retiring? Mickey? We would regularly fuck in the back of the store I worked in, while customers shopped around the corner from us. Mickey doesn’t know what shy means.” 

“So you think he doesn’t want to fuck you or something?” 

“Well I hadn’t fucking thought of that,” Ian frowned. “You think he doesn’t want to fuck me or something?” 

“I don’t know man,” Chris shrugged. “I’ve never met the guy. Maybe he’s scared.” 

“Mickey doesn’t get scared,” Ian mumbled as he threw the pen he was holding onto the table. “Maybe he just doesn’t think I’m attractive any more. Maybe he’s just trying to have a better relationship with his kid, and I’m just someone he has to deal with for that to happen.”

“Maybe.” 

“What the fuck?” Ian complained. “You’re suppose to tell me I’m talking crazy.” 

“You’re talking crazy,” Chris said weakly. “Now can we get back to these numbers? I’m bored talking about your sex life.” 

“What fucking sex life?” Ian mumbled as he grabbed his pen again. 

 

*

 

Mickey sat back in his office chair as he watched through the window at the kids working out. They had another fight lined up and Mickey still had to pick which kid he wanted to put in the ring. Yev had been bugging him for days about wanting to fight, but Mickey knew there was no way his kid was ready for that. The kid had no fucking clue how to fight. He’d even asked Ian why he had put the kid into a boxing class in the first place, but Ian could only shrug and tell him it was what Yev wanted. 

Mickey looked out of the window where his son was sitting on the bench still struggling to get his gloves on, while the rest of the kids were already working out. 

“Gallagher?” Mickey yelled. “Get in here?” The rest of the kids paused at what they were doing to watch Yev walk into the office. They all now knew that Mickey was Yev’s biological father, which meant Yev was constantly getting talked about around the gym. He had suddenly became the coaches pet in their eyes. Which forced Mickey to try his best and not treat Yev like he was special. Even if he was to Mickey. 

“Yeah coach?” Yev asked trying to close the office door behind him, with his gloves half hanging off his hands. 

“I thought you could use my help,” Mickey nodded towards the gloves. “You’re getting behind with your training with all the fighting you’re doing with your gloves.”

“I think my hands are swollen,” Yev complained holding out his hands for Mickey to help.

“Your hands are fine,” Mickey sighed. He pulled on the laces of the gloves to loosen them. “You’re just shit at putting them on.”]

“I’m trying.” 

“Yeah you’re really fucking trying kid,” Mickey sighed looking out at the rest of the boxers. “Why the fuck are you here?” 

“It’s training day,” Yev answered Mickey unsure. 

“Why are you so interested in boxing?” Mickey pressed. “Because you know you’re the worst boxer I’ve even seen, don’t you? I mean I knew a one armed fat guy with one eye and who was deaf who could swing a punch better than you.” 

“Is this you trying to build my confidence?” Yev frowned. “Because if you are it’s not working.” 

“Look at those boys out there.” Mickey nodded his head towards the ring. 

Yev followed Mickey’s eyes to watch two of his class mates shadow fighting. “And?” 

“Every time you do that you flinch,” Mickey answered. “Like you’re afraid to get hit.” 

“I am afraid to get hit,” Yev frowned. “Everyone should be afraid to get hit. It fucking hurts.” 

“It’s supposed to fucking hurt,” Mickey frowned. “And watch your fucking language. My point is, you don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself out there.” 

“I don’t know.” 

Mickey pulled the gloves off of Yev’s hands. “Yev do you like boxing?” 

“I...”

“Tell me the truth.” 

Yev chewed on his bottom lip as he looked down at his shoes. “No.” 

“So why the fuck are you here?” 

“I told my Dad I wanted to take a class in this gym,” Yev answered. “And he went and signed me up for boxing. But boxing wasn’t the class I wanted to take.” 

“Al right,” Mickey nodded. “Now we’re getting somewhere. So what class did you want to take?” 

“Will you laugh at me if I tell you?” Yev chewed on his bottom lip again as he looked up at Mickey. 

“Probably,” Mickey nodded. “So just tell me.” 

“I wanted to join the dance class they hold here on Thursdays,” Yev answered quickly. 

“The dance class?” 

“The class with the girls,” Yev answered.

“You want to be a dancer?” Mickey was now biting his own bottom lip as he looked at his son. “Like Billy fucking Elliot or something?” 

“That was a good movie,” Yev frowned. “And dancers can be really strong.” 

“Sure.” Mickey nodded. 

“You think I’m weird now, don’t you?” Yev grumbled causing Mickey to sigh. 

“Listen,” Mickey said taking hold of Yev’s hand. “When you were a month old I watched you pee into your own mouth. The was fucking weird. You giggled the whole time you did it. Wanting to dance isn’t weird. But I’m going to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth. I dont want you to worry about anything. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Yev nodded. 

“Are you gay?” Mickey asked. “Is that why you want to dance?” 

“You think all gay dudes dance?” 

“Of course not,” Mickey frowned. “Just answer my question.” 

“Am I gay?” 

“You’re stalling.” 

“I don’t know if I’m gay,” Yev admitted causing Mickey to look at him confused. “I haven’t even kissed any one. I have no idea what I am.” 

“Okay,” Mickey Smiled at his son. “Well when you figure it out you can let me know.”

“Will you be mad if I’m gay?” Yev asked. 

“You know I’m gay, right?” Mickey asked. “These dates I’ve been going on with your dad aren’t just because we’re both hungry at the same time.” 

“I’m not stupid,” Yev looked down at his hands. “I just know that your Dad wasn’t very happy about you being gay.” 

“Well that’s putting it lightly,” Mickey scoffed. “But I’m not my Dad. And if you’re gay then I won’t give a damn.” 

“And what if I’m not gay and I just want to dance?” 

“Well I still won’t give a damn,” Mickey answered honestly. “Kid, I want you to be fucking happy. And you don’t look really happy right now. So I’m going to have to kick you off the team.” 

“You can’t do that.” Yev stood over Mickey looking down at him. “If I don’t box then I won’t be able to come here every day. I won’t get to see you.” 

“Calm the fuck down.” Mickey held his hands up. “We’re still going to see each other every day. Well not on a Thursday. You’ll have dance classes on Thursday.” 

“But...” 

“Kid you are going to do what you want to do,” Mickey stood so he was standing looking down at Yev. “Okay?” 

“But my Dad...” 

“I’ll talk to your Dad,” Mickey interrupted. “On our date tonight.”

“Shouldn’t you guys be romancing each other or something?” 

“Shouldn’t you be going out picking a tutu?” Mickey asked.

 

*

 

“Date number four.”Ian ran his hands over the table as Mickey sat down across from him. 

“We’re counting them?” Mickey asked grabbing the menu. 

“Well it’s only been four.” 

“Its only been eight days,” Mickey handed Ian the menu. “So I need to talk to you.” 

“Oh no,” Ian placed the menu down on the table as he clasped his hands together. “Here it comes.” 

“Here what comes?” 

“This is you telling me we shouldn’t be together,” Ian took a few deep breaths before looking back at Mickey. “Okay. Go.”

“Would we be on a fucking date if I didn’t think we would be together?” 

“I thought you were just being nice to me.” 

“When the fuck have I ever been nice?” Mickey asked causing Ian to smile. 

“So you think we should be together?” 

“I wouldn’t be bothering with you if I didn’t think that,” Mickey answered. “I wouldn’t be here.” 

“So why are we not having sex?” 

“For fucks sake,” Mickey looked around the restaurant to make sure no one was near them. “That’s your problem?” 

“You don’t think it’s a problem?” Ian hissed leaning on the table. “We haven't even kissed. 

“We spent the first three years of our relationship not kissing.” 

“But we fucked,” Ian complained. “We did a lot of fucking. Now...”

“And now we’re older and we’re doing things right,” Mickey interrupted. “Ian if we just jump into bed before we actually fix everything then we’ll fuck it up again. I told you. I want to do this right.” 

“So you’re not putting it off?” 

Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian’s uncertain voice. “Stop with the fucking doubt. I’m here because I want to be here.” 

“Yeah?” Ian smiled.

“Stop acting like you don’t know that,” Mickey smiled back. “Now can we get back to something really worth talking about?” 

“There is?” 

“Yev,” Mickey nodded. “He told me something today.” 

“Is he okay?” Ian went into panic mode causing Mickey to hold his hands up. 

“Just listen. He told me he didn’t like boxing.” 

“Of course he likes boxing,” Ian frowned. 

“He really doesn’t.” 

“Then why would he ask me to let him box?” 

“There was a bit of a mix up,” Mickey breathed out. “He told you he wanted to join a class at the gym and you just thought it was boxing. But it was actually dancing.” 

“Shut up,” Ian laughed. “Yev wanting to dance?” 

“I’m just telling you what he told me,” Mickey answered. “He just went along with the boxing so he didn’t disappoint you.” 

“But... I don’t understand.”

“The kid just hates to disappoint you,” Mickey explained. “You’re like his hero or something. Anyway he wants to dance and I told him I would tell you. You know see what you think?” 

“Why wouldn’t he tell me this?” 

“I just told you. He doesn’t want to disappoint you. Now I said I had no problem with him leaving the team. In fact I threw him off the team. So now it’s up to you if you let him join the dance club.” 

“Yev dancing?” Ian asked pulling a face. 

“You know it doesn’t mean he’s gay,” Mickey pointed out. “And even if he is. What the fuck does it matter?” 

“He really talks to you, doesn’t he?” Ian answered quietly. “All I get are one word answers, but he really is opening up to you.” 

“Don’t man,” Mickey sighed reaching across the table to take Ian’s hand in his. “Don’t start worrying about this. He’s only talking to me because I’m not close to him. I’m just some dude he met a couple of months ago. You’re his dad who’s been there every day of his life. That’s all it is.” 

Ian squeezed Mickey’s hand. “You know that’s not true, right? You know you’re more than just some dude. You’re his dad, and maybe I’m a little jealous that he’s coming to you, but I’m also glad. I mean it’s what should be happening, right? This isn’t just about you and me. Yev’s apart of this too and I’m glad we’re working together with him.”

“Yeah it feels sort of... Normal,” Mickey smiled. “I like having the kid be so comfortable with me. It means a lot.” 

“So dancing?” Ian asked. “What do you think?” 

“It’s up to you man.” 

“Come on,” Ian smiled. “We just agreed we should be doing this together. So what do you think?” 

“I say we let the kid be happy,” Mickey answered honestly. 

“So we let him dance?” Ian asked. 

“He’s got to be better at dancing than he was at boxing,” Mickey answered. “The kid couldn’t hit for shit. And hey, maybe he’ll take after you. You were always good at shaking your ass,” he added reminding Ian of his gay club dancing days. 

“That’s not fucking funny,” Ian frowned causing Mickey to let out a loud laugh. 

“It’s fucking hilarious.”


	15. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 14

 

“So this is fucking happening.” Mickey looked around the studio with a smirk on his face. He had been looking so happy since Ian and Yev had picked him up at his apartment. He weirdly found the whole thing amusing, while Ian was finding it all just a little weird. 

“You think he’s going to be okay?” Ian sighed as he watched his son standing next to the dance teacher. 

“He’ll be fine,” Mickey answered. “And look at him checking out the teacher. At least we know he’s not gay now.” 

“Stop that,” Ian pulled a face as Mickey continued to laugh. “My little boy is not checking out the hot twenty year old dancer.” 

“You think she’s hot?” 

“Don’t get all jealous,” Ian answered in a teasing manner. He watched Mickey roll his eyes and look back at Yev. “You really think he’s checking her out?” 

“It was a fucking joke man,” Mickey answered. “Relax, he’s still your little boy.” 

“He’s never shown an interest in girls,” Ian frowned, suddenly feeling down. 

“Yeah it looks like he’s going right on to woman,” Mickey laughed. When he realised Ian wasn’t laughing, he turned to look at the red haired man beside him. “You okay?” 

“Time’s going so fast,” Ian answered as he continued to look at Yev across the studio. “It feels like it was only yesterday I was carrying him around everywhere with me. It won’t be long before he’s growing up and moving out. Leaving me on my own.” 

“What the fuck are you complaining about?” Mickey frowned. “You took your meds today?” 

“I’m just having a down day,” Ian sighed. “And yes I took my meds.” 

“So why are you standing there looking like a depressed fucking puppy?” 

“I have days like this,” Ian shrugged. 

Mickey chewed on his bottom lip as he looked towards Yev. “Look the kids going to be in this class for the next hour, why don’t we go hang out in my office. He probably doesn’t want us standing around here watching him.”

“You know his first day of school he wouldn’t let go of my hand,” Ian announced. 

“Al right you’re starting to act fucking crazy,” Mickey said taking Ian by the elbow. “Lets get out of here before you start crying.” 

Ian allowed Mickey to pull him by the elbow out of the dance class and towards his office at the back of the boxing ring. 

“You always this crazy when it comes to the kid?” Mickey moved around to sit on his seat. “I mean I get it. Your dad was fucked up so you’re making sure you do everything right, but you’re doing it right. You don’t have to worry every single day.” 

“Well work and Yev have been the only two things in my life for the past ten years,” Ian shrugged. 

Mickey studied Ian closely as he walked around his office. “At least you had the kid.”

Ian paused at the tall bookcase as Mickey sighed heavily behind him. “Yeah I guess there was that.” 

“Sorry,” Mickey mumbled. “That was a shitty comment. I didn’t mean that.” 

“True though, right?” Ian took a seat across from Mickey. “I got the kid. You got a cell and eight years. And lets be honest. The only reason you were in that cell was because of me.” 

“That’s not your fucking fault,” Mickey frowned. “I was looking after you. I did what I was supposed to do. I was just the stupid ass hole that got caught.” 

“I didn’t see that at first,” Ian admitted as he played with the cuff of his jacket. “At first I was so convinced that us being apart was the right fucking thing. But that day when I suddenly realised how fucked up I was... That was a fucking horrible day.” 

“What happened?” 

“Lana had been gone for about five months,” Ian answered. “Yev was still crying for her every night. She kept telling me she only needed another week to convince this guy that Yev would be better with them. She said she was so close. Only now I’ve had Yev for two years. Looking after him myself for five months, and even though it was hard. The thought of her coming back and taking him away really fucking scared me. I remember sitting in Fiona’s one day and suddenly feeling like I missed you. Yev giggled at something Debbie did, and he had your fucking smile. This pain just shot through me. And I thought I’ve lost you, I’m about to lose Yev. I’m in a shitty job. My minds all fucked up. What’s the fucking point?” 

“And what the fuck does that mean?” Mickey asked leaning forward in his chair. 

“That night I got Debs to look after Yev.” 

Mickey could tell that whatever Ian is about to say was big. He can see the worried look on the red heads face as he thought about what he was going to say. “What the fuck did you do man?” 

“I went for a walk,” Ian said so quietly that Mickey struggled to understand him. “Ended up on the roof of the abandoned building. It was the middle of winter and I was only in a t-shirt and jeans. I stood there for hours shaking. I kept... I wanted to be brave and do it.” 

“Do what?” Mickey rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Ian, but Ian wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were fixed on the table between them. “What the fuck were you trying to do Ian?” 

“I wanted to be brave and jump,” Ian answered. 

“What the... Brave and jump?” Mickey asked with anger lacing his voice. “Suicide? You’re fucking talking about suicide?”

“It was a moment of weakness and...” 

Mickey sighed heavily as he ran a hand over his face. “You promised me. Remember?” 

“What...”

“The day you got out of hospital the first time,” Mickey interrupted causing Ian to finally look up at him. “When I came to your room that night and climbed into bed with you. You remember?”

“I remember,” Ian answered, nodding his head slowly.

“I was holding you and you told me that you didn’t know how you were going to go on,” Mickey was now looking Ian right in the eye. “And I made you promise me that you would never hurt yourself. That you would always come to me if you had those thoughts.”

“It was a moment of weakness,” Ian said and Mickey stood up from his seat. 

“So what stopped you jumping?” Mickey walked towards the small window looking out into the gym. “What stop your brain from exploding all over the fucking ground?” 

“Debbie called my phone,” Ian stood slowly and moved to stand behind Mickey. “Told me Yev was crying for me. He cried a lot back then.I didn’t want me to be the reason for him to cry more.”

“So you just got off the roof and went home?” Mickey turned slowly to look at Ian. “And never thought about it again.” 

“Pretty much,” Ian nodded. “I put it to the back of my head. Told myself I would think about it again when Lana came to take Yev back.” 

“But she didn’t come?” 

“And I had a reason to go on,” Ian smiled. “Lana signed the paperwork and I was able to adopt him and I had a reason to go on.”

“Well aren’t you the lucky one?” Mickey had his back on Ian again as he looked back at the boxing ring. “Sorry. Shitty move again. But there wasn’t a lot of hope where I was.”

“I know you probably had dark moments too,” Ian went to put his hand on Mickey’s shoulder, but pulled back at the last second. 

“You have no idea,” Mickey sighed. 

“You want to tell me about it?” 

“What’s the fucking point?” Mickey asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. He kept his back to Ian. “It’s not going to change anything, is it?” 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Ian sighed. “But I’m here. I’m here if you need me.” 

“I needed you six years ago,” Mickey said softly as he lowered his head. 

“What happened?” 

“I just wanted to do my time,” Mickey sighed heavily. “I just wanted to do my eight years and get the fuck out of there. I wasn’t trying to make an impression. I just wanted to keep my head down. But other guys didn’t like that. As soon as they heard that fucking last name they just had to have a go. Just had to fucking start with me. Then when the fucking rumour started.” 

“Rumour?” 

“The fucking gay thing,” Mickey answered. “My old man got word to one of the guards. He spread it like a fucking disease. He knew what would happen to me when they all found out what I was. It became a fucking challenge for everyone. Who can do more damage to the queer.”

“Mickey...” 

“Please,” Mickey sighed. “I won’t be able to ever say this again, so please.” 

“Okay,” Ian whispered as he took a few steps back. 

“I didn’t fucking want to fight anyone. I just wanted to keep my fucking head down and do my time.” Ian watched as Mickey lowered his head more. “It was working. I beat up whoever started shit with me, but that wasn’t enough for some of them. There was this one really fucking crazy guy. He was in for murdering his wife or something. And he really didn’t like fags. Turned out his son was one or something. So when he heard about me, he made it his life to screw with me. Push me around. Convince the guards that I had done something when it was someone else. I got so fucking sick of it that I snapped. Beat the crap out of the guy. The biggest fucking mistake of my life. When he recovered he came back pissed. Angry. He had been beaten by a fag. He wasn’t going to let me get away with that. So one night... 

Mickey paused as he leaned his head against the glass of the window. “Him and three of his apes rushed my cell. Three held me down and he... You know I’ve never screamed for help in my life. Not all the times my Dad beat the crap out of me. But that night I screamed for helped. Begged for it. I was bent over the little fucking desk in my cell and I could hear the guards keys rattling together. I could hear him getting closer. Stopping outside my cell. I waited for something to happen. For it to stop. But the guard just stood there and watched.” Mickey finally turned around, wiping the tears from his eyes as he did. Ian had his own tears rolling down his cheeks at Mickey’s words. “Raped twice in my fucking life. Can you believe that?” 

“I’m so...” 

“It’s not your fucking fault man,” Mickey wiped his face as Ian walked towards him. “It’s fucking life. It’s what happens to south side trash, isn’t it?” 

“It’s not your fault either,” Ian sighed. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch Mickey but he was too afraid of the dark haired man’s reaction. “No one should go through that.”

“What the fuck are we doing?” Mickey asked laughing as he wiped more tears from his eyes. “We’re supposed to be working on our future.” 

“We’re getting rid of the past,” Ian whispered. “Putting it all behind us.” 

“I guess you can figure out why I haven’t jumped you by now,” Mickey sighed. “You think I’m this fucking new Mickey. I’m just fucking scared.” 

“Of me?” 

“Of everyone,” Mickey answered. “The idea of someone touching me like that...” 

“Mickey I would never touch you like that,” Ian frowned. “Did I ever hurt you before?” 

“Only when I asked for it,” Mickey smirked causing Ian to roll his eyes. 

“I can wait.” Ian reached out slowly to fix Mickey’s collar that was turned up the wrong way. “We can wait.” 

“Promise me,” Mickey said grabbing hold of Ian’s hand before he could pull it away. “Promise me you will tell me if you get those thoughts again.” 

“I promise,” Ian whispered slowly as Mickey lifted Ian’s hand up to his mouth pressing his lips against the palm


	16. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 16

 

Ian couldn’t seem to clear his mind from what he and Mickey talked about. It was all too much. Not once did he think Mickey would suffer like that in prison. He was sure that Mickey could deal with anything. He had been so strong on the outside, he figured he’d have been the same in prison. The whole time Ian had known Mickey, there was only one person in the world that scared him. And that had been Terry. Terry had a hold over his son that Ian could never quite understand. Sure Frank had been a horrible father, but Ian had never feared him. He had never worried about dying at the hands of his father like Mickey did every day of his life. 

Ian tried his best to push the things Mickey told him to the back of his mind as he went on with his days. Yev had enjoyed his first dance lesson and was getting ready for his second. Ian planned to drop him off at the gym and meet up with Mickey in his office again like last week. He just hoped the conversation was a little more lighter this time. They had been on another date in between, but Yev had joined them both for dinner. The conversation was kept to talking about the kid. Tonight was going to be the first time they had been alone together in a week and Ian was starting to feel a little nervous about it. 

“How do I look?” Ian looked up from his phone to where Yev stood at the door. “I tried the red t-shirt but it just didn’t look right. So how does blue look?” 

“It’s blue,” Ian answered. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be gay?” Yev complained earning a surprised look from his Dad. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Shouldn’t you know about fashion and all that?” 

“Yev it’s a blue t-shirt,” Ian pointed out. 

“But does it match my skin tone?” 

“I don’t know,” Ian shrugged. “Does it matter? You’re only going to change into your work out clothes when you get there.” 

“It matters,” Yev mumbled. He walked over to the mirror that hung in the hall to check himself out again. “And why can’t my hair sit normal for once?” 

Ian ignored his son’s little rant as he gathered up his things to leave. “Come on before we’re late.” 

“Tomorrow we’re shopping for gel,” Yev announced as he past Ian at the front door. “This wax is doing nothing for my hair.” 

“You had a bump to the head or something?” Ian asked following his son out the door. 

 

*

 

“Does blue suit me?” 

It was the first thing Yev said to Mickey as they entered the gym. 

“Sure but what the fucks with the hair?” Mickey asked pulling the top of Yev’s hair. “You stick your finger in a socket or something?” 

“We’re buying wax tomorrow,” Yev announced pointing a finger at Ian. 

“Yev you should...”

“And don’t call me Yev.” 

Mickey frowned as Yev pushed both him and Ian into his office out of the way of a few girl dances that were hanging around waiting for class to start. “What the...”

“Please don’t call me Yev.” 

“But that’s your name,” Ian pointed out confused. 

“Yeah tough shit kid,” Mickey nodded in agreement. “You’re stuck with it now.” 

“Can you just call me Yevgeny when I’m in my class?” Yev asked causing Ian and Mickey to look at each other. 

“Why the fuck would we do that?” Mickey asked. “You missing boxing or something? You miss getting hit?” 

“Isadora thinks it’s cool that I’ve got a Russian name,” Yev smiled. “I mean she thinks it’s weird that my last name is Irish or something, but she thinks Russians are cool. They make great dancers,” he added giggling. 

“Please tell me Isadora is one of those little girls and not your teacher,” Mickey frowned. “Please tell me the hot twenty year old isn’t the one making you giggle.” 

“I’m not giggling.” Yev fought back.

Ian chewed on his lip to stop from laughing as Mickey joked with their son. It was little moments like that when Ian could really see what their future would look like. Ian had been so closed off to the idea of bringing any one into Yev’s life. Into their little family, but with Mickey it was different. It was like there had been a space for him all along. He fit right in with them. They were all meant to be together.

“Al right Romeo,” Mickey teased. He pushed Yev towards the door. “Go show Isadora your Russian moves.” 

“Have fun,” Ian called out. “Yevgeny.” 

“That fucking name,” Mickey grumbled as he closed the door behind him. “I should have put my foot down with Svetlana when she first told me his name. I should have picked the damn name myself.” 

“And what would you have picked?” Ian asked. “Mickey junior?” 

Fuck off,” Mickey scoffed as Ian threw himself down onto the chair. 

“So what would your son have been called if you were in charge back then?” Ian placed both his feet up on the desk, placing his hands behind his head. 

“Always thought Jack was a good name.” Mickey answered. “I had an Uncle Jack and he wasn’t an ass hole.” 

“He was nice to you?” 

“He was my old man’s older brother. He was at our house one day,” Mickey answered walking around the desk to take a seat next to Ian. “He gave me a glass of orange. We weren’t allowed the orange juice. That was for my old man when he was coming down from whatever drug he had taken the night before. But my Uncle Jack gave me a glass. When my Dad saw me sitting at the table drinking it. Fuck I thought he was going to kill me right then. He picked me up from the chair and before he could swing a punch, my Uncle Jack grabbed him by the neck. Told him if he lay a finger on me that he would bury my Dad alive. After that day my old man didn’t touch me. Fuck he didn’t even look at me. My Uncle Jack was the only man my dad was ever afraid of. My Uncle Jack was a straight guy. He worked as a trucker. Didn’t do any illegal shit. He was a good guy.” 

“Why do I think there’s a but coming?” Ian frowned. 

“A few months after the day with the orange juice we got a call from my Uncle Jack’s wife. Uncle Jack’s truck broke down in the middle of the road. When he went to look at what was wrong he... Another truck came out of nowhere and hit him. He died instantly. That night my old man came home and got the exact glass I had drank the juice out of and smashed it over my head.”

“Jesus,” Ian sighed. 

“But hey it was a good year of not getting hit while my Uncle Jack was around.” Mickey hadn’t thought of his Uncle Jack in so long. “So I guess that’s why I think Jack’s a good name. I should have called Yev Jack.” 

“Well I’ll tell you what,” Ian smiled. “We’ll call our next one Jack.” 

Ian’s smile slipped from his face as Mickey looked at him sharply. “What?” 

“I didn’t... I didn’t mean that,” Ian stuttered. “It was a joke. Don’t freak out. I was just making a joke.” 

“You think about that?” Mickey asked stopping Ian’s rambling. “More kids?” 

“It’s weird just having one,” Ian admitted relaxing a little when Mickey didn’t instantly freak out. “But I accepted years ago that I probably wouldn’t have any more. What about you?”

“I honestly haven’t thought about it.” Mickey had been so concerned about getting Ian and his kid back that he never thought about what would happen after that. “But... Well I missed so much with Yev. And I’m not saying that to get you upset.” Mickey added as he looked at Ian’s sad face. “Maybe it would be nice to get to experience raising a kid from the start. But I don’t know. I don’t want to fuck up some kids life.” 

“You do know that what we’re talking about,” Ian frowned. “We’re talking about having this future. Which means you will be there... Raising Yev.” 

“Yeah but you’ve already done all the hard work,” Mickey pointed out. “I mean I’ve never even seen the kid get yelled at. He’s already trained. But with a new one we’d have to train it. And that’s where I would fuck up.” 

“And why would you fuck up?” 

“DNA man,” Mickey picked at a piece of fluff on his jeans. “It’s how the world goes round.” 

“Oh,” Ian nodded. “So your Dad beat the shit out of your so you’re going to do the same to your kids? Is that how it works?” 

“Of course I wouldn’t beat the shit out of my kids,” Mickey frowned. “I just... What if I snapped? What if my kid throws a fit in the supermarket cause I won’t let him get the candy he wants, and I snap and hit him. What happens if I do that?” 

Ian nodded his head and stood up from his seat. He moved to lean against the desk so that he was right in front of the chair Mickey was sitting on. “It takes a complete dick to beat their kid. You don’t have that in you. I mean hell you might think Yev is this little angel, but he can be a pain in the ass sometimes. He’s pushed me to breaking point. There was this one time when he was about six. I decided he needed a new pair of shoes. He did everything wrong that day and by the time we got to the store he just wasn’t having it. Every time I tried to get him to try shoes he would scream the place down. He kicked the sale man. We ended up leaving the store after ten minutes and he cried himself to sleep in the back seat of the car. While I drove around crying my eyes out.”

“Sounds like the kid deserved a smack,” Mickey frowned. 

“But I didn’t,” Ian smiled. “In fact he’s never been smacked. We knew what it was like to be neglected by our parents, we know what mistakes not to make.”

“It’s that simple?” 

“It’s that simple,” Ian smiled. 

Mickey smiled back at him as he felt himself relax a little more. “We’re really fucking gay. Talking about having a kid when we haven’t even fucking kissed yet.” 

“What the hell?” Ian asked teasingly as he nudged Mickey’s leg with his foot. “Mickey Milkovich talking about kissing? The guy that would rather run away than let me kiss him.

“I was a teenager,” Mickey shrugged going along with Ian’s teasing. 

“So you’ve changed now?” Ian asked. “All about the kissing now?” 

“I don’t know,” Mickey answered sitting up in his seat. “It’s not like I’ve had much practise lately. “I mean I haven’t kissed anyone since...” 

“Me?” Ian asked suddenly growing seriously. 

“The night on the baseball field,” Mickey answered. “The night we fought.” 

“I remember,” Ian nodded. “That was the last time I made out with anyone too.” 

“You miss it?” 

“Kissing?” Ian asked nodding his head. “Sure I miss kissing. I miss all Intimacy, but you get used to it.” 

“Yeah,” Mickey nodded. “You know you’re the only person I’ve kissed, right?” 

“Ever?” 

“Ever,” Mickey nodded.

“Not even Svetlana when you two were pretending to be married?” Ian knew it was a subject that Mickey hated talking about, but he had to know. He had thought about it many times. He just never had the guts to ask Mickey or Svetlana just how far they went in their marriage. 

“The one and only fucking time I touched her was when my old man had that gun to your head,” Mickey answered. “Na man. You’re the only one I’ve kissed. I always thought kissing was fucking gay. I just wanted a fucking hole to fill, and then...” 

“A warm mouth,” Ian said, instantly regretting it when he saw the look Mickey had on his face. “Sorry.” 

“True though,” Mickey nodded. “I was just looking for a warm mouth. Then you had to fucking piss me off with that old doctor you were fucking. Telling me that he got to kiss you. That really fucking annoyed me.” 

“Why?” 

“I knew I couldn’t give you the money or take you to the big hotels like he was doing, but I could kiss you,” Mickey explained. “That was the one thing I could do and I wasn’t doing it. He was doing it instead.” 

“And that annoyed you?” 

“I just wanted to shut you up,” Mickey answered honestly. “So I kissed you in the van. I thought there I’ve done it. Now you can shut the fuck up. Only I couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was my first kiss ever and It was... It was right. It didn't feel wrong.” 

“I’m glad I could be your first kiss,” Ian smiled. “It’s sweet.” 

“It’s fucking gay,” Mickey mumbled. 

“And you know I’m right here whenever you feel the need to kiss me again,” Ian added with a smirk. “You just go right ahead.” 

“Yeah?” Mickey asked with his own smirk on his face. 

“Yeah,” Ian nodded licking his lips. “Any time.”

Mickey raised himself from his seat so that he was stand right in front of Ian. They both were the same height because Ian was leaning against the desk. His eyes darted from Ian’s eyes to his lips as he tried to work up the courage to make a move. Ian just sat completely still watching Mickey’s eyes closely. 

“You don’t have to do...” Mickey cut Ian off by crashing their lips together. His hands went up from his side into Ian’s hair. He grabbed onto fistfuls of it as they both worked their lips together. Ian’s hands found themselves to Mickey’s hips as he pulled the shorter man into him. It was a soft kiss. Ian let Mickey lead allowing the older man to set the pace. They stayed kissing like that until a noise from behind them pulled them both apart. 

“So this isn’t weird,” Yev stood at the office door with a short blonde girl beside him. 

Mickey quickly pulled away from Ian, turning his back to everyone. 

“So you’re finished,” Ian asked wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

“This is Isadora,” Yev said frowning at Ian and Mickey. “Isadora this is my Dad... S,” he said adding the S onto the end. “These are my Dad’s.” 

Ian smiled at the little girl as he pulled on Mickey’s arm causing him to turn around. “Nice to meet you Isadora. Isn’t it Mickey?” 

“I... What?” Mickey asked too distracted by what had just happened. 

“Ignore them,” Yev shrugged. “They’re always weird around each other.” 

Mickey and Ian shared a soft smile as Yev started telling them about his latest dance lesson.


	17. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 17

 

“So this is what you guys do now?” 

Ian and Mickey pulled apart from each other where they were sitting on Ian’s couch making out. Ever since they had kissed in Mickey’s office they had taken every opportunity to make out. Yev felt it was like every time he walked out of the room for five seconds they were both attacking each other with their lips. It was starting to get a little boring if Yev was being honest. 

“Your homework done?” Ian asked keeping a tight hold on Mickey’s hand that was laying in his lap.

“I stayed in my room long enough,” Yev answered as he threw himself over the back of the sofa, landing next to Mickey. “So you’re going to have to stop making out.” 

Ian cautiously glanced at Mickey knowing that the older man was never comfortable with other people referencing his sexuality, but when looked all he saw was Mickey smiling fondly at Yev. 

“So according to your Dad you’re a bit of a smart ass?” Mickey poked Yev’s side causing him to wiggle away from him. “Says you’re all brain or something.” 

“Dad thinks I’m smarter than my Uncle Lip,” Yev answered proudly. 

“Well your Uncle Lip is an...” 

“Mickey.” Ian cut him off before he could let Yev know what he felt about Lip. “We don’t name call in this family.” 

“Since fucking when?” 

“Gallagher’s use nice words,” Yev answered. 

“Like I said, since fucking when?” Mickey turned to look at Ian .”And I’m a Milkovich, not a Gallagher.” 

“So when you guys get married who will change their name?” 

Yev’s words hung in the air as both men gave each other a look. Yev’s innocent question had brought up a lot of feelings in both of them. Ian would be lying if he said he never thought of being Mickey’s husband. It had been in his mind since he was seventeen. In fact it was sometimes the only thing that would get him by some days. The thought of him and Mickey leaving South side behind and making a better life. Being there for each other. Loving each other. Sharing a life. Even before Yev came into the picture Ian would day dream about that kind of future. But the second bipolar came into his life all those dreams disappeared. He saw no hope for a happy future. His life suddenly became black. And when Mickey got jailed Ian was certain that life was never going to happen. But since he came back and they were working things out, he had allowed himself to day dream again. Not that he would admit that to Mickey. Mickey didn’t need to know his crazy thoughts.

“I’m not becoming a fucking Gallagher that’s for sure,” Mickey interrupted Ian’s thoughts as he answered their son. 

“So does that mean we’d become Milkoviches?” Yev’s looked past Mickey towards Ian. “Ian Milkovich? What do you think Dad?” 

“I think I’ve stepped into the Twilight Zone,” Ian answered earning a smirk from Mickey and a confused look from his son. 

“I think your Dad is trying to say that you ask too many fucking questions,” Mickey explained to their son. 

“It’s just a question,” Yev sulked. 

“Lets just keep future questions to a minimal,” Ian suggested. 

“Okay,” Yev shrugged looking at Mickey confused. He didn't understand his Dad sometimes. “So are you coming to the Gallagher family dinner tonight?” 

“Yevgeny,” Ian frowned. “What did I just say?” 

“That’s not a future questions,” Yev complained. “Dinners in like five hours.” 

“Just let Mickey be,” Ian sighed. 

“So you’re still scared of my Uncle Lip?” Yev shook his head lightly causing both of Mickey’s eyebrows to shoot up into his hair line. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” 

“Liam is always saying you were always afraid my Uncle Lip,” Yev answered. “Uncle Lip was the best fighter in the neighbourhood. Could beat anyone.” 

“The fuck is he doing?” Mickey looked over Yev’s head at a smiling Ian. 

“I think he might be pushing your buttons.” 

“I’ll only say this to you once kid,” Mickey warned. “I could kick your Uncle Lip’s ass back then and I can do it now. I am not afraid of him. I’m not afraid of anyone.You got that?” 

“So you’ll come to dinner?” Yev asked standing up. “Wear something pretty,” he added.

Mickey watched his son walk away. He had a stunned look on his face that caused Ian to let out an amused laugh. 

“He’s a little shit, isn’t he?” 

“Little shit?” Mickey mumbled. “The kids going to make me go smack Lip just to prove him wrong.” 

“Come on,” Ian laughed pulling Mickey closer to him on the sofa. “You know you won’t do that.” 

“Who the fuck says I wont?” 

Ian ran his hand down Mickey’s t-shirt covered chest to rest against his stomach. “I do,” Ian whispered his ear. 

Mickey shivered at Ian’s warm breath ghost across his neck. “The kids in the next fucking room man.” 

“The doors closed,” Ian whispered pressing his lips softly against Mickey’s neck. “It’s just you and me in here.” 

“You’re really going to have to stop that,” Mickey chewed on his bottom lip as he wiggled around on the sofa trying to adjust himself in his jeans. “Seriously man.” 

“I’m just kissing your neck,” Ian smiled against Mickey’s jaw. “Just innocent little kisses.” 

Mickey clutched Ian’s wrist pulling his hand from Mickey’s stomach to rest on his jean covered penis. “Nothings fucking innocent right now.” 

Ian pulled back to look down at Mickey. He just let his hand rest where Mickey placed it. Not moving, not pushing Mickey at all. “It’s good to see I still have that effect on you.” 

“Oh you do,” Mickey breathed out. “But we should probably stop. I don’t want to come in my pants like a fucking fourteen year old.” 

“Right,” Ian sighed lifting his hand from Mickey’s crotch. “You won’t want to go to dinner with all the Gallagher’s with come in your pants.” 

“Like fuck I’m going to dinner,” Mickey scoffed. 

“You promised your son you would.” 

“I did fuck all.” Mickey fixes himself as he tried to control the tent in his pants. 

“You need a shower there?” Ian smirked. “A cold one.” 

“I need you to shut the fuck up,” Mickey frowned grabbing a cushion to cover himself. 

 

*

 

“Hey sweetface.” Ian accepted a hug from his sister as she greeted them at the door. “We’re just... Mickey?” Fiona looks over Ian’s shoulder at her brother’s ex. 

“Mickey decided to join us,” Ian smiled proudly causing Fiona to force a fake smile on her own face. 

“That’s great.” 

“Hope you don’t mind,” Mickey mumbled. He passed Fiona as she pulled Yev in for a hug. 

“Give me your coat,” Ian pulled Mickey’s coat from his shoulder’s before he could react. 

“Jesus.” Mickey’s eyes travelled around the living room he hadn’t been in for ten years. “This place got an upgrade.” The whole living room had changed. The stained torn sofa was gone and replaced a nice black leather one. The walls were freshly painted and the old carpet was replaced with dark wooden floors. 

“You like it?” Ian smiled. 

“It’s different.” 

“Well I can have a nice home now,” Fiona said as she took Ian and Mickey’s coats. “Now that it’s just me and Liam here.” 

“Frank?” Mickey had suddenly realised he hadn’t even asked about the drunk the whole time he had been back. 

“Shacked up with some widow on the other side of town,” Fiona answered. “A rich widow.” 

“A blind rich widow,” Yev added like he was trying to help Mickey make sense of the new information. 

“She got no fucking sense of smell either?” Mickey asked making Ian smile fondly at him. 

“She makes him wash,” Yev answered. “Where’s Liam Aunt Fiona?” 

“In his room,” Fiona called over her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen. 

“Later.” Yev bolted up the stairs leaving Ian and Mickey standing alone in the living room. 

“Where the fuck is he going? Mickey grumbled. “I only came here to please him.” 

“You’re not important to him any more,” Ian answered. “He’s all about Liam when he’s here.” 

“It’s weird,” Mickey’s eyes wander around the living room again. “Nothings the same.”

“Because the place was a shit hole before,” Ian pointed out. “When we started getting money we fixed the place up.”

“It probably helps that Frank isn’t around pissing and vomiting everywhere.” 

“Come on,” Ian smiled taking Mickey by the hand. It was a simple little action, but it felt so big to Mickey. “Everyone’s is probably out back. 

 

*

Everyone was out back. They were all gathered around a large picnic table where the food was already laid out. Mickey had earned a few odd looks from the Gallagher’s as he approached the table holding hands with Ian, but he ignored them and allowed Ian to lead him towards the two last empty seats. 

The conversation carried on around Mickey without him adding to it. Ian was happy to talk to his siblings, but Mickey really didn’t know what the fuck to say to any of them. They had never really been that close to begin with, but since he had came back, they all seemed to have it out for him. Like they were waiting for him to fuck up.

“So this is back on then?” Lip was the first one to address Ian and Mickey’s hand holding. “You’re back together?”

“We’re taking things slow,” Ian answered before Mickey could open his mouth to tell Lip to mind his own fucking business.

“Just like that?” 

“Lip.” Mickey looked to the woman sitting beside Lip that he assumed was his wife. She was a short pretty girl that Mickey thought looked too good for Lip. But then again, Mickey thought every woman was too good for Lip. “You promised.” 

“What did you promise, Lip?” Ian’s looked at his brother like he was waiting for him to start something.

“He promised me he wouldn’t start if you brought Mickey.” 

“Jill’s right,” Debbie said from the other end of the table, where she was sitting with a kid on her knee. Mickey knew right away that the little boy was hers. The wild red hair gave it away. “Lets not start anything.” 

“Lip’s just asking questions.” Carl stared Mickey down like he was waiting for a fight to start. “I mean shouldn’t we be worried about our brother dating an ex con?” 

“Says the South Side drug lord,” Ian laughed. “Carl back off.” 

“Mickey, what the fuck?” Lip asked. “You going to let Ian fight your battles for you? The old Mickey would have been ready for a fight.” 

“That was the old Mickey.” Mickey desperately wanted to leap across the table and grab the smug Gallagher by the neck, but he was more than aware of Ian sitting beside him looking worried. He really didn’t need to fuck this up before it even started. So he would sit and look like a bitch and let Lip and Carl have their say.

“So you’re a pussy now?” Carl asked. “You know the name Mickey Milkovich used to mean something on these streets. Who knew Milkovich was now code for pussy.” 

“Carl.” Fiona said her little brother’s name with a warning tone as she looked over Ian and Mickey’s head. Mickey turned his head to find Yev standing behind him. He had a confused look on his face as he stared at his Uncle Carl. 

“Hey little man.” Carl tried his best to fill the awkward silence that had filled the table since Yev’s arrival. 

“Dad I want to go home now.” Ian went to answer his son, but realised Yev was looking at Mickey and not him. “Can we go home now? Please?” 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Ian stood up from his seat causing Fiona and Debbie to follow. 

“Please Ian...” 

“I’m sorry,” Ian sighed. “It’s got nothing to do with you two, but...” he paused looking across the table at his brothers. He wanted to curse them out. Tell them to fuck off and stay out of his life, but the table was now surrounded by all of their kids, who had realised the tension and had came to see what was going on. “I don’t need this in my life. We don’t need this in our lives.” He pointed towards Yev and Mickey as he spoke. “You might not have noticed this since you’re all so caught up in your own lives, but I’m happy. The first time in ten years am fucking happy. And I’m sorry if that pisses you off. I’m sorry if you think I’m supposed to be the sad Gallagher who you look to to make your lives look better, but I’m not that any more. I’m so fed up of being sad. I’m happy and it’s Mickey that’s making me happy. So if none of you can accept that then I guess that’s your choice.” he finished his rant by walking over to his sisters and pulling them both in for a hug. “I’ll call you later. I’m sorry if I ruined dinner.” 

“You didn’t,” Debbie said giving Lip and Carl a dirty look. 

Ian said his good byes to his Nieces and Nephews before joining Yev and Mickey at the back door of the house. 

“Listen man..”

“Don’t,” Ian whispered shaking his head as he slipped his hand into Mickey’s. “Don’t say sorry.”

“Yeah why are you sorry?” Yev frowned confused following his dad’s through the house and out of the front door. “They’re the ass holes.” 

“Yeah they’re the ass holes,” Ian nodded in agreement. He tried to joke with Mickey, but Mickey was standing completely still on the to step of the porch looking straight ahead. “Mickey?” Ian’s eyes followed where Mickey was looking. His whole body froze as he looked across the street to find Terry Milkovich standing on the corner of the street talking to a group of guys. 

“Fuck,” Mickey breathed out causing Yev to look at him. 

“What is it?” Yev looked over at Terry. “Do you guys know that old man or something?”


	18. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 18

 

Mickey had been avoiding Ian since they had seen Terry outside the Gallagher’s home. It had been three days and every time Ian tried to make contact, Mickey had made some lame ass excuse to why he couldn’t talk. The only time they had seen each other had been when Ian went to pick Yev up from the gym after work. He had tried to pull him to the side and talk, even to ask if he was okay, but Mickey wasn’t having it. He wanted no part of a deep conversation about his old man. 

On the third day Ian knew he would be dropping Yev off at his dance class and Mickey would have no option but to talk to Ian. He was going to be trapped, and Ian just hoped that Mickey wouldn’t react badly when he was questioned. 

“You going to fix this?” Yev asked from the passenger seat of the car as they drove closer to the gym.

“Fix what?”

“Whatever is going on with you and Mickey,” Yev answered causing Ian to sigh. 

He sometimes wished his son wasn’t so smart. He picked up on everything. Nothing got past him. “There is nothing going on with us. We’re fine.” 

“That’s what he said,” Yev frowned giving his dad a look. 

“So then you know the truth.” 

“Well he told me to mind my own fucking business.” 

“Language,” Ian scolded. “What have I told you about that?” 

“Sorry,” Yev looked down at his hands. “It’s just something you pick up when you hang around with Mickey.” 

“Yeah I get that,” Ian smiled. “Look don’t worry about Mickey and I. We’re fine. Things are good.” 

“He’s not going to leave?” 

“Of course he’s not going to leave,” Ian sighed. “He’s.. There’s one thing about the Milkoviches you need to know.” 

“What’s that?” 

“They’re loyal.” Ian slowed the car down outside the gym. “When they love you, they never let you go. They hold on even when you don’t want them to. And Mickey loves you. He’s not letting you go.” 

“But it’s not just me that he loves.” Yev looked up at his Dad with a soft smile. “Is it?” 

“Well he’s not exactly said...” 

“He loves you,” Yev pushed. 

Ian turned the engine off as he looked at his son. “Yeah he loves me, but Mickey has always had a hard time saying that. It’s rare.” 

“That’s weird,” Yev remarked taking his seat belt off. “He said it you was you that never said I love you.”

“Oh are you two having nice little chats when I’m not around?” Ian felt a little weird at the idea of his son and Mickey have their own little private chats without him. Mickey was opening up to his son so much more than he ever did with Ian. And he felt like he was pulling teeth whenever he tried to get Mickey to let his feelings out. 

“You should try it.” Yev pushed open the car door leaving Ian sitting alone. 

 

*

 

Ian found Mickey in his office after he dropped Yev off at the dance studio. His eyes were on the door as soon as Ian entered. Closing the door behind him Ian stood silently waiting for Mickey to speak first. 

“So Billy Elliot’s got his tap shoes on?” 

“I just dropped him off.” 

Mickey stood behind his desk looking like a caged animal just waiting for Ian to start. “Well I should get going.” 

“You’re leaving?” Ian asked staying still as he blocked the office door. 

“The gym needs cleaning.” 

“I’ll help,” Ian plastered a fake smile on his face causing Mickey to take a step back. 

“I don’t want to put you out man In fact if you have shit to do, I can drop the kid off at your place later.” 

Why is there a sleeping bag rolled up in the corner?” Ian blurted out as soon as his eyes landed on the pile of blankets folded behind the desk. There was also an open bag full of Mickey’s clothes laying on top of the chair. “Mickey?” 

“Leave it, Ian,” Mickey sighed. “Please.” 

“Are you sleeping here?” Ian watched Mickey’s face fall as he tried to avoid eye contact with the red head. “Mickey what the fucks going on?” 

“Yes I’m sleeping here,” Mickey blurted out. “Just... I don’t want to talk about it. Don’t ask fucking questions.” 

Ian didn’t need to ask questions. He could already piece together what was going on. Mickey was sleeping out in his office because Terry knew where Mickey lived. “How did he find your address?” 

Mickey looked shocked for a few seconds before sighing and taking a seat on the desk. He folded his arms across his chest just like he used to do years ago. It was the same stance to took when he didn’t feel comfortable. “He’s back living with Iggy at the house. He must have found my address written down somewhere.” 

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Ian didn’t know what he would do if Terry had done anything to Mickey again. There was no bruises or marks on the older man, but Ian knew Terry was twisted. He didn’t have to leave marks on his son to make an impact. He had lots of ways to get to Mickey. 

“I got home and my place is wrecked,” Mickey sighed. 

“When?” 

“The night we had dinner at your old place,” Mickey kept his arms folded tightly across his chest as he spoke. “After you dropped me off I.. My door was open... He had wrecked the whole place. Took everything of value. Painted the walls for me.” Mickey out a disgusted laugh. “In great big letters. Faggot.” 

“He wrote that on the walls?” Ian’s stomach was twisting in knots as he watched Mickey struggle to explain what happened.

“He also left me a little note saying he would be back,” Mickey answered. “I figured there was no point me hanging around to wait on him. God knows who he would bring back with me. I know he’s getting older now, but...” 

“He’s still a monster,” Ian finished causing Mickey to nod. 

“So I’ve been staying here until I find a new place.” 

“What didn’t you tell me?” Ian looked confused, almost hurt. Which made Mickey feel horrible. 

“I couldn’t drag you into this. I don’t need my old man knowing where you and Yev live.” 

“Our home is very secure,” Ian pointed out. “There’s no way Terry’s getting in there to redecorate. So pack up your stuff.” 

“What?” 

“You’re coming home with me and Yev tonight.” Ian moved from the office door to grab Mickey’s bag from the chair. “Is this everything?”

“I’m not going home with you,” Mickey reached for the bag in Ian’s hand but the red head was too quick. 

“Well you’re not fucking staying here.” 

“I’m safe here,” Mickey sighed reaching for the bag again. “Give.” 

“You’ll be safe with me and Yev,” Ian pushed. 

“Ian,” Mickey sighed weakly. “I have to stay away from you and Yev. I can’t risk him finding out where you two are.” 

“So that’s it?” Ian let the bag drop to the floor. “You’re just walking away? Walking away from your son.” 

“Dont,” Mickey warned. “I’m not fucking walking away. I’m just keeping my distance until I can figure this whole thing out.”

“I’m not letting you fucking do that,” Ian said shaking his head. “There’s no fucking way I’m letting this happen again. That ass hole came between us before. I’m not letting him do it again. You will not walk out of your son’s life. Got it?” 

“Come on man,” Mickey sighed. 

“Just come home with us,” Ian pleaded. “We’ll figure this all out together.” 

“What about the kid?” 

“He’ll fucking love it,” Ian smiled. “He’s desperate for us to make some sort of commitment.” 

“I don’t want him to be afraid of Terry,” Mickey explained. “I know he should be afraid of him, but I don’t want him knowing that kind of evil is in the world.” 

“He already knows your old man is a bad guy,” Ian pointed out, knowing that Liam had told Yev a lot about the Milkoviches over the past few months. 

“But he doesn’t know everything,” Mickey pressed. “You know what I’m talking about.” 

“Yev will know what we tell him,” Ian shrugged. “That’s no big deal. We don’t have to tell him anything you don’t want him to know.” 

“I don’t fucking want him to know how he got here.” 

Ian could see Mickey’s jaw clenching shut as he tried to stay calm. “Then he wont know that. There’s only a handful of people who know what happened that day. And none of them are going to tell Yev.” 

Mickey seemed to accept what Ian was saying as he looked around the small office. His body relaxed as he rested against the desk again. “What is it with my fucking life? The second things start going well something comes along and fucks me over again.”

“Nothings fucking you over,” Ian moved closer to Mickey. Nothing is going to go wrong.” 

“You think?” Mickey was the first one to reach out and take a hold of Ian’s jacket to pull him closer. 

Ian’s hands found their way to Mickey’s waist as they stood looking at each other. “Nothing is ever going to get between you and I ever again. As long as we stick together. Which means we need to tell each other things. We need to ask for help.” 

Mickey’s eyes drifted down to Ian’s chest. “I need help.” the words came out so softly Ian would have missed it if he wasn’t paying so much attention already. 

“So let me help you,” Ian whispered back as his hands moved from Mickey’s waist up to his face, cupping both cheeks to force Mickey to look at him. “Come home with me and I Promise you everything will be okay.” 

“Okay,” Mickey answered finally giving in.


	19. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 19

 

Yev’s face lit up when Ian told him Mickey would be coming home with them. He couldn’t contain his excitement as he sat in the back of the car on the way home. 

“So is this like a sleepover or something?” Yev poked his face threw the front seats. 

“Do we look like a group of fucking girls?” Mickey grumpily replied. 

“Mickey’s just having some work done in his apartment and he needs a place to crash,” Ian explained to his son. He had caught some of Yev’s excitement too. Mickey was going to be in his house. Under his roof for a night, probably longer. It felt right. 

“You setting fire to the place?” Yev joked. “That’s the only way you’re going to improve it.” 

“Yevgeny,” Ian scolded as he looked at his son in the mirror. “I don’t like hearing you talk like that.” 

“It was just joke.” Yev slumped a little in his seat. 

“The kids right,” Mickey shrugged. “The place is a shit hole.” 

“Well forget that now,” Ian said as he turned the corner into their street. “We’re almost home. Yev I want you to get ready for bed as soon as we get in.” 

“I can’t stay up and hang out with Mickey?” 

“You’ve got school tomorrow.” 

“But...” 

“Hey I know you’re not about to start answering your Dad back.” Mickey looked over his shoulder at his son. “You’re not going to do that, are you?” 

“Good, now why don’t you go do whatever it is you do before you go to bed.” 

Ian pulled the car into their large drive, letting Yec climb out. “We’ll be right there.” 

“Sorry.” Mickey shook his head like he was annoyed with himself. “I shouldn't have done that.” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Ian frowned. “This is what we’re doing, right? Raising the kid together.” 

“I just don’t want to fuck it up,” Mickey admitted. “Screw the kid up for life.” 

“Please,” Ian laughed. “If I haven’t done it by now, it’s not going to happen.” 

“But...” Mickey shook his head again. “Never mind.” 

“No, don't do that,” Ian frowned. He placed his arm on the back of Mickey’s seat, cupping the back of Mickey’s head with his hand. “Say what you want to say.” 

“Can you remember the night he had the cold?” 

“The co...” Ian trailed off as the memory suddenly came back. “When he was a baby.” 

“Svetlana was out fucking some Russian whore and it was just us at home with the kid,” Mickey nodded. “I was fucking pissed because he wouldn’t shut the fuck up and you... You were just... I don’t fucking know. You just knew what to do. It was impressive.” 

“I remember,” Ian smiled. “But you’re remembering it wrong. You stepped up to the plate when I needed you to. You were there.”

 

Flashback 

 

“House is fucking freezing again.” Ian quickly pulled off his pants before throwing himself under the covers.”

“The heats fucked,” Mickey answered from his side of the bed. 

“Well I can think of a way we can get some heat into this bed.” Ian wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend causing the older boy to scoff. 

“Don’t come in here with your cheesy fucking lines,” Mickey tried to fight back the silly grin that was now forming on his face. 

“But it’s working.” Ian placed himself against Mickey’s side. His hands soon found the waist band of his boyfriends boxers. His hand had only slipped inside when the room was filled with a loud ear piercing cry. 

“What the fuck.” Mickey’s head threw back on the pillow. “Did that whore leave the fucking kid here again?” 

“Mickey.” Ian’s hand was already out of Mickey’s boxers and he was half way out of the bed when Mickey got a hole of the red heads arm.

“Where the fuck are you going?” 

“Yevgeny’s crying,” Ian answered pulling on his pants. 

“And?” Mickey looked confused. “Mandy said he does that. He stops in a few minutes.” 

“Mickey you can’t leave a baby to cry,” Ian stopped at the bottom of the bed to look down at his boyfriend. “It’s cruel.” 

“You can’t leave me fucking hard,” Mickey complained. “That’s cruel.” 

“He probably just needs a cuddle.” With that Ian left the dark bedroom leaving Mickey alone. 

“Competing with a fucking kid now,” Mickey grumbled to himself. No sooner had Ian left the bedroom when he was back with a screaming Yevgeny in his arms. “Why the fuck are you bringing him in here?” 

“He’s freezing,” Ian frowned. “She just left him in a vest and his diaper.” 

“Well what can I tell you,” Mickey shrugged. “She’s good at sucking dick. Raising a kid doesn’t seem to be one of her talents. Why the fuck are you climbing into bed with him?” 

Ian ignored his complaining boyfriend as he pressed Yevgeny against his chest. The tiny baby clung to Ian as his screams turned to broken sobs. “Is that all you wanted?” Ian spoke in a soft voice he only ever used with Yevgeny. “You just wanted a cuddle from your Uncle Ian.” 

“Do you have to fucking talk to him like that?” Mickey sat up in the bed folding his arms across his chest as he looked down at the sobbing baby in Ian’s arms. “He’s going to grow up thinking he’s a fucking idiot.” 

“He’s going to grow up so fucking loved,” Ian smiled looking down at the baby against his chest. “He’s going to be the most loved boy in the south side.”

“Not in this fucking house he’s not,” Mickey grumbled. “The second my old man is out the kid is going to be like the rest of us.” 

“This isn’t your dad’s kid,” Ian pointed out. “This is your kid. You get to set the rules with this one.” 

“Yeah you keep dreaming there fire crotch.” Mickey shook his head. 

“I’m serious Mick.” Ian’s voice grew serious as he looked across the bed at his boyfriend. “This little boy will not be raised the way you were.” 

“Why the fuck do you care so much?” 

“Because he’s your son, Mick.” Ian’s eyes drifted down the little boy now asleep against his chest. “And I care about you so much. I just want...” 

Mickey watched as Ian grew quiet beside him. He knew he was struggling to tell Mickey his real feelings. Like it was going to freak out the older boy and make him bolt. “Say what you got to say man.” 

“I know it’s only been a couple of week of me living here with you and Svetlana but...” Ian’s eyes travel back down to the baby in his arms. “It feels right. It feels like it could actually work.” 

“What like we’re like a fucking family or something?” 

“Maybe,” Ian answered shyly. “Is it wrong to want that?”

“Just don’t come to me complaining when it all gets fucked up.” Mickey grabbed his lighter from the ledge behind them.

“What are you doing?” Ian frowned. “You can’t smoke in here.” 

“I can’t smoke in my own fucking bed?” 

“His little lungs, Mickey.” 

“So this is my fucking life,” Mickey complained to himself as he threw his lighter back on the shelf.

“Shit I need to pee,” Ian cursed. 

“So fucking pee.” 

“You need to hold Yevgeny for me.” Ian gently pulled the tiny baby away from his chest and out towards Mickey. 

“Just put him back in his bed or something.” Mickey was already on the edge of the bed as far away from Ian and the kid as he could be. 

“Look I know you hate holding him, but it’s just for one second. I’ll take him right back when I’m done.” 

Mickey knew there was no point arguing with the red head. He opened his arms letting Ian place his son in them. He wiggled around a little before getting comfortable against Mickey’s bare chest. 

“I’ll be right back,” Ian smiled at the image in front of him before racing towards the bathroom. 

Mickey tried not to look down. He tried to keep his eyes looking straight, but only after about thirty seconds of having his son in his arms did he let his eyes drift down. The kid looked peacful, like he didn’t know who was holding him. Mickey was sure if the kid woke up and realised it was Mickey he would start screaming for Ian again. But he just lay there, his little eyes closed, looking almost happy. 

“Al right I’m back.” Ian raced back into the room and under the covers to get away from the cold. “Want me to take him?” 

Mickey hadn’t looked away from Yevgeny since Ian had came back. He just sat staring like he hadn’t even heard Ian talk. 

“You want me to talk him back, Mickey?” Ian asked louder. 

“No,” Mickey answered, a small smile forming on his lips. “He’s fine here.” 

 

End of Flashback.

 

“You two going to sit there all night?” Yev stood at the side of Ian’s window looking in the car. 

“Bossy little fuck,” Mickey mumbled pulling off his seat belt. 

 

*

 

It took Mickey an hour of convincing Yev he would be there in the morning to do something with him for the young boy to finally give up and go to bed. Leaving Ian and Mickey sitting alone at the kitchen table looking at each other. 

“So we’re not telling him about Terry?” Ian didn’t want to push the older man, but he needed things to be sorted out. They needed to be on the same page. 

“The less he knows the better.”

“I just don’t want him bumping into Terry when he’s in south side.” 

“Why the fuck would he be in south side?” Mickey reached for his glass of water as Ian watched him. 

“I guess he can’t be when we’re not with him. Ian watched the glass go to Mickey’s lips and followed it back down to the table. “You only drink water when you’re here. So you don’t drink beer at all? I could buy you some when I’m out tomorrow. I know I don’t drink any more, but that doesn’t mean you can’t.” 

“I really can’t,” Mickey sighed. 

“It might relax you.” 

“I’m relaxed. Mickey gave Ian a look that was supposed to stop their train of conversation, but it only made Ian laugh. Mickey liked to think that he could easily scare the red head, but truthfully, Ian hadn’t been scared of Mickey since their first time together. It was way back then the figured out how to win Mickey over. 

“It’s getting late.” Ian stood from the table clearing their glasses. “We should probably go to sleep.” 

“Yeah I promised the kid I’d do one of his fucking weird things he likes tomorrow,” Mickey sighed standing up. He was pretending he wasn’t pleased about it. “You got a pillow and a blanket I can use?” 

“For what?” Ian looked across the table confused at Mickey. 

“For your couch.” 

“You’re sleeping on the couch?” 

“What you want me to sleep on the floor?” 

“I was actually thinking you would...” 

“Would you stop with the fucking pausing mid sentence?” Mickey asked annoyed. “Just say what you want to fucking say.” 

“I thought you would sleep with me,” Ian blurted out. “I know we’re not ready to do anything, but... That doesn’t mean we can’t share a bed. It’s just sleeping, right?” 

“But Yev...” 

“Yev knows what we are,” Ian smiled. “And you can see how happy he is. But if you’re not ready to share a bed...” 

“Just...” Mickey held his hands up. “Just shut the fuck and and stop talking. Lets just go to bed and stop being fucking gay.” 

Come on then,” Ian smiled. Mickey followed Ian out of the kitchen and up the stairs. They were both silent as they passed Yev’s closed bedroom door. Once in Ian’s room with the door closed Mickey finally allowed himself to look around the bedroom. He had only been in it once before when Ian was sick and couldn’t get out of bed. Ian moved to the side of the bed where he always slept. The right. The same spot he slept in all those years ago. Ian on the right, Mickey on the left. They had never talked about it. It just happened that way. Mickey made his way to the left side of the bed and stood facing Ian. Ian was at his side taking off his watch and kicking off his shoes. 

“You want something to sleep in?” Ian tugged his t-shirt off. 

“My boxers are fine.” Mickey watched Ian slide his pants off and climb into the bed. Ian lay back with his hands behind his head as he looked up at Mickey. 

“Well are you getting in?” 

“Sure,” Mickey sighed. He quickly let his jeans fall to the floor before he grabbed at the back of his t-shirt, tugging it over his head. 

“Holy fuck,” Ian cursed. 

“What?” Mickey asked cautiously as he looked around the room. 

“I forgot about that fucking thing,” Ian answered nodding at Mickey’s chest. 

Mickey’s eyes travelled down to the tattoo across his heart. “Yeah. It’s...”

“Pretty fucking bad,” Ian laughed. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey quickly climbed into the bed and covered his chest with the thin sheet. “I was pretty messed up when I did it.” 

“I figured you’d have covered that thing up by now.” Ian rolled onto his side, resting his head on his hand. 

“I should have,” Mickey nodded. “It didn’t fucking help in jail, but I didn’t want to. I liked having it there.” 

“Even though it’s spelt wrong?” Ian smirked. 

“Al right chuckles,” Mickey said annoyed. “Can we fucking sleep now?” 

“Sure,” Ian smiled fondly as he watched Mickey roll onto his side facing away from him. He watched his back for a few seconds before he filled the small space between them. He pressed his whole body up against Mickey’s back, placing his hand over Mickey’s waist. He felt Mickey’s body stiffen against him as their bodies pressed together. “This okay? Ian whispered into the darkness.

Mickey didn’t answer. He just took hold of Ian’s hand that lay on his thigh and pulled it up to his chest. Letting it lay over his heart. They lay quietly in the dark until sleep took over them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad everyone is enjoying the story. I was only going to write about fourteen chapters, but it seems to have gotten away from me. It will probably be closer to 25-30 now.


	20. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 20

 

Things became normal pretty fast with Mickey now staying with Ian and Yev. They moved into an easy routine, that had all three of them working together like a real little family. Every morning Mickey would wake first, he’d lay pretty still and watch the red head beside him. It took him back to years ago when he would do the same thing without Ian knowing. Back when they were first together, Mickey would sometimes stay awake all night, just so he could look at the red head without judgement. 

The routine they had was strangely comforting to Mickey. He started each day by making Ian and Yev breakfast. They would all sit together and eat. Then while Ian went off to work, Mickey would drop Yev off at school before heading to the gym to start his own day. He would spend the rest of the day just waiting for six o'clock so he and Yev could head home, just in time for Ian to pull up into the drive. He and Ian would cook dinner together each night. Both standing side by side in front of the stove, creating a meal for the three of them to eat. It was all so fucking domestic, and Mickey was really falling in love with it all. 

 

*

 

“Where’s the kid?” Mickey stepped into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his neck where he was drying his hair from the shower he just took. 

“Fiona dropped by and took him over to hers for dinner,” Ian kept his back to Mickey as he peeled potatoes for their own dinner. “It’s the first Wednesday of the month. He always has dinner with Fiona and Liam on the first Wednesday of the month.” 

“So we’re alone?” Mickey was suddenly aware of his surroundings. 

“All along,” Ian smiled finally turning around to look at Mickey. “And I thought we could take advantage of that.” 

“Is that right?” Mickey asked. 

“I figured I’d make us some mash potatoes and steaks,” Ian smiled. “I mean if you still like that?” 

“You remember I like Mash potatoes and Steak?” Mickey asked surprised. 

“With Broccoli on the side,” Ian smiled over his shoulder. 

“Fucking ace.” Mickey moved around the kitchen happy. 

“And after dinner we can sit and watch a movie or something.” 

Mickey stopped what he was doing to look at Ian. He had his back to him as he peeled the potatoes. “Or something,” Mickey said quietly to himself. 

“Did you say something?” 

“I’m going to blow you.” the words were out of Mickey’s mouth before he could even think. 

Ian turned around sharply still with a potato in his hand. “What did you say?” 

“You said we would do something,” Mickey struggled to explain himself. “Then I said I was going to blow you.” 

“Yeah I got all that,” Ian frowned confused. “But...” 

“When did you last get your cock sucked?” Mickey had no idea where the words falling out of his mouth were coming from. 

“I well...” 

Mickey watched closely as Ian slowly placed the potato back on the kitchen counter. He could see Ian was struggling to come up with an answer. Either he was struggling to remember the last time that had happened, or he was struggling to figure out what exactly was going on.

“It was me, right?” Mickey asked. “I was the last time?” 

“Where is this going?” 

“It was in the middle of the night,” Mickey moved from where he was standing to stand nearer to Ian. “We were in your old bedroom sharing that tiny little bed of yours. Carl was gone, and the little one was in with Fiona. It was just you and I, which was pretty fucking rare back then. There was always some fucking Gallagher running around, poking their noses into our fucking business.”

“The window was open,” Ian said, suddenly remembering the night Mickey was talking about. 

“The meds were fucking you up pretty bad,” Mickey continued. “So when I woke up in the middle of the night and felt you poking me in the back with your impressive...”

“Impressive huh?” Ian wiggled an eyebrow causing Mickey’s own eyebrow to rise. 

“We both know it’s impressive. Look I’m telling a story here.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Ian held his hands up.

“Hey it had been a fucking while since I felt the fucking thing,” Mickey grumbled. “I was happy, and I didn’t want it to go to waste.” 

“So you crawled under the covers and put it to work?” 

“Well they don’t call it a blow job for nothing?” Mickey felt pleased with himself as Ian fell a part laughing at his stupid joke. 

“Yeah,” Ian smiled. “To answer your question that was the last time I got my cock sucked.”

Mickey’s eyes darted towards he kitchen door making sure they were really alone before he looked back at Ian. His feet carried him the few steps it took to be standing right in front of the red heads face. They were inches apart. Mickey could feel his pulse pick up as he stared into the hazel eyes of the man in front of him. 

“Can I?” Mickey asked as his hand ghost over Ian’s waist. 

“You asking to blow me?” Ian’s words came out shaky as Mickey nodded his head slowly. His finger tips gently rubbing on the inside of Ian’s pants. “You know you don’t have to fucking ask that.” 

Mickey moved forward just an inch until his lips were almost touching Ian’s. “You’re already hard, “ he breathed against the red heads mouth. 

“It’s been ten fucking years man.” Mickey noted the way Ian’s cock responded as his hand slid into his pants. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Yes,” Ian breathed out his head nodding quickly. “Anything.” 

“Are you my boyfriend?” 

“What?” 

“Are you my boyfriend?” Mickey let his middle finger slide down Ian’s shaft until it slowly made a circle at the tip. 

“Fuck,” Ian hissed at the contact. “What do you want me to say?” his voice came out in a panicked gasp. 

“I want you to be honest with me,” Mickey pulled back from Ian’s mouth to look at him. “Are you my boyfriend?”

“If that’s what you want.” Ian said clenching his eyes shut. 

“Is it what you want?” Mickey asked. 

“Yes,” Ian gasped as Mickey’s fingertips stroked over his cock softly. “Yes I want you to be my boyfriend. My boyfriend, my lover, my...”

“Family?” Mickey asked causing Ian’s eyes to flutter open again. 

“Family,” Ian smiled. “Yeah, that’s what I want.” 

That was all Mickey needed to hear before he was on his knees pulling Ian’s pants and boxers with him. Ian gripped onto the kitchen counter behind him as Mickey’s tongue started to work on the head of his penis. He tried not to moan, he tried to stay quiet, but when Mickey’s mouth slipped over the head and took him in, Ian couldn’t do anything but moan. It had been so long since he had felt it. Felt that warm loving feeling that only Mickey could give him. It was almost unbearable. It was almost too much, but Mickey kept going. Kept working his tongue and mouth on Ian as the older man’s hands worked their way up Ian’s chest. Stroking and rubbing where ever he could as he took Ian in his mouth. 

Just as quick as it had started, Ian felt that feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him he was close. He tried to warn the man on his knees in front of him, but Mickey wasn’t listening. Ian tried to pull away, but that only made Mickey take him deeper into his mouth. The sensation was all too much and Ian had to let go. With two quick pumps of his hips, Ian felt himself empty into Mickey’s waiting mouth. 

“Fuck,” Ian groaned as he felt himself slip from Mickey’s mouth. It was the only word he could think of. The only word bouncing around his mind. Fuck.

“Well that was fucking fast,” Mickey joked as he got up off his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You al right there fire crotch?” 

“Fuck,” Ian breathed out causing Mickey to laugh. 

“Well I’m taking that as a yes,” Mickey joked as he reached down to pull Ian’s boxers and pants back up for him. It was such an intimate act that it caused Ian to snap out of his little day dream. 

“Do you want me to?” Ian’s eyes travelled down to Mickey’s crotch. 

“No need,” Mickey said pulling at his pants. “You’re about forty seconds too late with that question.” 

“Did you just...” Ian’s eyes widened a little. “In your pants?” 

“Hey it’s been a fucking long time for me too,” Mickey grumbled. “I’m going to need another fucking shower now.” 

“Or we could have a bath,” Ian suggested. 

“What like a couple of fucking lesbians?” Mickey was back to his moody self and Ian loved it. 

“Yeah like a couple of fucking lesbians,” Ian nodded. “Got a problem with that?” 

“Fine but I’m not using any of your fruity shampoo’s or anything,” Mickey tried to sound like he was complaining, but was finding it difficult to wipe the silly smile on his face. 

 

*

 

They had only just got out of the bath and dried and dressed when Yev came burst through the front door yelling that he was back. 

“That fucking kid,” Mickey grumbled as he pushed back his wet hair from his face. 

“Back to reality,” Ian smiled. He wrapped his arms around Mickey from behind, pressing his lips against the back of his head. “You okay?” 

“Okay?” Mickey smirked. “I just got a hand job underwater. I’m fucking fantastic.” 

“Why is your hair still wet?” Yev was half way into the bedroom before Mickey and Ian could pull apart. 

“That’s not the question to be answered right now,” Mickey answered. “The real question is why are you home?” 

“A fight broke out in the neighbourhood,” Yev answered. “Aunt Fiona figured you wouldn’t want me hanging around for it.” 

“A fight?” Ian frowned as he rubbed at his wet hair with a towel. “What happened?” 

“Someone set a car on fire,” Yev threw himself down onto Ian’s bed making himself comfortable. 

“That fucking neighbourhood,” Mickey grumbled laying himself down on the bed beside his son. “You weren’t outside where you? Cause you were told not to leave the house.” 

“I was only outside for a few minutes,” Yev frowned. “Everyone was.” 

“Your fucking sister,” Mickey complained looking up at Ian. “I thought you talked to her.” 

“Look at him, he’s fine,” Ian pointed out. 

“Sometimes you two have private conversations right when I’m in the room,” Yev complained. “It’s like you’re speaking a different language.” 

“But nothing happened to you?” Mickey asked looking Yev over. “No one talked to you?” 

“I talked to Kev and V,” Yev answered. “They said to say hey.” 

“I don’t think he should go back there alone,” Mickey said looking up at Ian. 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Ian said before looking back at the mirror. 

“Oh I did talk to someone else.” Yev stood from the bed to pick up his jacket from the floor. He searched in the top pocket as Mickey sat up.

“Who did you talk to?” 

“That old guy you saw last week,” Yev finally pulled a letter from his pocket. 

Mickey’s whole body went ice cold as his son handed him the sealed envelope. “You spoke to that old man?” 

“What did he say to you?” Ian asked rushing to his son’s side. His face even paler that it usually was.

“Nothing much,” Yev looked up at his Dad confused. “Just asked if I was Yevgeny and then handed me that letter. Told me to tell you guys he said hey.” 

“Okay,” Ian nodded taking Yev by the shoulders and directing him towards the door. “Go pick a movie or something. We’ll be right out.” Ian could hear Mickey tearing open the letter as his back was turned to him. 

“Something weird is going on with that old man,” Yev frowned. “V almost tore my arm off when she dragged me away from him.” 

“We’ll be right out,” Ian said pushing his son of the door before closing it behind him. He turned to find Mickey sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. “What is it?” 

“It’s a DNA test,” Mickey kept his eyes on the letter. “From ten years ago.”

“A DNA test?” Ian took a few steps forward causing Mickey to jump up. “It says Svetlana’s name on the top. She had it done.” 

“And?” 

“And look at the names under hers.” 

Ian took the letter and let his eyes scan over the letter until they stopped at two names. “Terrence Milkovich... What...” 

“Keep reading,” Mickey said walking to the other side of the room where the window was. 

“Ninety nine point nine percent...” Ian stopped reading allowed as he let the words sink in.

“They can conclusively confirm that Terrence Milkovich is the biological father of one Yevgeny Milkovich,” Mickey finished before turning to look away from Ian.


	21. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 21

 

“Is that the actor from that TV show you like?” 

Ian heard his son’s voice but he was too busy looking across the sofa where Mickey sat staring blankly at the TV screen to register what he was saying. 

“Dad?” Yev raised his voice a little. “Is that the actor?” 

“Yeah,” Ian answered. “That’s the actor.” 

“Did I pick a good movie?” Yev moves his eyes from Ian to Mickey. “Are you enjoying the movie, Mickey?” 

Mickey sat staring at the TV, not moving a muscle. 

“Mickey?” Yev tried again. “Dad?” 

Mickey’s head snapped towards Yev, his eyes widening as he looked at the young boy. 

“Yev is asking if you like the movie,” Ian ran his hand up Mickey’s arm trying to give him some sort of comfort. 

“Sure,” Mickey nodded slowly as he looking across the sofa where Yev sat. 

“You’re being weird” Yev frowned. 

“Mickey’s just tired,” Ian explained. “Maybe we should all just call it a night. Watch the rest of the movie tomorrow.” 

“You two just want me to go to bed so you can make out again,” Yev frowned as he stood up. 

Mickey’s eyes followed him. “Do you want to go to Texas?” 

“What?” Ian frowned. “Mickey what are you doing?” 

“I’m asking the kid if he wants to take a little trip to Texas,” Mickey answered not taking his eyes off of Yev. “Well?” 

“What’s in Texas?” 

“Nothing,” Ian answered. “Mickey’s just being silly. Yev why don’t you go get ready for bed?”

“You’re both so weird,” Yev sighed to himself before walking out of the living room. 

“What the hell, Mickey?” 

“That’s where Svetlana is, isn’t it?” Mickey asked. 

Ian turned the TV off and moved up the sofa until he was at Mickey’s side. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

“I’m going to go to Texas and choke that fucking Russian whore,” Mickey said in a voice that was too calm for Ian’s liking. 

“And you’re going to take Yev to watch?” Ian frowned. “Seriously, Mickey?” 

“You don’t have to come to Texas,” Mickey shrugged. “But I’m going, and I’m going to get the truth out of her. First thing tomorrow morning.” 

“I have her number,” Ian pointed out. “I can call her right now.” 

“No,” Mickey stood from the sofa. “I want to look that bitch in the eye.”

“Fine we’ll go to Texas,” Ian sighed as he stood too. “But we’re not taking Yev to Texas. I don’t want him seeing Svetlana. He doesn’t even remember her.” 

“Well he’s not staying here.” 

“He can stay with Lip.”

“My son is not staying...” Mickey stopped talking as he shook his head. “My son,” he laughed. “What a fucking joke.” 

“But he is your son,” Ian gripped onto Mickey’s shirt, forcing him to look at him. “Do you hear me? He is your son.” 

“But he’s not.” Mickey’s voice comes out weak and it breaks Ian’s heart. 

“Well he’s my son,” Ian said gripping Mickey’s shirt tighter. “I may not have had anything to do with making him, but he’s mine. DNA has nothing to fucking do with it.” 

“I can’t think straight,” Mickey pulled away from Ian’s grip as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. “I need to go to Texas and talk to her. I need her to explain this to me.” 

“Okay,” Ian nodded. “But there’s nothing we can do tonight. So why don’t we just go and say goodnight to Yev and get some sleep. When we wake tomorrow I will call the airport and book us a flight.” 

“The three of us,” Mickey said. “I’m not leaving Yev here where I can’t protect him.” 

“I’ll get three tickets,” Ian nodded. 

 

*

 

Mickey had hardly said to two words to Ian and Yev the whole way to Texas. Ian had managed to get them on the first flight out of Chicago. Yev had been confused by it all, but had gone along with it.He knew something weird was going on and it was obvious that Ian was doing his best to make sure he didn’t know what it was.

It was lunch time by the time the plane landed and they were out of the airport and into the car Ian had hired that morning. He had Svetlana’s address scribbled into a piece of paper in his pocket, but he still had his son to think about. There was no way he was taking Yev to witness whatever Mickey had planned for his ex wife. 

“So what’s the plan now?” Ian checked the back seat where Yev was busy looking down at his iphone to be paying any attention to Ian and Mickey. 

“We’re going to head over to this gym.” Mickey handed Ian a piece of torn paper with an address on it. 

“You want to go to a gym?” Ian asked surprised. 

“My old friend David is training there today,” Mickey was busy programming the address into the gps to look at Ian. “He’s going to look after Yev while we do our thing.” 

“David?” Ian asked. “You think I’m going to leave my kid with some stranger?” 

“He’s not a stranger,” Mickey answered as he started the car. “And we don’t have a choice.”

Ian looked over his shoulder to make sure Yev wasn’t listening before he leaned in closer to his boyfriend. “You’re scaring me here, man. Have you got a plan or something?” 

“Let’s just get to the gym,” Mickey answered calmly as he pulled the car out of the parking lot. 

 

*

 

Ian felt a little happier when he met David at the gym door. The way Mickey greeted him with a hug. It was the first time since last night that he acted himself. But as soon as they were back in the car alone, he was back to being silent. 

“So Yev’s safe with your friend,” Ian began as he took the wheel this time. “Now what?” 

“How far away is her house?” 

“About forty minutes,” Ian answered. “Why?” 

“I’m not going to freak out at her if that’s what you’re worried about,” Mickey let his shoulders slump. “I just need to know the truth.” 

“And what if you don’t like what you hear?” Ian asked cautiously. “Then what?” 

“Then I’ll know the truth,” Mickey answered robotically. He was far too calm for Ian’s liking. It wasn’t like the Mickey he used to know. The Mickey who would reach for a gun or a bat whenever anyone or anything pissed him off. This new calm collected Mickey was freaking him out. 

“And what are you going to do with this truth?” 

“I don’t fucking know man,” Mickey groaned. “What’s with all the fucking questions?” 

“Because I need to know what’s going to happen with Yev,” Ian answered. “If things don’t go the way we want them to I need to know my son is going to be okay. I can’t have you giving up on him if he turns out to be your old man’s.” 

The words were only out of Ian’s mouth before Mickey slammed on the breaks causing of Ian to fly forward in his seat. His head would have smacked into the dash board if it wasn’t for the seat belt across the chest. “What the fuck did you just say to me?” 

“Jesus Christ,” Ian yelled. He looked around the car making sure no other cars were around them. “You could have fucking killed us there.” 

“You think I’m going to fucking abandon the kid or something?” Mickey’s face grew red as he looked across the car at Ian. 

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re going to do,” Ian admitted honestly. 

Mickey started moving the car again as Ian continued to stare at him. “You think this is the fucking first time I’ve had this thought in my head? That my old man is the real Dad. It was the fucking first thing I thought about when he told me she was pregnant. That smug look on his face. Like he already fucking knew he was the dad, but he was putting it on me.” 

“You’re already talking like you know he is the dad.” 

“Think about it,” Mickey sighed, keeping his eyes on the road. “I fucked her once. My old man must have been fucking her for months. And god knows how many other men are in the mix. The kid might not even be a Milkovich.” 

“He’s not a Milkovich,” Ian mumbled. “He’s a Gallagher.” 

“Yeah,” Mickey sighed. 

“So whatever Svetlana has to say means fuck all,” Ian added. 

“Let’s just see what she has to say.” 

 

*

Svetlana’s house was the biggest on the street. It was the kind of house she used to describe to Ian on those late nights where they would both be up with Yev. It was her happy ever after, and Ian knew Mickey was about to disturb all that. 

Before Ian could ask Mickey what the plan was, Mickey was out of car and banging on the front door. 

“Please don’t cause a scene,” Ian pleaded as he made his way to Mickey’s side. 

Before Mickey could answer, the large front door was pulled open and Svetlana stood looking at them both. “Ian?” her eyes moved from the red head to the black haired man standing beside him. “Mickey? Yevgeny? Where is my son?” 

“Not your fucking son,” Mickey pushed his way passed Svetlana and into the house. 

“I’m sorry,” Ian sighed as he rushed towards his boyfriend. 

“I said where is my son?” Svetlana’s accent was still as strong as ever. It was laced in panic as she followed the two men into her living room. 

“Yev is fine,” Ian answered. 

“You’re going to answer me,” Mickey reached into his pocket pulling out the piece of paper he had been carrying with him since last night. “I don’t want any of your bullshit. What the fuck is this?” he pushed the paper against Svetlana’s chest. 

“I don’t...” 

Ian watched Svetlana read over the DNA report. “We just want to know what it is.” 

“I do not understand what this is.” 

“Don’t you fucking lie to me,” Mickey snapped. The old Mickey was back. 

“Please Lana,” Ian asked with pleading eyes. “Is it true? Is Terry the Dad?” 

“You have to ask me this?” Svetlana asked looking at Ian. “You look into boys eyes every day, and you ask me this?” 

“What the fuck is she talking about?” Mickey began to pace back and forth behind Ian. 

“Yev’s eyes,” Ian nodded looking at Svetlana. “What about them?” 

“First time I hold baby,” Svetlana answered. “I look into eyes and I know who father is. Kind eyes. Terry’s eyes not kind. Terry not father. Man with kind eyes is father.” 

Ian nodded his head before turning back to his boyfriend. Mickey stood still now. His clenched fists at his side. “Why the fuck is she talking about eyes?” 

“He has your eyes,” Ian smiled. “I should have thought about it before.” 

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?” 

“Mean baby is yours,” Svetlana answered. 

“So the fucking kid has blue eyes?” Mickey snapped. “So does my fucking sister. Doesn’t mean I’m the father to her too.” 

“I know baby...”

“You know your baby?” Mickey let out a manic laugh as he marched towards Svetlana. Ian jumped in front of him before he could get to her. “What’s his favourite colour?” 

“I...” 

“What makes him laugh until tears are coming down his cheeks?” Ian lets his hands slip from Mickey’s chest as the older man’s body relaxed a little. “What’s his favourite TV show? His favourite band?” 

“These are things I do not know.” Svetlana sticks her chin out defiantly. “But I know is not that man’s. This paper I have not seen.” 

“He’s made it up?” Ian said with a relieved laugh. “Hear that Mickey? Your old mans just fucking with us?” 

“You believe her?” Mickey pointed an accusing finger at his ex wife. “You believe the Russian whore? Why the fuck would my old man want to fuck with us like this? If he wanted to, he’d just show up and with his fists swinging like he used to do.” 

“He is old now,” Svetlana answered before Ian could think. “You are not little boy you once were. You are man now. Old man can’t fight young man. So old man play games with young man’s mind. American’s says hit them where it hurts. Your father hit you where it hurt. Try to take away what you love most. Try to take away your future.” 

“Well that makes sense,” Ian nodded trying to get Mickey to accept Svetlana’s explanation. 

“Whatever,” Mickey said giving up. “When we get home we’re taking a DNA test. Then we’ll find out who the fucking father is. And she doesn’t make fucking sense,” he added waving his hand at Svetlana. “And she’s been in this fucking country for fourteen years and she still can’t fucking speak right.” 

“And you still little angry man,” Svetlana answered back. “Little angry man who do not scare me.” 

“Learn to put a fucking sentence together,” Mickey grumbled to himself as he stormed towards the front door. 

 

*

 

Once Mickey accepted Svetlana had no idea about the DNA test, they left her house promising her they would be in contact before leaving Texas. The ride back to the gym to pick up Yev was a lot more peaceful than the ride over. Mickey looked more at ease. Like a weight had been lifted from him. Once they got Yev back in the car and Mickey had said good bye to his friend all three of them headed onto the high way. 

“So what now?” Yev asked poking his head through the two front seats. 

“Now you put your fucking seat belt on before we crash and you go through the fucking window.”

Ian smiled at Mickey’s words. It might sounds like a horrible thing to say to his son, but Ian could read between the lines. He knew Mickey being moody and grumpy was just Mickey being Mickey. 

“And after?” Yev asked once the belt was secure across his chest. “My belts on, now what?” 

 

“I guess we need to find a hotel,” Ian answered. 

“Grand Texas Theme Park.” 

“You just saying words now?” Yev asked. 

“The sign,” Mickey nodded towards a large billboard they were approaching. “What do you think?” 

“A theme park?” Yev’s belt was off again and he was hanging over Mickey’s seat. “I think we should go.” 

“I think we should find a hotel.” Ian frowned keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. 

“Oh,” Yev sighed. “Yeah we can’t go to a theme park.” Yev threw himself back against his seat. 

“Why can’t we go?” Ian could feel his cheeks start to heat up as Yev began to giggle behind him. Mickey looked between Yev and Ian confused. “Why is the kid giggling?” 

“Because Dad is scared of rides.” Yev began giggling harder causing Mickey’s eyes to lighten up. 

“Seriously?” 

“Don’t fucking start,” Ian mumbled. “I had a traumatic experience as a child.” 

“Uncle Lip force fed him strawberry milkshake and made him go on the teacups over and over again for an hour,” Yev said between giggling. 

“The fucking teacups?” Mickey started laughing along with Yev as Ian’s cheeks started to burn. “You fucking idiot.” 

“Yeah well this fucking idiot isn’t taking you to the fucking theme park.” Ian sulked like a little boy that only made Yev and Mickey laugh even harder.


	22. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 22

 

“You weren’t fucking joking when you said you were scared of rides, where you?” Mickey crawled onto the hotel bed as Ian lay across the middle of it groaning. “We booked into here almost an hour ago now and you’re still feeling sick? 

“I swear the room is still spinning.” 

Mickey smiled down at his boyfriend. He really hated all the rides, but he had fought back his fear so that his son would have a good time. Mickey was pretty impressed with Ian during the whole trip. He was so selfless when it came to Yev. No matter what the kid wanted, Ian was happy to go along with. Even if it meant throwing up behind the tea cups in between rides. 

“I got the kid to order room service,” Mickey ran his hand up Ian’s back, as the red head groaned into his pillow. 

“Please don’t talk about food.” 

“You really that messed up?” Mickey’s hand moved from Ian's back up to his head. 

“It was that last ride,” Ian mumbled into his pillow. “I was sure a little dinosaur car would go slow.” 

“Well you made the kid happy,” Mickey could see Ian’s mouth twitch into a smile. It was important for the red head to hear that. 

“Where is he?” 

“In the next room.” Mickey moved to lay down next to Ian on the large bed. There faces were close together as Ian continued to lay with his eyes closed. 

“I was going to bring this up later,” Ian’s eyes stayed closed, but he could feel Mickey looking at him so he continued. “But Svetlana called while you were getting Yev settled in his room.”

“What the fuck did she want?” 

“Her husband’s brother is some big shot doctor,” Ian answered. “She said if we didn’t want to wait for a DNA test, he would do it tomorrow. We would find out almost straight away.”

“And what does she want for that?” Mickey never trusted Svetlana to begin with, but after finding out she dumped her kid so easily, he knew he was right about her all along.

“She wants to see Yev.” 

“Fuck no,” Mickey said causing Ian to open his eyes. 

“That’s what I thought too at first,” Ian watched Mickey sit up from the bed. “But we could know by tomorrow if you’re his biological dad. Don’t you want to know?” 

“Sure I want to know,” Mickey grumbled. “But I’ve been thinking about it. It’s not like it fucking matters anyway. I mean no matter what happens the kid is never going to know about any of it. So if it turns out Terry’s load hit the jackpot then we just carry on like normal.” 

“So you want to do the DNA thing?” Ian asked. “You want to know, right?” 

“I need to be one step ahead of my old man,” Mickey explained to the red head. “So I’m doing the test, but the results don’t fucking matter.” 

“So should I call Svetlana?” 

“What about the kid?” 

“We’re going to have to talk to him about it,” Ian answered. 

“Call her.” 

 

*

 

Explaining everything to Yev was a lot easier than Mickey thought it would be. Just like when Mickey can back into his life, Yev took the news that Svetlana wanted to meet him with no problem. Ian knew his son would be accept what was happening. He had always been the same. Nothing shook the kids nerves. The same couldn’t have been said for Mickey. By the time they got back into their rental car, he was wound up so tight that one little word could set him off. 

“So you and my Mother.” Yev leaned over Mickey’s seat as the car moved across the Texas town. 

“What about it?” 

“You’re not going to break up with my Dad and get back with her, are you?” 

Yev’s question earned an amused chuckle from Ian, but Mickey was too busy grumbling beside him. 

“It’s just a question,” Yev pushed on when Mickey didn’t answer him. “You were with her once before.” 

“Once,” Mickey finally spoke causing Yev to rest his chin on Mickey’s shoulder. “That’s the right fucking word.” 

“Are you calling me a miracle baby?” 

“What the fuck is he saying?” 

“He’s asking if you and Svetlana were only together once or something,” Ian shrugged. 

“Well there’s no fucking way I’m talking to about us screwing.” 

“Yuck,” Yev groaned pulling away from Mickey’s shoulder. “I was talking about dates. Not what you did after the meal.” 

“Yev, your Dad and your Mom were only together for one date,” Ian tried to explain gently. He knew Mickey wouldn’t want any part of explaining Svetlana to their son. Hell Mickey hardly talked to him about that time. 

“She still a whore?” Yev blurted out of nowhere. 

“Holy fuck,” Mickey groaned. 

“No she’s not a... Whore,” Ian sighed. “And please don’t ask her anything about that.”

“I can’t ask her any questions?” Yev asked. “The woman who gave birth to me, then abandoned me two years later and I can’t ask questions?” 

“You ask her whatever the fuck you want kid,” Mickey answered before Ian could open his mouth. 

“She’s not going to want to keep me or anything, is she?” 

Mickey could feel his stomach drop at his son’s words. It wasn’t like he hadn't thought of that. He couldn’t imagine her not wanting to keep him. The first time he had sent eyes on the kid again, he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk out of his life. She was his mother, she had to want him. 

“She can’t keep you,” Ian answered his son as he looked over his shoulder. “You’re not hers to keep. I adopted you. You’re mine.” 

“And Mickey’s,” Yev added. 

Mickey looked across the car at his boyfriend as he waited for the answer. 

“And Mickey’s,” Ian nodded. “Look all that matters is what’s in this car. This is our family. Now we just have to see Svetlana and get the paper work sorted out and we’ll be heading home.

Ian had explained to Yev that with Mickey back in their lives, they needed Svetlana to sign some more things so that he could be his Dad too. It wasn’t a perfect explanation and Yev was smart enough to ask questions, but he didn’t. He just accepted what his Dad said. 

*

 

Svetlana was at the door as soon as they pull up to the drive. There was an older man beside her that Ian recognised as the guy she went off with all those years ago. His stomach was twisting because of what was about to happen. He had imagined this day. The day his son would be face to face with his mother again. It scared him so much that his son might actually like Svetlana, and actually want something to do with her. Imagines of Yev packing his little bag to spend the summer in Texas with Svetlana flashed through his mind as Mickey pulled the car into her drive. 

“How long is this going to fucking take?” 

Ian was thinking the same thing as he focused his eyes on Svetlana and her husband. He just wanted to leave. Get out of Texas and take his family home. “As quickly as possible.” 

“So that’s my Mom?” Yev sat in the back seat with his arms wrapped around the front seats. “She doesn’t look like I thought she would.” 

“That’s her,” Ian nodded. 

“What did you expect?” Mickey asked glancing over his shoulder at his son. 

“Mini skirt and tight top,” Yev shrugged. “Maybe a fur coat. Torn tights. You know, the usual whore uniform.” 

“Okay, lets not say that,” Ian turned to look at Yev. “Your Mother might kick your ass.” 

“She can fight?” 

“She once threatened me with a hammer,” Ian nodded as he looked back at Svetlana. 

“She once hit me with the fucking thing,” Mickey mumbled from his seat. 

“She beat you with a hammer?” 

Ian watched as Mickey nodded at their son. “Yeah so keep your comments about whores to yourself.” 

“Al right lets get this fucking over with,” Mickey sighed before pushing open the car door. 

Ian waited until Mickey slammed the door behind him before he opened his own door and climbed out. Svetlana walked down the few steps at the front door as Yev joined Ian and Mickey at the front of the car. 

The tension was so thick as the three adults and the one child stood in the middle of the pathway between the house and the drive way. They all just stood there in silence just watching each other. Svetlana’s eyes were squarely on Yev as he stood with Mickey’s hands on his shoulders. 

Mickey would never admit it, but he was petrified of everything that was about to happen. He had no fucking clue if Yev was his son or not, but he was about to find out. He just didn’t think he was prepared to find out the truth. He also didn’t want to put Yev through anything. The kid had been through enough. 

“красивый мальчик.” Svetlana smiled wide as she looked down at the little boy in front of her. 

“What did she say?” Yev whispered. 

Mickey could feel the kid pushing back against him like he was trying to get away. Mickey kept his hands securely on Yev’s shoulders as he answered him. “Fuck knows kid. She tenses to mumble shit a lot.” 

“She called you beautiful boy,” Ian answered. 

“He does not know Russian?” Svetlana turned her attention to Ian. 

“Because he’s an American boy,” Mickey answered. 

“I didn’t teach him Russian,” Ian nodded. “I didn’t see the point. It’s not like he’s going to Russia any time soon.” 

“I call you beautiful boy,” Svetlana turned her attention back to Yev. “Still have same eyes. I love your eyes.” 

“Cool,” Yev nodded. “So... This is where you live?” 

“Of course,” Svetlana nodded moving to the side. “Come. I make tea.” 

“Well this is fucking weird,” Yev mumbled as Mickey pushed him forward. 

“Yevgeny, Language,” Ian warned as he followed Svetlana towards the house. 

“Hey I get you kid,” Mickey whispered. “It is fucking weird. But lets get it over with.” 

 

*

Once inside the house the tension grew greatly. Svetlana’s husband didn’t talk. He just stood to the side watching everything that was going on, looking ready to step in if things go wrong. The doctor who was taking the DNA test was already there sitting on the sofa waiting for them. All the stuff was laid out of the table waiting for them. There was no going back now. 

“So how are we doing this?” Mickey hadn’t taken his hands off of Yev’s shoulders. He wanted the kid close. Not just for the kids protection, but for his own too. He just needed him close. 

“I’m Artie.” the doctor stood from the sofa holding out his hand for Mickey to shake. 

“So how are we doing this?” Mickey’s hands stayed on Yev’s shoulders. 

“I... Well.” Artie pulled his hand back, looking embarrassed. “You requested a DNA test?” 

“We just need paperwork sorted out,” Ian tried to clear so that Yev was hearing too much. “And yes. We need a DNA test too.” He turned to look at Yev. “Just for the paperwork.” 

“You’re really all about that paperwork, aren’t you?” Yev raised an eyebrow at his Dad causing Svetlana to gasp. 

“He does the same thing...” 

“Yeah he’s Mickey’s little mini me,” Ian smiled. “It’s kind of cute actually.” 

“You better be calling the fucking kid cute,” Mickey warned. 

“I’m not cute,” Yev pouted. 

“Same face,” Svetlana pointing at Mickey and Yev as they stood with the same expression on their faces. 

“So this test?” 

“Right,” Artie nodded. “It’s just a quick swab inside the mouth and I’ll have the results in thirty minutes.” 

“Are you taking the test?” Yev looked at his mother. 

“I do not need test,” Svetlana answered. “I am your mother. I was there when you came out of me.” 

“Okay, Jesus,” Mickey groaned. “We don’t need to hear about your fucking twat.” 

“Hey.” All eyes turned to Svetlana’s husband who had been standing off to the side. You’ll watch your language when you’re around me.” 

“Is the old man fucking talking to me?” 

“I don’t want my kids hearing the things that come out of your filth mouth.” 

“Kids?” Ian asked turning to Svetlana. “You have kids?” 

“Girl and boy,” Svetlana. “Boy seven. Girl four. A little brother and sister for you,” she added smiling down at Yev. 

“He doesn’t need a little brother or sister,” Mickey tightened his grip on Yev’s shoulders. 

“A seven year old?” Ian tried to understand what he was hearing. “So you got pregnant almost right after you gave up Yev?” 

“I do not give up my son,” Svetlana frowned. “I leave him with you. The man he loved more than anyone or anything.”

“You fucking left him because your shit head of a boyfriend didn’t want a kid,” Mickey could feel his blood boiling. “Then you had two of your own.” 

“You will not talk to my wife like that.” 

“Oh calm the fuck down old man,” Ian had had enough. He didn’t want to hear any more from anyone. “We’ll get our test and then we’ll be out of here.” 

“Yeah what he said,” Mickey nodded, snapping his fingers at the doctor. “Give me the fucking test doc.” 

 

*

 

“How long has it been?” 

Ian looked at his watch for the fourth time. “Twenty minutes.” 

“It’s only been three minutes since the last time I asked?”

“Yep.” 

Ian and Mickey had gone out into the back yard while they waited for the doctor to get the results. Yev was sitting at the bottom of the yard with Svetlana where they both sat talking quietly. Ian wanted to be in on the conversation, but he knew his son needed to do this. He needed to know the woman that gave birth to him. 

“Is it bad that I’m so fucking scared that he’s going to like her more than me?” 

Mickey’s words caused Ian to laugh. 

“You don’t have to fucking laugh at me.”

“I’m laughing at you because I’m thinking the same thing.” Ian reached out his hand with the palm facing upwards. 

“So we’re both pathetic.” Mickey sighed before sitting his hand into Ian’s. Ian closed his hand around Mickey’s, giving it a quick squeeze. “I’m so fucking scared man.” 

“Twenty nine minutes,” Ian whispered. He pressed his cheek against Mickey’s t shirt covered shoulder. “One minute to go.” 

“We’re not going to tell him if it’s bad, right?” 

“I told you,” Ian nodded looking at his son. “This stays between us.” 

The kitchen door opened causing both men to look behind them as they stood. Artie stood in front of him, holding a white piece of paper in his hand. 

The results, Ian thought. He felt like he couldn’t move, he felt like the world suddenly slowing down. 

I’ll just leave this with you,” Artie handed the paper to Mickey before quickly turning to and going back into the house. They were alone again with the results in Mickey’s hand. 

“You going to read it?” 

“You do it,” Mickey pushed the results into Ian’s hand and then went back to sitting on the step. 

“Fuck,” Ian breathed out. He really wanted to know, but he was so afraid of it being bad. 

“Just read it man.” 

Ian nodded even though Mickey had his back to him. He took another deep breath before turning the paper over to the results. It was only a few lines, but it was pretty clear. He reread the thing again before getting down on his knees behind Mickey. 

“We should probably start heading,” Ian whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Mickey’s head. “You want to go tell your son its time to go?”

“What?” Mickey turned so that he was facing Ian. “What?” he repeated. 

“Go get your son... Dad,” Ian’s face lit up as he held the paper up for Mickey to see. 

“Holy fuck,” Mickey yelled. “Holy fuck. Seriously?” 

“DNA doesn’t lie,” Ian smiled. 

There loudness had caused Svetlana and Yev to join them on the stairs. “Everything okay?” Yev asked, his eyes darting between Ian and Mickey. 

“Everythings fucking great,” Mickey let out a deep breath as he pulled Yev into his arms. 

“Good?” Svetlana looked towards Ian for an answer. 

“Yeah,” Ian smiled. “Everythings good.” 

“Dad you’re sort of squeezing the life out of me,” Yev mumbled into Mickey’s chest. 

“Well deal with it,” Mickey said tightening his hold on Yev. “Because I’m not letting you go.” 

“This whole family is fucking weird,” Yev mumbled. 

“He really is son,” Svetlana said giving Mickey a look.


	23. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 23

 

It was an awkward goodbye for them all. Mickey and Ian wanted to get the hell out of Texas, but Svetlana had trouble letting Yev go. She had promised she would visit, but Yev didn’t look like he really believed her. Just like always, he accepted the goodbye and climbed back into the car.

“I don’t think she’s going to go inside until we drive away.” 

“She’s just sad to see you go.” Ian watched out of the passenger window at Svetlana. She was standing at her front door. He could see tears in her eyes and he knew it had to be difficult for her. She had opened a wound that probably took years to close. 

“Well lets get the fuck out of here,” Mickey felt no sadness about leaving Svetlana or Texas. He was probably the happiest he had ever been. He didn’t have to have that little bit of doubt in the back of his mind about Yev. That nagging feeling he had felt for eleven years was gone. Yev was his son, and nothing was going to take that away from him. 

Yev looked out of the back window of the car as the pulled away from Svetlana’s house. He watched as the dark haired woman stood crying, until they turned the corner and he could no longer see her. Once the car was out of the street, Yev turned back around to face the front. “So that’s it?” he asked causing Ian to look over his shoulder. 

“You can stay in contact with her if you want.” Ian hated the idea, but he knew he would have to share his son if that’s what Yev really wanted. He would never stop Yev from knowing his mother. Even if it did break his heart. 

“No point,” Yev shrugged. “I’ve got two parents. Why would I need a third?” 

“You don’t,” Mickey answered for him. “Now how about we get back to the hotel and pack. I want to get the fuck out of here.” 

“So now what?” Yev asked. “You’ve got all your paperwork signed. Does that mean Mickey becomes my real Dad?” 

“Mickey’s already your real Dad,” Ian answered. “So now nothing happens.” 

“Not exactly true.” 

Ian turned to look at Mickey. “It’s not?” 

“We still need to fix the birth certificate.” 

“Right,” Ian nodded before turning back to Yev. “We just need to get Mickey’s name on your birth certificate.” 

“Wait, your names not on my birth certificate?” 

Ian turned slowly to look at Mickey. He really didn’t have an answer to that. Mickey’s name should be on the birth certificate. 

“Because your Dad adopted you and you got a new birth certificate,” Mickey answered without taking his eyes off of the road in front of him. “So my name needs to be put back on it.”

“Seems reasonable,” Yev shrugged. Accepting whatever was said to him. 

 

*

 

They got back to the north side as quickly as they possibly could. Ian felt so much better when he could close his front door and lock it. All three of them were inside and they were safe. Nothing could reach them there. Going back to Chicago meant facing the idea of Terry again. Ian knew he wouldn’t just let things go. He knew Terry probably had a plan. Luckily for them they had the truth. If Terry was going to use his fake DNA test against them, they had the real thing to throw back at him. 

As soon as they got home Yev got back to doing what he always did. Playing video games and raiding the refrigerator. He went right back to being a kid, like the whole Texas thing hadn’t happened. 

Mickey was different. He was happy, but he was also on edge. He knew the Terry thing was far from over, and he knew he was going to have to face him eventually. 

“It’s not like he knows where we live.” Ian and Mickey had closed themselves into their bedroom as soon as Yev began playing his game. “And I could get a lawyer...” 

“A lawyer?” Mickey laughed at Ian’s naive thought. “My fucking old man isn’t going to give two shits about your lawyer. Trust me, this thing is going to end the way things with my old man always end. Blood and broken bones.” 

“And I don’t want that to happen. Ian moved from where he was standing at the bedroom door to where Mickey sat on the bottom of the bed. “I mean come on Mick, we’re past all that now. We’re straight now. Things don’t have to be all about violence.” 

“My old man only knows violence.” Mickey knew he was right. His old man would have to be beaten to make him understand that Mickey wasn’t going to take it any longer. The only problem was that Terry Milkovich had never backed down to anyone. He had always won, and if he didn’t win, he was locked up and couldn’t do anything about it. Mickey had thought about trying to get his old man back in prison, but that was easier said that done. 

“I don’t like the thoughts that are going around your head right now, Mick.” 

“You don’t know what the fuck I’m thinking, red,” Mickey said giving Ian that grumpy look he always had when someone questioned him. 

“I know you’re thinking of ways to take your old man down,” Ian replied smugly. 

Mickey hated that the red head knew him so well. Like he could read his mind or something. “Well it’s all I can come up with. And I think I can take him now. I mean I’ve spent ten years getting healthy. Learning to box. Lifting weights. My old has spent ten years getting old. I’d say the odds are in my favour.” 

“If you two get in a ring.” Ian turned so he was facing Mickey on the bed. “It would be a fair fight then, but Terry doesn’t fight far. Sure you can beat him with your fists, but what about guns? Think you can beat him with a gun?”

I’ll get a gun.” 

“No you fucking won’t,” Ian cursed causing Mickey to look at him. “I won’t have guns around my son. No fucking way.”

“Al right take it easy,” Mickey sighed. “Like I want to be shot in the ass again.” 

“Yeah,” Ian smiled. “You and I have never really had any luck with guns. Not with Kash, Ned’s wife or Sammi. They were all really out to get you, weren’t they?” 

“All because of you,” Mickey pointed out. 

“That’s why I want things to be done right this time.” Ian rested his hand on Mickey’s knee. “I don’t need to be picking out bullets from your naked ass.”

“You saying you don’t want to see my naked ass?” Mickey raised his eyebrow causing Ian to laugh. 

“I saw your naked ass this morning in the hotel shower.” 

“Right,” Mickey nodded. “Forgot about that. Is it weird?” 

“Your ass?” Ian asked. “Not at all. In fact I’d say it’s pretty fucking perfect.” 

“Not my ass you ass,” Mickey laughed. “I mean is it weird that we still haven’t fucked yet? Are you not wondering when it’s going to happen?” 

“Not really,” Ian answered. “I mean I want to, but the blow jobs have helped.” 

“So you’re not like... I don’t know. Getting bored?” 

Ian could see Mickey’s uneasiness at his own question. His bottom lip slipped between his teeth, letting Ian know the black haired man was nervous about the answer. 

“I once read a thing in a magazine that said forty-four percent of all gay couples don’t have anal sex,” Ian answered causing Mickey to give him a look. 

“What the fuck?” 

“It’s true,” Ian continued. “I read that a lot of gay men don’t like anal.” 

“So why be fucking gay then?” 

“Because they like cock,” Ian answered. 

Mickey shook his head like he was confused. “Well that’s not me man. I like... Well you know what I like.” 

“My cock in your ass?” Ian asked. 

“Hey the kids right outside,” Mickey complained. “You got to talk like that?” 

“Just trying to state some facts,” Ian shrugged. “I mean that is a fake right? You like my...” 

“Yes,” Mickey said through gritted teeth. “You don’t have to say it again. I like it.” 

“So it’s something we’ll get to,” Ian said letting his hand rub up and down Mickey’s leg. “No need to rush.” 

“It’s just... You know with the prison thing and...” 

“Mickey you don’t have to explain it to me,” Ian interrupted. 

“I just don’t want you to get bored man.” 

“Mickey I’ve waited ten years for you. What’s a little while longer?” 

“This might sound fucking gay or something, but... Well I love you.” 

Ian smiled at the shy look Mickey was now giving him. “I know,” he whispered as he leaned in to give Mickey a soft kiss. “I love you too,” he whispered gently against his lips. 

*

“Their little make out session only last about ten minutes before Yev was bursting through the bedroom door. 

“Hey,” Mickey complained pushing Ian off of him. “You don’t knock?” 

“You don’t feed your kid?” Yev complained. “I’m sitting out there starving. I thought you guys were in the kitchen making me dinner.” 

“And why the fuck would we do that?” 

“Because you’re my Dads,” Yev answered as Ian sat up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “It’s sort of what you’re supposed to do. Starving your kid is like against the law or something.” 

“Go order a pizza or something,” Ian smiled. “We’ll be out in a minute and we can watch some TV.” 

“But none of your crappy action movies,” Yev warned. “Oh and I got the mail.” he threw the pile of letters into Mickey’s lap before leaving the room. 

“I’ve told you before,” Ian called out after him. “Van damn is not crappy.” 

“Ian?” 

“I’m just saying that...” 

“Ian.” 

Ian turned to find Mickey sitting on the bed looking up at him. “What?” 

“He’s made his next move,” Mickey answered, handing Ian one of the letters from the pile. 

“Your Dad?” Ian asked looking over the letter. It only said two words. “Your turn?” Ian read. “What does that mean?” 

“This was with it,” Mickey held up a small grainy photo. It was of Yev walking out of his school gates and towards Mickey’s waiting car.

“He took this?” Ian’s whole body went cold as he studied the picture. 

“It was taken a couple of days ago,” Mickey nodded as he stood from the bed. 

“What are you doing?” 

“You read the letter,” Mickey answered. “It’s my turn.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means you stay here and don’t let Yev out of your sight,” Mickey walked around the room gathering up a few items. “You don’t leave the house, got it?” 

“Mickey please,” Ian started to panic. “Please don’t do this. Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“Ian,” Mickey grabbed onto Ian’s arms pulling him close. “I have to. This is how it was always going to be. He wont stop. Now please. Stay here. Do not leave. Okay?” 

“Let me come with you,” Ian said as Mickey pushed him out of the way. “Let me help you.” 

“Ian,” Mickey said through gritted teeth. “Don’t cause a scene and let Yev know there's something wrong. Just do what I say. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“But...”

“Ian I’m coming back,” Mickey said before pulling Ian in for a kiss. “I love you.” with that Mickey left the bedroom and the house, leaving Ian standing frozen to the spot.


	24. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 24

 

It has been three hours since Mickey bolted from the house, and Ian was starting to get frantic. He had promised Mickey he wouldn’t leave the house, and he tried his best to keep that promise, but if it wasn’t for Yev he would have been out the front door hours ago. He had images of Terry beating his son like he did all those years ago. Ian had tried his best to get those images of Terry beating them both out of his, but in his quiet moments they came. 

Terry Milkovich was an evil man. Ian had never met evil like him before. Sure Frank could lash out and beat Ian when he was younger, but none of that was ever from pure hatred. Frank was just a drunk who didn’t know what he was doing most of the time. But with Terry things were planned out. Even stone cold sober the oldest Milkovich was cruel. He had no excuse for it. He just had to have power over everyone around him. 

Ian sat alone in the kitchen listening to the clock tick on the wall while he waited for Mickey to come home. Horrible ugly images flashing through his mind as he waited to hear from his boyfriend. 

 

*

 

The old run down house was earily dark and quiet when Mickey pulled up outside. It was the same piece of shit it had always been, but it looked sadder now. Mickey had gotten out. He might have spent eight years in jail, but even that was better than the place he grow up in. 

Just like always the front door was unlocked. So Mickey opened it as quietly as possible and entered. His eyes scanned the around the messy living area. Nothing had changed. Right down to the ratty looking cushions scattered across the torn sofa. The curtains were closed, which caused the room to be in almost darkness. Once he was fully inside he closed the front door silently behind him and made his way towards the kitchen. The fowl smell filling Mickey’s nose told him his father was home or had been home recently. Mickey grew up with that smell. The smell of tobacco and beer mixed with sweat and dirt. 

A noise from his old bedroom caused him to turn, and he was met with the last person he ever thought he’d see.

“Mandy?” 

“Mickey?” Mandy launched herself into his arms causing him to stumble back. 

Mickey wrapped his arms around his sister’s thin frame. Shocked at her appearance. “What the fuck happened to you? Where did you get all those bruises”? 

“It’s not important.” Mandy tried to hide her bruised cheek with her hair as Mickey pulled back to look her up and down. 

“Your husband do this to you?” 

“I thought you were dead,” Mandy began to cry as she buried her face into Mickey’s neck. “He told me you were dead.” 

Mickey didn’t need to ask any more questions. He knew exactly what Mandy was talking about. Their father had been playing his games again. It had been the same way their whole lives. Terry would think up a cruel lie and he would taunt and torture his kids with it. Like the time he convinced Mickey and Mandy their old Aunt from New York and asked them both to come for the summer to stay. They were seven and six and Terry had both kids convinced they were going to New York. They even packed their bags and climbed into their old beat up truck for their trip to the airport. But they never made it to the airport. Terry just drove around the block while Mandy and Mickey sat in the back seat clutching their back packs filled with clothes. Mickey can still hear the manic laugh Terry had when they pulled back up at the house five minutes later. He told them both that they were stupid for believing him. That day while Mandy and Mickey both stood in their shared room unpacking the bags they’d just packed that morning, Mickey promised himself and his sister that he would get their father back, That he would win again. But now twenty years later, Terry was still winning. Still playing his tricks. 

“It’s okay,” Mickey whispered pulling Mandy closer to him. “Every things okay.” 

“I was at home making dinner and the phone ran,” Mandy pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. “He said you’d gotten into some sort of fight. That knife was used. I believed him Mickey. I believed him right up until the moment I got here. Then the fucker laughed. Laughed at me being so stupid. I got so mad at him. He just...” 

“So he beat you?” Mickey asked. “When you got mad?” 

“It’s just a bruise,” Mandy shrugged. “He’s done worse.” 

Mickey knew exactly what she meant by that and it made him sick. “Where is he?” 

“He left about twenty minutes ago,” Mandy answered. “But please don’t do any thing. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“He’s been making threats,” Mickey shrugged. “I need to stop him.” 

“He’s got a gun Mick,” Mandy said with pleading eyes. “Please, just whatever you have planned. Let it go. Please.” 

“I don’t have a fucking plan,” Mickey sighed. “I just raced over here after his last stunt.” 

“You’ve got to have a plan Mickey. You always said you need a plan.” 

“Yeah I need a fucking plan, but I don’t have one,” Mickey admitted. “Mandy it’s been a long time since I did this shit. Ten years of trying to get my life is order has made me pretty fucking soft. The whole way over here, my heart was pounding. I was actually fucking scared. I felt like I was seven years old again.” 

“It’s him Mick,” Mandy nodded. “That’s what he does to you. I was the same, but... I had to come back. But you can’t be here when he gets back. You have to leave.” 

“I’m not leaving you alone here,” Mickey said shaking his head. 

“It’s only until my face heels,” Mandy explained. “I can’t go back to New York like this. Phil won’t understand.” 

“Your husband?” 

“Yeah,” Mandy nodded. “He doesn’t know anything about my childhood. I’ve never wanted to get into it. He’s a great guy from a really great family and I just...” 

“Didn’t want him to judge you?” 

“Something like that,” Mandy nodded. 

“Well you don’t have to stay here until you heel,” Mickey pointed out. “Grab your shit and you can come back with me.”

“You got an apartment?” 

“House actually,” Mickey answered. “Well it’s not actually mine but I’m living there.” 

“You’re in a relationship?” 

“I guess so,” Mickey smiled. “It’s kind of new.” 

“And your girlfriend won’t mind me staying?” 

“Boyfriend,” Mickey answered causing Mandy’s eyes to widen in shock. 

Mickey knew that would shock his sister. “You’re with another guy?” 

“Just get your stuff together,” Mickey smiled. “I’ll take you to meet him.” 

“Oh my god you’re happy,” Mandy stood staring at her brother. “You actually look happy.” 

“He makes me happy,” Mickey shrugged. “Now get your stuff.” 

 

*

 

It was almost midnight and Ian still hadn’t heard from Mickey. As the minutes went by, Ian’s nerves started to go. He was taking far too long. He just couldn’t take it any more. He broke down. Called Carl. He was the one person in the world he trusted with taking care of Terry Milkovich. Ian knew Mickey was tough. He knew the older man could take care of himself, but Carl was different. Carl’s mind worked the same way Terry’s did. Only Carl was a Gallagher. He wasn’t evil, but he could be when he needed to be. 

“Where is he?” 

Ian looked up as Yev came walking into the kitchen. “Why aren’t you in bed? You have school tomorrow.” 

“I can’t sleep,” Yev shrugged. He took a seat at the table next to Ian. “I’m worried about Mickey.” 

“And why would you be worried about Mickey?” Ian affectionately ran a hand threw his son’s hair. 

“Because I know something weird is going on,” Yev answered. “It started with the whole Texas thing. You both have secret little conversations when you think I’m not listening. Something weird is happening.” 

“Okay some things have came up,” Ian nodded. “But that doesn’t have anything to do with you. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

“He’s coming back, isn’t he?” 

“Of course he is,” Ian smiled. “Come here.” 

Yev stood from his seat and rested himself against Ian’s side. “I don’t want him to leave my life again. I like him being here.” 

“And he loves being here,” Ian said softly as he kissed Yev’s cheek. “He loves you.” 

“Can I stay up until he gets back?”

“Can I stop you?” Ian joked before pulling Yev onto his lap.

*

 

“So this guy?” Mandy asked as Mickey pulled the car into the drive.

“What about him?” 

“I take it you love him?”

“I do,” Mickey nodded. 

“You told him that?” 

“Of course,” Mickey smiled. “He knows how I feel.” 

“What happened to you?” Mandy asked with a confused laugh. “Where’s the Mickey that couldn’t express any sort of feeling. Only anger.”

“He grew up,” Mickey answered. “He realised that life doesn’t always have to be so fucking hard. That life can be easy if you let it. I learned that I don’t have to put all these walls up. That not everyone in this fucking world is out to get you.” 

“Yeah,” Mandy smiled. “I know what you mean. When I met Phil everything just clicked.” 

“Can I just point out how fucked up it is that you married a guy called Philip?” 

“At least he shortens it to Phil,” Mandy laughed. “And not Lip.” 

“Stupid fucking name,” Mickey mumbled as he took of his seat belt. “Come on. We better get inside. They’re going to be wondering where I am.” 

“They?” Mandy asked confused. 

Mickey was already out of the car and half way towards the house before Mandy could even get her belt off. 

“Come on,” Mickey yelled out from the front door. 

“When you said they?” Mandy asked jogging towards her brother. “What did you mean by...” 

“Dad.” 

Mandy trailed off as the front door opened and a young boy came running out and into Mickey’s arms. 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Mickey laughed as he held onto the boy. “You’re going to be fucking tired in the morning, kid.” 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“Of course I’m fucking okay,” Mickey smiled rubbing the top of the boys head. “Come on, get inside.” 

“What’s going on?” Mandy whispered as he followed Mickey and the young boy inside. 

“I’m home,” Mickey called out. 

“Thank fuck I’ve been worried sick.” Ian yelled as he rushed out of the kitchen. 

“Ian?” Mandy whispered looking at her brother. 

“Ian,” Mickey smiled proudly. “He’s the guy I’m seeing.” 

Ian stood at the kitchen door staring at the girl by Mickey’s side. “Mandy? Is that you?” 

“And this is my son,” Mickey said holding Yev by the shoulders. “Yev this is your Aunt Mandy.” 

“I don’t understand.” Mandy looked around confused as Ian pulled her in for a hug. 

“It’s okay,” Ian laughed softly. “We’ll have a long talk and explain it to you. Everything okay? He added looking at Mickey. 

“I didn’t see him,” Mickey answered. 

Ian accepted Mickey’s answer with a nod before turning his attention back to Mandy. “We’re going to get some ice for your face. Mickey you put Yev to bed?” 

“But I want to meet my Aunt,” Yev frowned. 

“You’ll meet her at breakfast,” Ian said, nodding his head for Mickey to take him away. 

“Come on kid,” Mickey said taking Yev by the shoulders. “You don’t want to be around when these two start. They’re fucking boring.” with that Mickey lead Yev away from the kitchen leaving Mandy and Ian alone.

“I don’t understand,” Mandy admitted. 

“Come on,” Ian said taking Mandy by the hand. “I’ll tell you all about it.”


	25. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 25

 

Mandy being back in Ian and Mickey’s life seemed to send all three of them back in time. With Mickey standing on the side lines pouting because his sister has taken his boyfriend yet again. Even Yev had gotten onto the action. Mandy had only been back one night, and by morning Mickey was standing at the kitchen sink, sipping his coffee, while his sister took his seat at the table. Sitting with his little family, and making them laugh. 

Sure Mickey was happy to see his sister. He was convinced he would never see her again, but Mandy being back was bringing so many feelings back too. The last time they had all been together, they had been teenagers. Their whole lives were messed up. Mandy was dating an abusive man and Ian’s illness was in full swing. Mickey was stuck between trying to make sure his Dad didn’t get out of prison and come after them, and trying to make sure Ian didn’t go completely over the edge with his illness. It took everything Mickey had to get by every day without completely snapping. 

Now Mandy was back and the same problems were coming back with her. Their Dad was still out there, still trying to ruin their lives. The only thing different now where Mickey and Mandy. They were both older now. Mickey just hoped they were strong enough to deal with whatever Terry had planned for them. 

“Why are you standing over here all on your own?” Ian stood on front of his boyfriend smiling at him.

“She’s in my seat.” 

“There’s another seat,” Ian smirked. 

“But that’s not my seat.” Mickey tried not to pout, but it was happening anyway. 

“You can come and sit on my seat with me if you want.”

“And you can kiss my ass if you want.” 

“Not in front of our son,” Ian moved to stand beside Mickey so they were both looking at Yev and Mandy. “I think he might be excited to meet his Aunt.” 

“He’s just thinking of the extra Christmas gifts,” Mickey shrugged. 

“So you didn’t see him?” 

“I just wanted to get Mandy out of there,” Mickey took a sip of his coffee. 

“I was scared,” Ian admitted. “And I might have done something.” 

“Might have?” 

“I might have called Carl,” Ian nodded. 

Mickey’s eyes grew wide as he turned to his boyfriend. “You called your brother?” 

“You were taking so long,” Ian nodded. “I panicked. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“And you think that little nut job was going to help me?” 

“Things have changed in the past ten years,” Ian said in a quiet tone so Yev wouldn’t hear. “Carl isn’t a kid any more. He has connections.” 

“So you think I can’t do anything?” Mickey slams his coffee cup down into the sink. “You think I’m some punk, who can’t take care of things any more?” 

“I.. I didn’t say,” Ian stuttered. 

Mickey’s outburst had now caused Yev and Mandy to turn and look at them. 

“Fuck you,” Mickey cursed. “I don’t need your fucking family solving my problems for me. I take care of myself.” 

“Well I was worried about you,” Ian said in a loud tone. “You were gone for so long. God knows what could have happened to you. I was scared.”

“I don’t need your fucking help Gallagher,” Mickey snapped. 

“Dad?” Yev’s small voice causing both men to turn towards the boy. Mickey was about to answer, but quickly realised Yev had been talking to Ian not him. 

“Yev why don’t you go show Aunt Mandy your room?” 

“I don’t want to,” Yev answered. “I’m not leaving you alone.” Yev shot Mickey an accusing look before looking back at Ian. “I’m staying here.” 

“Maybe we should all just calm down,” Mandy suggested. 

Mickey’s eyes left his son’s before looking back at the red head. There was too much silence in the kitchen now. Too much tension. He had to get out. Without even thinking, he grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter and raced towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” Ian called after him, but Mickey was too far gone. He had fucked it up. He had snapped. The one thing he promised himself he wouldn’t do in front of Yev again. It might not have turned to violence, but Mickey had lost control of his anger. 

 

*

 

“So he’s still an ass hole.” Mandy made herself busy with washing the breakfast dishes as Ian sat at the kitchen table looking lost. “But that’s okay. You loved him when he was an ass hole.” 

“But that’s the point,” Ian sighed. “He’s not that any more. He’s been back for months and everything has been perfect. He’s been the guy I’ve wanted all along.” 

“He’s a Milkovich.” Mandy moved from the sink to join Ian at the table. “We fuck up. We always do. Hell I had to join a women’s kick boxing class just so I didn’t beat up my own husband when he pissed me off. It’s South Side. It fucks you up. It took me well into my twenties before I realised couples didn’t end their fights with a fist to the face.”

“He’s really changed Mandy,” Ian said with a soft smile. “He’s so... He’s a good guy now.”

“He’s always been a good guy,” Mandy pointed out. “I guess he’s just lost his edge now.” 

“And I love that,” Ian said. “I don’t want some thug in my life. That was fine when I was a teenager, but I’m almost thirty now. I have a kid. I want a guy that I can grow old with. Not one that runs around beating people up. Doing illegal shit. That’s why I called Carl. That’s his life.” 

“You need to tell Mickey that.” 

“If he ever comes home,” Ian sighed. “He might never want to come back.” 

“Please,” Mandy scoffed. “My brother has been whipped by you since you first pounded him into his childhood mattress. He would follow you off the cliff if you asked him to. And then there’s Yev. He might not have wanted the kid all those years ago, but I can see that he wants him now. He’s not going to walk away from that.” 

“Not from him,” Ian nodded. “But he might from me.” 

“I heard the way you used to make him moan,” Mandy smirked. “If you’re still that talented, then my brother isn’t going anywhere.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Ian mumbled causing Mandy to frown at him. “We haven’t actually... You know... Fucked.” 

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Seriously,” Ian nodded. “We do other things but...” 

“Does your dick still work?” Mandy asked. 

“Of course it works,” Ian answered. “But... We’re taking it slow.”

“Well no wonder he acted like he did,” Mandy laughed. “The poor guy needs to be bent over.” 

“You remember he’s your brother, right?” Ian asked raising an eyebrow at his best friend. 

“When all this crap with my old man is over you need to fuck him,” Mandy shrugged. “relief some of the tension.” 

 

*

 

Mickey had been driving for an hour before he pulled up outside the gym. He had no clue what he was going to do. He wanted to be mad at Ian. Go out and prove him wrong, but he couldn’t. He had accused Ian of thinking of him as weak, but that’s exactly what he was. He had always been weak. He talked a good game, but when it came down to it, he could do fuck all. Sure he could swing his fists when it mattered, but when it came to actually doing someone real harm, his nerves wouldn’t let him. The worst thing he had even done was beat up a guy his Dad had ordered him to. He had punched and kicked this guy until he was a bundle on the ground. Just so his Dad wouldn’t do the same to him. But afterwards he had crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep. He had spent many night crying himself to sleep over his actions. So maybe Ian was right. Maybe he couldn’t deal with his Dad on his own. 

Once he got out of the car and headed towards the gym door, he figured he would hang out there for the day. Cool off, and then go home and see what damage he had done to his son. He didn’t want Yev to see him snap like that. Especially not at Ian. They were supposed to be a team. The three of them against the world. He just hoped Yev wouldn't hold it against him. 

It wasn’t one thing that made Mickey take notice that something was off. But once he was inside the dark gym, his whole body went cold. The place looked exactly the same as he walked down the long corridor towards the ring, but something wasn’t right. 

His paced slowed as he grabbed a hold of one of the sticks that were used to keep the doors open on hot days. Someone was there with him. He could sense it. And he could only think of one person stupid enough to break into his gym that early in the morning. 

With the stick close to his side, he stood outside the large doors of the gym. He didn’t want to go inside. A part of him just wanted to tip toe back out and pretend he hadn’t been there, but he knew that he had to face it. He had to get it over with. So with one last deep breath, he pushed open the gym doors and walked inside. 

“Finally. I thought you actually fucking worked in this place.” 

“Carl?” Mickey lowered the stick and starred at the younger Gallagher. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“I didn’t want to call,” Carl stepped forward. “You know in case the cops get involved. We don’t need them tracing anything.” 

“What the fuck have you done?” The words are just out of Mickey’s mouth when he sensed something in the ring. “Holy fuck.” 

“Do you know how heavy that piece of shit is?” 

“Carl why is my old man tied to a chair in the middle of my boxing ring?” Mickey can see Terry was knocked out. There is dried blood all over his face, and his mouth is taped. 

“Ian said you needed my help,” Carl answered. “So here I am. What have you got planned for him?” 

Mickey felt his whole life closing in on him as he looked towards his old man.


	26. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 26

 

“So how I usually go about this is starting with the fingers. You chop them at the joints and it makes everythings really easy. Now this is totally up to you, but a favourite of mine is slicing the ears. You might not think that would hurt, but they scream like a bitch when I do it. Broken knee caps are a given. Hell I think I’ve already done that, but I can take a bat to them again. Another favourite of mine is breaking the hands. It’s a symbol thing. You know? They use their hands to beat you, so you break them. It’s poetic. Now that’s all the basics. If I was just beating a guy up. Giving him a warning, but I think you want him to get more than that. You want him to disappears right?” 

Mickey’s eyes hadn’t left his dad’s slumped over figure since Carl started his little speech. “I um...” 

“You’re lucky you’re family, man,” Carl nodded. “I charge a pretty penny for doing this. All those rich housewives that want to off their husbands, so their young lovers can move in. I don’t take anything less than twenty five grand to make someone disappear. I’m doing this for free.” 

“Disappear?” Mickey’s eyes moved from Terry to carl. He had a large leather bag sitting on the long table in front of the ring. 

“It’s like magic,” Carl smiled. He began pulling items out of the bag. Mickey had to move forward a little to see what they were. When his eyes landed on the large saw Carl was pulling out, his whole body began to shake. 

“What are you actually going to do?” 

“I don’t know,” Carl shrugged easily as he pulled a hammer from the bag. “That’s up to you. “How do you want him to go out?” 

“Are you talking about killing him?” 

“Of course not,” Carl laughed shaking his head, like Mickey was amusing him. “I’m talking about making him disappear.” 

“What’s the difference?” 

“Making someone disappear means not getting caught,” Carl answered. “Killing them means there’s a body. Come one man, you’re a Milkovich. You know how this is done.” 

Mickey wanted to tell the younger Gallagher that he had no idea how any of this was done. He had been a big poser his whole life. Acting like a thug, when really he was a scared little boy, just trying to survive. 

“I need to sit down,” Mickey backed up to the row of seats while Carl continued to examine each item from the bag. 

“Listen man we should probably talk about that dinner the other week.” Carl walked towards him holding a gun. “I know we really pissed Ian off. He gets so angry when he thinks we’re trying to control him or something. But we’re not. We just love him. We want him to be okay.” 

Mickey’s eyes stay on the gun as Carl stopped in front of him. “I understand that.” 

“And Yev,” Carl continued. “We really love that little guy. He might have been born a Milkovich, but he’s a Gallagher now. And I take care of what’s mine.” 

“Uh huh,” Mickey’s eyed move from the gun to the door. He was trapped. And he had no idea what the hell was in Carl’s head. 

“I guess what I’m saying is that I panicked a little.” Carl turned the gun from side to side before looking back at Mickey. “I heard you were back and I just thought... Fuck... He’s back to screw with Ian again. Ten years of hard work gone. So maybe Lip and I were trying to drive you away or something. But you won’t be driven away will you?” 

Mickey eyed the hammer behind Carl on the table. If he’s quick enough he could get to it. But then Carl cocks the gun and Mickey held his breath. He watched the younger man stretch out his arm with the gun pointing towards him. He clenched his eyes closed and waited. 

“Well?” 

Mickey slowly opened his eyes when he heard Carl talk. The gun handle was now pointing at Mickey, and Carl was giving him an amused smirk. 

“Take it.” 

“Jesus,” Mickey breathed out as he grabbed the gun from Carl’s hand. 

“You really think I could kill you Mickey?” Carl laughed as he walked back to the bag. “Ian would have my ass. I might be able to beat and torture a lot of people, but my older brother can still kick my ass. Relax. So what part of the body are you going to shoot first? I suggest the knee cap. It makes them scream like a bitch.” 

Mickey held the gun in his hand. One of the corner of his eye, he could see his old man still tied to the chair. Still knocked out. “You want me to shoot him?” 

“I figured you’d want to,” Carl nodded. “Pay back and all that.”

“Yeah.” Mickey really didn’t know what to think. Sure if it got down to it, Mickey would have to gun down his old man. It wasn’t going to end any other way. Either Mickey was going to die, or Terry was. But that was all easier said that done. He could talk a good game, but now he was face to face with it. Now he had to step up to the plate. Terry wasn’t just going to walk away from this. Accept his beating. 

“What are you waiting for?” Carl climbed into the ring, holding the rope for Mickey to join him. 

“There’s going to be blood,” Mickey thought out loud. “If I shoot him it will go all over the ring.” 

“I can have a new ring in here in under an hour,” Carl shrugged. “There’s no problem I can’t fix. So you want him awake or keep him knocked out? I figured you’d want him to look you in the eye when you pull the trigger.” 

The gun felt so heavy in Mickey’s hand as he listened to everything Carl was saying. “Knocked out.” Mickey knew he wouldn’t be able to look his Dad in the eye. He knew his Dad would see right though him. He would see the little scared boy he always was. 

Carl stood at Mickey’s side. “Are you going to do it or what? It’s just a knee cap.” 

“If we get caught I’m going down for life, you know that right?” 

“We’re not going to get caught,” Carl answered. “I’ve been doing this ten years.” 

“This is really what you do?” Mickey asked. “Kill people?” 

“I make them go away.” 

“Same fucking thing.” 

“The Mickey Milkovich I grew up with would have pulled the fucking trigger already.” 

That was all Mickey needed to hear. He looked at the gun in his hand one more time before lifting his arm and pointing it towards Carl. “I’m not the Mickey Milkovich you grew up with any more.” 

Carl accepted the gun from Mickey’s hand. “I get it man. You’ve changed. Got yourself a real job. Trying to go straight.” 

“Something like that.” Mickey feels strangely embarrassed by what he was doing. Backing down to his old man yet again. And now he was letting Carl see just how weak he was. 

“You should get out of here,” Carl said as he focused on the gun. “I’ll call you when everything is done.” 

“What are you going to do to him?” Mickey looks at his Dad closely. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Carl answered. “Just go home to Ian and Yev. Be with your family.” 

Mickey took in every part of his Dad’s face. Every scar and wrinkle. It was probably the last time he was ever going to see him. “Will he know it’s because of me?” 

“Do you want him to?” 

“Yeah,” Mickey nodded. 

“Then he’ll know. Now go. You’re not the only appointment I have today.” Carl turned his back on Mickey as he focused on the gun in his hand. 

 

*

 

Ian shot up out of the chair as soon as he heard the front door open. “Where have you been?” 

“Come here,” Mickey walked quickly to Ian pulling him into his arms. “I’m so fucking sorry.” 

“No I’m sorry,” Ian clutched onto Mickey’s back as the older man buried his face into his neck. “Are you okay? You’re shaking.” 

“I will never blow up at you again like that,” Mickey mumbled into Ian’s neck. 

“Come on,” Ian said with a soft laugh. “I wouldn’t call that blowing up. We’ve had worst fights than that.” 

“Not any more,” Mickey said shaking his head. 

Ian pulled back to look Mickey in the eye. “Are okay? Where did you go?” 

He thought about telling Ian what had just happened to him with Carl, but thought against it. There was no point dragging Ian into it. “I just went to the gym. Anyway that doesn’t matter. Where’s the kid. I should probably say sorry to him. That’s if he’s talking to me.” 

“Mandy took him out for the day,” Ian answered. “But you don’t have to say sorry to him. He’s fine. He should know that parents fight sometimes.”

“Not us,” Mickey said shaking his head again. “I promise you. There will be no more blowing up from me.”

“I’ll remind you of that when I fuck up,” Ian joked. “You know I was worried you were off getting drunk in a bar or something. I thought you might get drunk and go after your Dad again.” 

“Well I’m stone cold sober,” Mickey said holding his hands out. 

“I’m glad,” Ian smiled. “I like my Mickey this way.”

“You mean weak?” Mickey asked causing Ian to frown. 

“You’re not weak.” 

“I feel pretty fucking weak.” 

“Just because you don’t use your fists any more to fix things doesn’t make you weak,” Ian moved back to Mickey. 

Mickey’s hands rested on Ian’s hips as he pulled the older man in front a kiss. Their lips ghosted over each others slowly as Ian closed his eyes. “Marry me.” 

“What?” Ian shot back looking down at Mickey. “What did you say?” 

“I think I said marry me,” Mickey answered confused. 

“I thought that’s what you said,” Ian frowned. 

“It just... Fell out of my mouth,” Mickey rubbed the back of his neck as Ian continued to stare at him. “I’m sorry.” 

“So you didn’t mean it?” 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“So what are you saying?” 

“I don’t fucking know.” 

“It’s not a hard question, Mickey,” Ian remarked. “You either want to marry me or you don’t.” 

“I want to marry you,” Mickey said before even having to think.

“So you’re asking me?” 

“Yeah,” Mickey nodded. “I guess I am.” 

“Okay,” Ian nodded. “Sure... I’ll marry you.” 

“Okay,” Mickey smiled. “Cool.” 

“Very cool,” Ian laughed before turning back to fixing Mickey some lunch. 

“Hey did we just get engaged?” Mickey asked. 

“Yeah we did,” Ian smiled nodding his head. 

“Cool,” Mickey smiled.


	27. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 27

 

They were actually engaged. It had been an hour since Mickey had proposed, surprising them both, and he was still stunned by it. Ian was a little less shocked. He was already planning their next move. Mickey was too busy thinking about Carl and his old man. Carl told him he would call when it was all done, and Mickey was dreading hearing the phone ring. It wasn’t like Mickey was feeling for his old man, but knowing he was back at the gym having god knows what done to him, was making Mickey feel uneasy. While Ian busied himself around the house, Mickey stayed sitting in front of the Tv. His eyes ghosting from the TV to his phone sitting beside him. He tried to go back in his memory to the times his Dad had hurt him. Beat him until he was on the ground crying. He thought back to the day him and Ian had been caught. The pain shooting through his head as the gun came down on him over and over again. All the images that made him hate his old man, but deep down all he was feeling was guilt. His dad was going to be dead, and even though it wasn’t Mickey doing the killer, It was happening because of him. 

 

Mickey was pulled from his thoughts to the front door opening and shutting. He could hear Mandy’s heels clicking on the wooden floors as she got closer to the living room.

“You’re back early,” Ian said coming from the kitchen. 

“I got a call.” Mandy’s voice causing Mickey to stand and join Ian at the door. “It’s Dad, Mickey.” 

“Yev go get me the dirty clothes from your hamper,” Ian ordered looking down at his son. 

“I don’t have dirty clothes in my hamper,” Yev frowned. 

“Please,” Ian pleaded causing the younger boy to nod his head. He gave Mickey an awkward smile as he past him that caused Mickey’s insides to warm a little. At least he hadn’t fucked everything up with him. 

“Iggy called me while I was shopping with Yev,” Mandy began. Mickey just stood silently beside Ian and tried his best to not show that he knew what she was about to say.

“What’s he done?” Ian asked, his hand finding Mickey’s by his side. 

“He’s in hospital,” Mandy answered pulling Mickey from his daze.

“Hospital?” 

“He’s in a bad way,” Mandy nodded. “I don’t know the full story, but the police told Iggy that he was found in some house in North Side. Apparently he broke in. The owner was there and managed to stop him. There’s some sort of note they found on him. I don’t know. I just know he’s not good, and they want us at the hospital right away.” 

“Are you going?” Ian asked turning his attention to Mickey. 

“Mickey you have to go,” Mandy pleaded. “He might be dying. We need to find out what’s going on. Iggy seems to think that someone was out to get him.” 

“I can’t...” 

“Mickey please,” Mandy pleaded. “I know he’s a piece of shit and we’d all be better off without him but please. I can’t go there alone.” 

“Okay, fine,” Mickey nodded. “But I need to do something first.” 

Mickey let go of Ian’s hand before making his way towards the stairs. He knew he would have to go and find out exactly had happened with his Dad. For all he knew Carl could have been lying back at the gym, and he was just trying to set Mickey up. He needed to pretend to be the concerned son, until he knew exactly what the young Gallagher had done. 

Mickey climbed the stairs and stopped outside his son’s open door way. He was inside sitting on his bed looking down at his feet when Mickey walked inside. 

“You know since you came back, everything around here has been one big secret,” Yev said looking up at Mickey. “Like I walk into the room and you both stop talking. Or we take weird trips to Texas to meet the mother who abandoned me. It’s all just weird. You know I’m not a little kid. I can understand things. But you guys aren’t even trying to explain them to me.” 

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin to explain my past kid,” Mickey sighed as he took a seat next to Yev on the bed. 

“Try me,” Yev frowned. 

“Al right,” Mickey nodded. “I’ll explain it to you. I’ll give you the bullet points. I was born the fifth son of an abusive alcoholic father and a crazy drugged up mother. There’s a story my old Aunt used to tell. That when I was two months old, my mother called the police to report that someone had left a baby in her car. When the police arrived she explained to them that she only had four sons. That this little baby had nothing to do with her. It wasn’t until my oldest brother Jamie explained to the cops that the baby was actually his new born brother, and that his mother sometimes forgot she had given birth again. My old aunt loved that story. Laughed her ass off when she told it.” 

“That baby was you?” Yev asked looking up at his Dad. 

“Some start to life, huh kid?” Mickey smirked. “Anyway. My mother continued to forget about me as the years went on. She had all these boys and she hated boys. She thought boys were evil and mean. Like her husband. But then she got Mandy and it sort mellowed her. With Mandy she was actually a mother. It was always just the two of them. And because their was only enough room for four kids in the car when my old man and my Uncle would go on their runs I would be left behind. So they would be off doing god knows what, and I would be at home with Mom and Mandy. Only Mom wouldn’t know that. In her eyes it was just her and Mandy. So I was alone. And when you’re alone for so long, you build up this wall. I called it the I don’t give a fuck wall. Older kids would laugh at me for wearing dirty clothes because my Mom wouldn’t wash them with Mandy’s. I would just say to myself that I didn’t give a fuck. So what if they laughed at me for wearing my older brother’s torn smelly clothes. What the fuck did I care what they thought? And who cares if when my Mom and Mandy would be sitting together on the sofa watching TV, and I tried to sneak on beside them. Who cares if my own Mom would tell me to go away. I just told myself I didn’t care. I told myself it so much that one day it came true. I stopped caring.”

“That’s pretty sad,” Yev said quietly. 

“Stories not over yet kid,” Mickey smiled. “So there I went on with life not caring. Then one day your Aunt Mandy comes running through the front door. I’m the only one home. She runs up to me and throws herself into my arms. She starts sobbing into my shoulder and tells me that someone hurt her. I ask her for a name and she tells me It’s Ian Gallagher.” 

“My Dad hurt my Aunt Mandy?” 

“Of course not,” Mickey answered. “It was a mix up, but I was running with it. I went looking for him. I knew of the Gallagher’s. They were a big family like ours. There had been some rumours going around that the red head one was gay. I paid attention to that.” 

“Because you were gay?” 

“I guess,” Mickey shrugged. 

“You do know you’re gay right?” Yev frowned. 

“I’m trying to tell a fucking story here, kid,” Mickey sighed. 

“Sorry.” 

“Anyway, I went after him,” Mickey explained. “But he was fast. He got away. So I started messing with the place he worked. Stole a few things. Ended up stealing something important and the next thing I know, he’s over my bed holding a tire iron to my head. I didn’t know your Dad then. I didn’t know he was actually a good guy, so I did what I thought I had to do. I attacked.”

“And he kicked your ass?” Yev asked. 

“No.” 

“You sure?” Yev asked. “My Dad’s a pretty tough guy.” 

“I know he is,” Mickey nodded. “But he didn’t kick my ass. I didn’t kick his either. We did something else.” 

“Gross,” Yev said pulling a face. “Please tell me that’s not why you’re telling the story.” 

“There’s a point to my story,” Mickey answered. 

“So get to it.” 

“Fine. Let’s just say... Lets say we were doing something. Lets call it kissing.” 

“I’m going to throw up,” Yev said pulling a face. 

“Anyway his hand touched mine while we were... Kissing,” Mickey watched his son pull another face. “Look I’m just trying to say that when your Dad touched me that first time... Something changed. I started to care. I’m not going to call it love at first sight or anything, but... I felt like he cared. I hadn’t been touched like that before. I hadn’t had someone look at me like that before. Your Dad used to look at me like I was the best thing he’d ever seen. 

“He still does.” Yev pointed out. 

“Yeah I guess,” Mickey shrugged, suddenly feeling embarrassed about being so open with his son. 

“So Dad was the first person to ever really love you,” Yev said trying to push Mickey’s story along. 

“I guess that’s what I’m saying,” Mickey nodded. “And I really love your Dad. I have done for a very long time. Longer than anyone knows.”

“Is this about earlier?” Yev asked. “When you got upset?” 

“I really didn’t want you to see that side of me, kid,” Mickey nodded. “But it’s like... Sometimes it’s hard for me to not put up those walls. I should know that there are two people in this world that I shouldn’t be keeping out. But I’m still learning.” 

“You’re doing a good job,” Yev remarked. “I mean from hearing a little about your childhood. It’s not like you were taught how to love.”

“You’re right,” Mickey nodded. “I guess I’m trying to learn now.” 

“And earlier wasn’t so bad,” Yev pointed out. “It’s not like you completely freaked out and starting yelling at everyone. You were just upset. You’re allowed to be upset. I mean if you’re going to be with Dad for a long time, he’s going to upset you. I’m going to upset you. We don’t want you to bottle up your feelings because you’re afraid of how we’ll react.”

“You are a really smart kid,” Mickey smiled. “How the hell did that happen?” 

“Good genes?” Yev shrugged causing Mickey to smile fondly at him. 

“Hey I got some news,” Mickey said suddenly remember what had happened earlier. 

“You’re getting married?” 

“We’re getting... How the hell did you know that?” 

“It makes sense,” Yev shrugged his shoulders as Mickey looked at him. “You guys have been waiting around for ten years. I figured you’d both rush into things. Make everything right. I mean if you had never broken up then you would already be married. It makes sense to catch up.” 

“And you’re okay with that?” 

“I just don’t want any more secret conversations,” Yev answered. “I don’t need to be protected so much.” 

“Okay,” Mickey nodded. “So the conversations we’ve been having were about my old man. You know he wasn’t really thrilled about me being gay. He’s just back making trouble. Your Aunt Mandy brought you back early because she got a call to say he’s in the hospital. Something bad has happened to him and I’m going to have to go down there and see what. But you have to know that I didn’t do anything to him. I didn’t hurt him.” 

“Of course you didn’t,” Yev smiled. “You’re not violent.” 

“Right,” Mickey smiled softly. Loving the idea that his kid had no idea about that part of his past. “Well I better go. See what’s happened.”

“Hey can we celebrate later tonight?” Yev asked. “You know, the engagement. Even if your Dad isn’t good?” 

“You and Dad figure something out,” Mickey nodded as he stood up from the bed. “I’ll be back soon.”

Yev waited until Mickey was at the door before opening his mouth. “Hey Dad?” 

“Yeah, kid?” Mickey asked turning to look at Yev. 

“You have two people that love you now.” Yev shyly look up at his Dad. “Just thought you should know that.” 

“Thanks kid,” Mickey smiled. “I love you too.” 

 

*

Mickey knew he shouldn’t be smiling like an idiot as he walked down the long hospital corridor, but he couldn’t help it. His little talk with Yev had him walking on cloud nine. The smile soon slipped from his face when he turned the corner and found Carl sitting on one of the seats in the waiting area of the ER. 

“Is that Carl Gallagher over there?” Mandy asked confused. 

“I.. Yeah,” Mickey nodded. “Look why don’t you go find Iggy and see what’s going on, and I’ll see what’s up with Carl.”

“Al right,” 

Mickey waited for Mandy to walk away before making his way over to the young Gallagher. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Broken wrist I think,” Carl answered holding up his arm. “Why are you here?”

“You know why I’m fucking here,” Mickey hissed as he took a seat next to Carl. “What is going on?” 

“I was playing ball with Liam and he threw the ball a little hard,” Carl answered. 

“You know what I mean,” Mickey gritted his teeth to stop himself from yelling. “What have you done?” 

“You want the whole story?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay,” Carl nodded. “So Ian seems to think his little brother is some sort of monster,” he began. “So he called me to take care of his little problem. And I did. I slipped a few sleeping pills in your old man’s beer at the bar and waited for him to pass out. Then I dragged him to the gym. Tied him to a chair and smacked him around a little. You know, to make it look real. Then you appear and we go through our little two man play. Who’s going to pull the trigger. Only you don’t... You can’t.”

Mickey could feel his blood boiling as the young Gallagher smirked at him. “What the fuck are you saying?” 

“It was a test,” Carl answered. “I had to see how far you would go. I had to see if you were willing to actually off your old man.”

Mickey looked around making sure no one was listening to them. “And I couldn’t. What’s your point?” 

“You passed the test,” Carl answered. “I had to see if my brother and nephew were living with a killer. I don’t want someone like that around my family. So if you had killed your Dad I would have made sure you got caught. But luckily you didn’t. You passed. You got to be with your family.” 

“So you were never going to get rid of my old man?” Mickey asked. “He gets to live because of you?” 

“I’m not a killer,” Carl laughed. “I told you. Ian seems to think I’m some sort of monster. I’ve never killed any one.”

“But you said...”

“I have an image I need to protect,” Carl explained. “I don’t run around killing people. I just put them in situations they can’t get out of.” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

“Okay, okay I’m getting there,” Carl smiled. “So after you left. I drag your old man back into my car and we make a little trip to a friends house.”

“The house my Dad was found in?” 

“Mrs Feldman,” Carl smiled. “Judge Feldman’s wife. We met at a charity night a few years ago. She just loves helping out the poor people. Anyway a last year she got my help getting rid of her teenager daughter’s twenty seven year old boyfriend. I was happy to help. What does at twenty seven year old want with a sixteen year old girl? Anyway she said if I needed anything, all I had to do was ask. Today I asked.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Well I’m getting there,” Carl said. “So I dragged your old man to her house, we put him in her bedroom, and here’s the best part. The body is full of nerves, especially the head. You hit the right part of the head and your whole world changes. So I got hold of Mrs Feldman’s fancy award she got for feeding the starving children and and smack it over your old man’s head. Right on the perfect spot of the skull. Now he’s on the floor bleeding. That’s when Mrs Feldman calls the police. She’s frantic. A craziest drugged up man has broken into her house and tried to attack her. He’s on the floor, he’s bleeding and she needs help. She begs for help. I mean this is the top judge in Chicago wife on the phone pleading for help. Every cop in North side was there in seconds. Luckily for me I was already out the door and away. So the cops get there and the judges wife tells them her tale. And when your old man is brought here the doctors find a note in his inside pocket. It’s a plan. How he’s going to break into the judges house. The same judge that’s put him away three times, and he’s going to get payback. He’s going to get the judges wife. He’s going to rape her. Torture her. Kill her. I’m just so happy that Mrs Feldman was able to defend herself. She’s a lucky woman.” 

Mickey sat stunned as Carl finished explaining to him what had happened. It was all just too much. “Is he going to live?” 

“Of course,” Carl nodded. “I mean he’s probably never going to be able to walk or talk properly again. There will be no strength left in his body, but he’ll live. Only he’ll be living in prison for the attempted rape and murder of a judges wife. He’s going to get put away for a long long time. I feel sorry for him. To be that weak in prison. He’s going to be someone’s bitch on day one. Especially if I talked to my friends inside. I know a way to get him put where I want him to be. I have this friend, he’s locked up for murder, he just loves ass raping bad fathers. Something to do with his own old man. Terry Milkovich is going to be sore.” Carl smiled at Mickey. “Good plan right?” 

“You’re out of your fucking mind,” Mickey answered. 

“Yeah,” Carl laughed. “That’s what people say. I don’t see it.”


	28. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 28

 

Mickey stood silently beside Mandy as the doctor explained their father’s injures. A severe wound to the side of the head. Lose of the use of his right side of his body. His liver, kidney and other organs were effected. The doctor is still waiting for test results to see if his speech will be damaged. Luckily his brain wasn’t damaged, so he will be aware of what’s going on around him. It was just his body that would be letting him down. They expected him to recover, but his injury’s would effect the rest of his life. He won’t be the man he once was.

The doctor asked them if they want to see their father. He wouldn’t be awake, but they could sit with him. Mickey wanted to say no, but Mandy was already pulling him along as they followed the doctor to the closed door. 

Once inside the room, Mickey’s eyes landed on the cop sitting in the corner of the room. They shared a look before Mickey glanced over at the bed his old man was laying on. He looked normal. Just a few bruises to the face, nothing he hadn’t seen on his old man before. There was also handcuffs attacted to his wrist and to the side of the bed. 

“Why the fuck is he cuffed?” Mickey complained to the cop. He knew he had to put up a front. Pretend he was the caring son. The cop didn’t answer him, just gave him a dirty look before going back to the magazine on his lap. 

“What the hell do you think he was doing in that house, Mickey?” Mandy was pressed against Mickey’s side as the both stared down at their old man. 

“You heard that cop earlier,” Mickey whispered back. “You know what the note said.” 

“You really think Dad was capable of that?” 

Mickey gave Mandy a look causing her to look away embarrassed. They both knew he was capable of rape. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do. 

“He’s going to prison for this, isn’t he?” Mandy whispered. 

“Looks like it,” Mickey nodded, glancing at the cop. 

“They can really put him in prison?” Mandy asked. “Even with all his injuries?” 

“He tried to rape and murder a judge’s wife,” Mickey answered. “Of course he’s going to prison. And you heard the doctor. His mind will be all there. It’s just his body that will be fucked up. There are plenty of guys in prison with fucked up bodies.”

 

*

Mickey stayed by his old man’s bedside long after Mandy wanted to go home. He didn’t know the reason why he stayed. He just had to look at him for a while. Mandy went back to be with Ian and Yev, promising to tell Ian everything. Mickey would fill him in on the real story later. 

He sat silently in the room, the only noise being the machines attached to his old man beeping, he watched his chest rise and fall as he continued to breath. He really thought the next time he saw him, he would be dead. That his chest would be still, but he was still breathing. Mickey felt strangely happy knowing that fact. Sure he wanted his old man dead, but deep down he knew he didn’t want to be the reason for it. He didn’t know if he could go through the rest of his life knowing that he had a hand in killing his old man. He thought of Yev and how easily their relationship could have been just as fucked up as him and his old man’s. Only he couldn’t image doing the things to Yev that his father did to him. And he couldn’t image Yev having so much hatred in his heart over him. 

The sound of the door opening and closing pulled Mickey from his thoughts. He figured it was another nurse coming to check on his old man, but when he felt a pair of hand’s squeezing his shoulders, he knew exactly who it was. 

“I figured you’d need some company.” Ian bent down to kiss the side of Mickey’s head. The small jesture caused the cop on the other side of the room to make a noise of disgust, but Mickey didn’t give a fuck. He turned around to pull Ian in for a hug. 

“You didn’t have to come.” 

“Mandy took Yev out for something to eat,” Ian shrugged. “I figured it could be here with you. How is he?”

Mickey knew Ian was now playing along for the cops sake too. “He’s going to live. He won’t be the same again though.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ian said loudly enough for the cop to hear before leaning in to kiss of Mickey’s head again. “Carl?” 

Mickey nodded. “Yeah,” he said after a few seconds. “I called him. Told him to tell everyone.” 

Ian pulled a seat up close to Mickey’s side. Their hands found each others without either of them having to look down. They kept their eyes on the man laying in the bed. 

“So you told Yev about our engagement?” 

“You mad?” 

“Of course not,” Ian smiled. “He had to know. He’d think it was weird if we dressed him in a suit and took him out for the day to church.” 

“We are not getting fucking married in a church,” Mickey grumbled. 

“Like they’d have us,” Ian scoffed. “Yev’s pretty happy about it. Having two parents under the same roof. He’s going to be like all his other friends at school now. He wants to know if he can do anything at the wedding.” 

“Like what?” Mickey continued to stare at his old man as Ian rambled on. 

“Like be a part of it,” Ian answered. “I was going to ask Lip if he’ll be my best man, but I don’t know how that will go.” 

“But what about Yev?” 

“Oh I’m sure he’ll get his way in somehow,” Ian smiled. 

“So you want the whole big thing?” Mickey asked. “Lots and lots of people?” 

“Even if we just invite our family, there’s still going to be a lot of people,” Ian explained. 

“I don’t know man,” Mickey shrugged. “I just want to be married to you. I don’t care how it happens.” 

“Romantic,” Ian smirked as he pressed himself into Mickey’s side. 

“Although there is something I do care about,” Mickey admitted quickly. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“I’ve been thinking about my name,” Mickey nodded. “About changing it.” 

“Why?” Ian frowned. “I love the name Mickey.” 

“Not my first name dumb ass,” Mickey said rolling his eyes. “I meant my second name.”

“What are you going to change it to?” 

“Well...” Mickey glanced at his Dad before looking back at Ian. “I was thinking Gallagher.” 

“Seriously?” 

“I mean if you don’t want me to then I won’t. I just thought it was...” 

“Shut up,” Ian laughed. “Of course I want you to. I’d love us to have the same last name, but you really want to be a Gallagher?” 

“What’s the name Milkovich gave me?” Mickey shrugged. “I’ve had nothing but bad luck from it. And it’s not like there’s anyone left called Milkovich that I actually love. The only one was Mandy and she changed her name years ago. And... Well you and Yev are Gallagher’s. It makes sense.” 

“I think it makes a lot of sense,” Ian smiled as he ran his hand over the back of Mickey’s neck. 

Mickey sensed something moving from the bed causing him to turn around sharply. Terry Milkovich lay with his eyes widen open as his legs began to move violently. The cop shot up from his chair and out the door to get help. 

“Mickey should we...” 

“Wait,” Mickey stood from his seat so he was standing over his old man. Terry fixed his eyes on his youngest son. “Hey Pop.” 

“Ffff...” 

“Hey it’s okay,” Mickey faked a smile as he felt others enter the room. “The doctors say there could be something wrong with your speech. Its all those drugs you took. But it’s okay. You’re going to live. But you’ve been a bad boy. There are a lot of cops who want to talk to you. But don’t you worry, I’ll make sure the family is okay while you’re away. You don’t have to worry about us.” 

A nurse approached the bed and began checking the machine as Mickey continued to talk gently to his Dad. 

“Hey I got some good news,” Mickey wore a fake smile as he leaned over Terry’s bed. “I asked Ian to marry me, and he said yes. Finally after all these years we can be together. Isn’t that great, Dad?” 

“Fff...” 

“Shh,” Mickey smiled. “Don’t talk. I know you’re happy for me. I’m going to live a long and happy life with my family. I’m just sorry you’re not going to be there to witness it, Dad. But you did a bad thing, and you need to be punished.” 

Mickey watched as the nurse left the room finally leaving Mickey alone with Ian and his old man. The smile slipped from his face as he leaned closer to the man in the bed. “It’s over old man. I win. You’re nothing but an old man in a broken down body. You’re going to spend the rest of your life rotting away in a cell, like the animal you are. You have no idea what’s about to happen to you. You fucked up big time. I might have spent my whole life taking your crap, but the second you started in on my kid was when you over stepped the mark. So while I’m spending nights in my nice warm home, surrounded by the people that love me. You’re going to be getting ass raped in a cold cell by a two hundred pound man that call you Sally.”

“Mickey,” Ian whispered as the hospital door opened and two cops walked in. 

“I have to go now Dad,” Mickey said, patting his Dad on the cheek. “I have to go home and be with my family. I have a wedding to plan.” 

Mickey moved out of the way to let the cops in. He took Ian’s hand and they walked towards the hospital room door. Listening as his old man was read his rights. 

 

*

 

Mickey felt his whole body relax as Ian lead him across the parking lot towards their car. He felt like he was shredding the past with every step he took. That part of his life was finally over. His old man was going away for a long time. He was finally safe. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Ian asked as they stopped in front of the car. 

“I think we should get married right away,” Mickey answered. He didn’t want to continue talking about his old man. If they were going to move on, it had to be at that moment. 

“Oh you do?” Ian smiled. “When are you thinking?” 

“This Saturday,” Mickey answered. 

“That’s five days away.” 

“That’s enough time to tell everyone, grab a couple of suits and pick a cake,” Mickey nodded. “Then we can get on with our fucking lives.” 

“Wow,” Ian laughed. “I really am marrying a romantic guy.” 

“Come on man,” Mickey smiled. “We don’t need to prove anything to anyone. I just want to be able to call you mine.” 

“But aren’t I already yours?” 

Mickey didn’t answer the red head. Of course Ian knew the answer to that. Instead he pushed Ian up against the side of the car and pressed their lips together in a hot kiss.


	29. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would write 30 chapters, so this is chapter 29. Next will be the last. I've had a great time writing this story. It was my first Gallavich, but I hope to do more in the future.

Chapter 29

 

Five days flew by so quickly that Mickey didn’t have a chance to process anything that was going on around him. Once the mess with his old man had been cleared up, Ian had gone straight into wedding planning. For such a small event, there was a lot to be done. Mandy had agreed to stay and help, even arranging for her husband and kids to join her for the big day. With the threat of their father gone, Mandy was comfortable enough to allow her husband and kids to share in the celebrations. 

The Gallagher’s had all taken the news of the up and coming wedding differently. Debbie had been the most excited, even crying when Ian had broke the news. Fiona had said she was happy, but Ian could tell his sister was a little shocked by the whole thing. But she tried to be supportive. Carl had seen it coming before anyone, and because of the new bond he had with Mickey, he didn’t show any sign of being annoyed by it. The worst was Lip of course. Ian knew his older brother would take it badly, but Ian wasn’t caring. Lip would just have to get over himself. 

The five days were spent, arranging everything you would need for a quickie wedding. Mickey had tried to help, but all he did was piss Ian off. It started with picking the wrong flowers. Mickey had no fucking clue about flowers. What the fuck did it matter if the flowers didn’t match the chairs. Are they supposed to match? Mickey didn’t ask Ian any of these questions, he just had silent arguments in his head as Ian paced up and down the kitchen barking out his orders. 

It was the days before the wedding when Mickey really knew he was a changed man. The teenage Mickey wouldn’t have sat silently and listened as Ian ranted about flowers or cake tasting. Teenage Mickey would have been out the door, leaving a few colourful words behind. 

Poor Yev had tried at the start to be with Ian. He wanted desperately for this wedding to be perfect, but by day three he was right beside Mickey, trying his best to not get in Ian’s way. 

The morning of the wedding was no different. It started with the covers being pulled from Mickey’s warm body, and Ian’s loud voice jolting him awake. 

“Today’s the day,” Ian said with excitement in his voice. 

“You can’t be fucking serious right now,” Mickey groaned into his pillow. “Ian its still dark outside.” 

“But there’s lots to do,” Ian said leaning over the bed to kiss the back of Mickey’s head. “Get up.” 

“I should have listened to Debbie,” Mickey groaned into his pillow. “She told me we shouldn’t be spending our last night of freedom together. I should have listened to her. If I had listened then I’d be in a hotel room still sleeping right now.” 

“Is this how we’re going to start the rest of our life?” Ian leaned over Mickey’s back, pressing his chin into the older man’s shoulder. “Today is the first day of the rest of our lives.” 

“And it’s starting with you bossing me around,” Mickey pointed out. 

“I know I’ve been a little crazy this week,” Ian smiled. “But it’s almost over. After today we can get on with our lives.” 

Before Mickey could give back a sarcastic remark about Ian and his crazy ways, the bedroom door opened and Mandy walked in. 

“You two ever going to get up?” Mandy stood at the bottom of the bed staring down at the couple. “Your kids down there cooking your breakfast.” 

“Crap,” Ian groaned standing up. “He can’t cook. The last time he was left alone in the kitchen, I ended up eating raw egg and burnt toast.” Ian paused by Mandy’s side. “Get him up.” 

“On it,” Mandy nodded, but as soon as Ian was out of the bedroom, she was crawling onto the bed by Mickey’s side. “So today’s the day. You excited?” 

“I guess,” Mickey shrugged. 

“You can show happiness, Mickey,” Mandy smiled. “No one’s judging you here.”

“I guess it’s just weird,” Mickey admitted. 

“You’ve done it before,” Mandy pointed out. “Getting married I mean.” 

“Like that fucking train wreck matters,” Mickey grumbled. “This one’s actually real.” 

“So stop pretending that it doesn’t matter.” Mandy looked at Mickey with such an intense stare that he had to turn his head away. She along with Ian were the only two people in the world who could see through his tough guy act. 

“I guess I just didn’t think this day would come,” Mickey admitted. “If I’m being honest, there was a part of me that thought I would never get Ian back. There were nights, I’d lay in that cell and torture myself with images of Ian and some other guy. A part of me figured Ian would have moved on long ago.” 

“But he didn’t,” Mandy pointed out. “He waited for you.” 

“Do you think he thinks it was worth it?” Mickey hated that he was feeling so insecure, but he had to get those thoughts out. He had been having them too much lately. 

“Why the fuck are you talking like that?” Mandy complained. “Of course he thinks it was worth it. Look I don’t know what he sees when he looks at you, but he sees something amazing. When he looks at you... There’s just something on his face. Something in you makes him light up. I don’t know what the fuck it is, but sure, he thinks you were worth it.” 

Mickey stayed quietly for a few seconds before giving his sister a reply. “A fucking yes would have been enough. You always been this fucking chatty?” 

“Shut the fuck up and go get your suit on.” 

 

*

 

The Gallagher’s were already on the steps of the courthouse when Ian and Mickey pulled up with Mandy and Yev following behind. If Mickey wasn’t so sure they hated him so much, he would say they actually looked excited about what was about to happen. 

“We should have gone to Vegas,” Mickey grumbled as Ian pulled him along by the hand. 

“Behave,” Ian warned. 

“Yeah it’s only going to last a few minutes,” Yev added as he walked up the steps by Mickey’s side. “Then we can party.” 

“There’s going to be a party?” Mickey paused at the top step causing Ian to turn. 

“What you think this was it?” Ian asked. “Of course there’s a party. I hired the back room of a bar I know.” 

“I hadn’t fucking thought of that,” Mickey grumbled. 

“Are you having cold feet?” Ian stepped down to Mickey’s side. “Because we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

“Don’t be a fucking ass hole,” Mickey grumbled. “Of course I want to marry you.” 

“Yeah you really shouldn’t start your marriage with name calling,” Yev said as he passed his parents on the steps to join the rest of the Gallaghers.

“So this is it,” Ian smiled looking at his soon to be husband. “Your last few moments of being a Milkovich. Anything you want to do while you’re a free man?” 

“I just want to get this over with man.” 

“Well you want to know something I find pretty funny?” 

Sure.” Mickey stared fondly at his boyfriend. 

“We still haven’t had sex,” Ian smiled. “We’re about to get married without having sex.” 

“Come the fuck on,” Mickey laughed. “We’ve had sex. We’ve had plenty of sex.” 

“Not since we got back together,” Ian pointed out. “We’re getting married, and we’re like this fucking innocent little couple. We’re actually doing everything right.” 

“Fuck off,” Mickey cursed causing Fiona and Mandy to turn and look at them. That only made Ian to laugh even harder. 

“You better fucking stop,” Mickey warned which only made Ian laugh more. “That’s fucking it.” 

“What are you doing?” Ian laughed as Mickey took him by the arm and marched him past the Gallaghers. “Where are we going?” 

“We’re going to find an empty closet and fix our little problem,” Mickey answered as he pulled Ian into the courthouse. 

“Shut up,” Ian laughed. “We are not fucking in a court house.” 

“Why the fuck not?” Mickey had now stopped outside a door marked private. “It’s not one of the worst places we’ve banged. You remember that night in boys town.” 

“It’s totally normal to screw in a nightclubs bathroom,” Ian answered. “Everyone has.” 

“I’m talking about the second time,” Mickey raised and eyebrow as Ian suddenly remembered.

“Against that cop car.” 

“Against the cop car,” Mickey smirked. “So a court house doesn’t seem so bad. I bet we wouldn’t be the first.” 

Ian glanced towards the door where Mickey had now opened to reveal and empty office room. “Are you really being serious?” 

“Like a fucking heart attack,” Mickey answered before pulling Ian into the empty office.

 

* 

“So the lock isn’t working,” Ian said as he moved around the empty office. “But at least there’s a table.” 

“Are you going to keep chit chatting, or are you going to get on me?” 

The familiar quote had Ian turning to look at his so to be husband. “We only have ten minutes.” 

“I only need seven.” 

Ian watched as Mickey moved to the edge of the table. His growing erection already visible through the black suit pants he was forced to wear. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Ian asked. “Here... Now?” 

“Come the fuck on Gallagher,” Mickey complained. “Are we really going to have a fucking conversation right now. The clocks ticking.” 

“I just want to make sure you know that I’m not bothered about that,” Ian nodded down to Mickey’s crotch. “I can live without that part of my life.” 

“Well I fucking can’t.” Mickey knew what Ian was trying to get at. They had never talked about the whole rape thing after that first time. But Mickey also knew that he couldn’t let that define him. He needed to move on. “Look man, my past is my past. We’ve just dealt with my old man. He’s gone. I can’t let the rest of my crappy past hang over me any more. Everything changes today. I need everything to change today. I’ve had enough heartache. From now on my life is going to be fucking perfect.” 

“I like that plan.” 

“And that plan is going to start with you bending me over this desk and fucking my brains out,” Mickey added with a cocky tone. His hands were already on the belt of his pants. “Now we only have five minutes.” 

Ian moved in one quick motion, and spun Mickey around so that the older man was now facing the desk. Mickey’s pants fell to the floor, causing his belt buckle to loudly click against the wooden floor. 

“I’ve missed you,” Ian whispered against the back of Mickey’s neck. 

“You too,” Mickey’s hands reached behind him to grab at the back of Ian’s head as Ian’s mouth travelled from his neck to his jaw. The dark haired man could already feel his lovers hardening erection pressing against the small of his back. 

“I promise later tonight we’ll do this properly,” Ian whispered as his hand travelled down to Mickey’s boxers. In one quick movement the boxers were pooled at Mickey’s feet along with the pants. “But right now it has to be fast.” As soon as the words were out of Ian’s mouth, he pushed Mickey down face first onto the table. He really wanted to be gentle. To show the older man that he wasn’t going to hurt him, but as soon as he saw Mickey spread out on the desk, all the images of their teenage years came flooding back. 

For the first few years of their relationship, Ian probably saw the back of Mickey more than he saw the front. It was a sight he had really grown to love. Seeing Mickey bent over random objects. Allowing Ian to take control. It was all too much for the red headed man. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mickey complained from his position on the desk. “The clocks ticking man.” 

“Sorry,” Ian mumbled as he tugged at his own belt and pants. Once they were around his own ankles he took a step forward. His hands rested on Mickey’s cheeks, pulling them apart slightly. “Did you?” 

“I prepped myself in the shower earlier,” Mickey answered over his shoulder. “I wanted to be ready just in case. Now get on my fire crotch. We’ve got a wedding to get to.” 

Ian grabbed his hard cock and pressed the head of it against Mickey’s ring. Even though he had prepared himself only an hour before, Ian knew he was still going to be tight. 

“Please,” Mickey groaned from where his face was buried into his arm on the table. 

That was all Ian needed to hear. With one quick movement he pressed forward and the head of his cock eased into Mickey slowly. 

“Fuck,” the older man groaned. “More.” 

Ian’s hand’s found Mickey’s hips as the older man shivered below him. He pushed in more until his hips smacked against Mickey’s bare skin. “Jesus fucking Christ man, I’m not going to fucking last.” 

“You don’t have to,” Mickey groaned as he moved back and forth. Fucking himself on Ian’s cock. “I’m close.” 

“Already?” 

“Ten fucking years man,” Mickey groaned as he movements quickened. 

Ian tightened his grip on Mickey’s hips as he began meeting the older man’s movements. He knew it was going to be over soon. They would have to take it slow later. When they were married. 

“I’m going to fuck you all night when you become Mr Gallagher,” Ian groaned out as he slid in and out of Mickey’s stretched hole.

“Don’t start you kinky... Fuck... Don’t start you kinky talk now fire crotch,” Mickey groaned out as Ian slammed into him. “So fucking close.”

“I can feel it,” Ian groaned out. Before he could say anything else he felt Mickey’s hole tighten around him. It was all he needed before he was spilling into the man below him. 

Everything stopped around them. The only sound in the office was their shaky breathes as they struggled to calm their heart rates back down. Ian pulled out of Mickey slowly, causing the older man to groan below him. 

“I know baby,” Ian smiled pressing a soft kiss on the back of Mickey’s head before standing up. He reached down pulling his boxers and pants back up around his hips. Mickey stayed spread out of the desk not moving a muscle. Ian smiled at the sight before bending back down to pull up Mickey’s own boxers and pants up. Once the items of clothing were back where they were supposed to be, Ian helped Mickey stand. 

“So that was... Fucking fast,” Mickey was no tucking his shirt back into his suit pants. 

“Yeah we haven’t been that fast since we fucked in the back of your brothers old van when we went on that run with him.” 

Mickey let a cocky grin spread out over his face as he watched Ian fix his own shirt. “You were a horny fuck back then.” 

“I still am,” Ian pointed out. Once he felt they were both presentable, he pulled Mickey in for a kiss. “You okay?” 

“Am I okay?” Mickey laughed. “I just came over a judges desk. I feel fucking great.” 

“Well that’s not how I saw our first time going,” Ian admitted. 

“Our first time was in my childhood bed,” Mickey pointed out. “While my old man lay snoring on the sofa. I’d say this is a step up.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Ian smiled. 

“Al right Gallagher,” Mickey reached up to fix Ian’s tie. “I guess it’s time we go say I do.” 

“And after that you can’t call me Gallagher,” Ian pointed out. “Because you’ll be a Gallagher too.” 

“You’re really getting off on that, aren’t?” Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I find it very sexy that you will be taking me name,” Ian admitted as his hands slipped to Mickey’s waist. “It means you’ll be mine.” 

Mickey’s mouth was open, ready for a witty comment to come pouring out, but then he saw Ian looking down at him. Eyes full of love. 

“I’ve always been yours,” Mickey said softly. “And you’ll always be Gallagher to me.” 

 

*

 

By the time they got out of the office and made their way towards the room they were getting married in, all the Gallagher’s and Milkovich clan were huddled together outside the large doors. There was a tall man and two young looking kids by Mandy’s side, and by the way that Lip was giving him evil looks, Mickey knew that must have been Mandy’s husband and children. 

“Finally,” Yev sighed. “Uncle Lip said you had done a runner.” 

“No fucking chance, kid,” Mickey said giving the oldest Gallagher boy a look. “We were just getting ready.” 

“Just getting ready,” Mandy scoffed as she slide up beside Ian. “Your zips down.” 

“Shit,” Ian hissed.

“I guess you’re both over your little dry spell?” 

“Something like that,” Ian smiled. 

“Al right lets get this fucking over with,” Mickey grumbled. 

“He really is a prince, isn’t he?” Ian joked with Mandy as Mickey started pushing the wedding guests through the doors. 

“Ready?” Mickey asked once all the guests were inside. 

“Been ready for a long time,” Ian nodded as he accepted Mickey’s out reached hand. 

“Well lets fucking do it,” Mickey said leading Ian into the court house.


	30. Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)

Chapter 30

 

Five Years Later

 

Sixteen year old Yev stood at the hospital entrance, his head darting from side to side as he searched out the crowd for the one face he desperately wanted to see. He had called his Dad over three hours ago and there was still no sign of him. If he didn’t get there quickly he was going to miss the whole thing. His other Dad, the dad that had been there for him every day of his life was upstairs in a hospital room, probably having a mild panic attack for not having Mickey by his side. If only Mickey hadn’t decided that this month was the month he needed to go look at new gyms to buy in a completely different state.

 

*

Mickey could hear his heart beating in his ears as he parked the car in the hospital parking lot. Of course this had to happen at this exact moment. He hadn’t left Ian’s side for months, but the weekend he has to be out of town, is the weekend it all has to go down. 

Once out of the car, he sprinted towards the hospital entrance where Yev stood, cigarette hanging from his lips. 

“What the fuck did I tell you about that?” Mickey grabbed the cigarette from his son’s lips, stomping it on the ground.

“It’s calmly me down,” Yev complained. “Where have you been?”

“Never mind all of that,” Mickey answered. “Where’s your Dad?” 

“First floor,” Yev answered. “Behind the big set of blue doors.” 

“He alone?” 

“Figured I’d let you get here first before I call the rest of the cult,” Yev answered. “You know how they get.” 

“Yeah I know how they get,” Mickey sighed. 

“Well get up there then,” Yev ordered. “Dad’s freaking out.” 

“You coming?” 

“I’ve seen enough,” Yev answered. “I’ll give it twenty minutes then call Aunt Fiona.” 

“Give it thirty,” Mickey called out as he made his way into the hospital. 

He knew the second the rest of the Gallagher’s knew what was happening, they would just have to be there. Sticking their noses into everything like they always did. Mickey had been to enough of the Gallagher’s events to know that he didn’t want them there, fucking this up. 

He got to the first floor and made his way through the blue doors and towards the nurses station. 

“Name?” the older nurse from the desk asked. 

“Mickey Gallagher,” Mickey answered confused. “My husband Ian is...” 

“Mickey?” Mickey spun around as Ian came rushing towards him. “Thank fuck you’re here. I really thought you were going to miss it.” 

“I’m here,” Mickey grumbled pulling Ian in for a hug. “Anything happened yet?” 

“She’s acting like a real bitch,” Ian complained. 

“She is a real bitch,” Mickey pointed out as he pulled his jacket and scarf from his body. 

“I just hope it’s not a girl,” Ian groaned. “Because if it is and she has her nature.” 

“Relax Gallagher,” Mickey smirked. “I told you it wouldn’t be a girl. Now where the fuck is Surrogate Sally.” 

“You know she doesn’t like to be called that,” Ian warned, taking his husband’s hand and leading him towards the delivery room. 

 

*

 

After two years of blissful marriage, Ian had started noticing that Mickey was becoming a little distant. Working more. Making excuses not to be at home as often as he should have been. Ian had thought the worst and assumed Mickey was having an affair. Even more worse, back to his criminal ways, and drinking and taking drugs. Ian had suffered silently for a few months. Letting Mickey do what he had to do, but then one night he snapped. Accused Mickey of every bad thought that had been going through his head. 

Mickey had laughed at first, but soon stopped when he saw his serious his husband was. That’s when the older man confessed to what was really going on in his head. How the guilt of not being there for Yev’s younger years was getting too much for him. How hearing the stories Ian and Yev laughed about over the dinner table, was really getting to him. Guilt was overtaking his life. 

It was Yev who suggested his parents correct their past. Now almost fourteen years old, Yev had grown even more intelligent than he was when Mickey met him. The young teen knew and accepted Mickey couldn’t go back and fix the things in his childhood, but he could be there for another kid. Do everything right this time. When Yev suggested they having another kid, Ian had been excited right away. It was always something he had wanted, but Mickey didn’t share his excitement. Sure they had talked about other kids, but it was all talk to Mickey. Actually bringing another kid into their family would be a big step. It could fuck everything up in their little family. But Ian didn’t see it that way. He was convinced it would make their family strong. Complete them. 

Ian and Yev won the argument, and they soon were researching how they would actually get this kid. With Yev it had been none of their own doing. A horrible thing happened, and nine months later, there was this little bundle of screaming and shitting, as Mickey liked to put it. This time they would actually have to go out and find a girl. There was legal details they had to figure out. It was a whole fucking process. 

First they had to figure out the basic details of getting a kid. Mickey was adamant that he wanted to use Ian’s sperm. It only seemed fair. Yev was biological his, and Ian should get a chance to father a child. Once he won that argument, they had to figure out who the woman was going to be. The easy choice was a surrogate. It would have made things clear and easy. The last thing to figure out was where they would get the egg. There was about a thirty minute thought of asking Svetlana, but that had been quickly ruled out. 

After their little trip to Texas to meet Svetlana, the Russian had only been in connect one more time. And that was a phone call around Yev’s thirteenth birthday. The kid had been nice and played along while his mother went on and on about the past. But at the end of the call when she asked if he wanted her to call again, he had told her no. He didn’t see the point. It wasn’t like he actually needed her. Two parents were enough. 

So with Svetlana out, the next person to think about was Mandy. At first Mickey was completely against that idea. There was no way he wanted a little Mandy mini me in his home. But Ian loved the idea. If they were using his sperm it made complete sense that they used Mandy. She was the closet person to Mickey. Having her as the biological mother would mean the kid would be half Ian and half Mickey. It was perfect in Ian’s eyes. It took a few weeks of pleading before Mickey gave in, and their plan for having another kid was in place. 

It was another eighteen months of paperwork and meetings with agencies before they had picked Anna, a twenty six year old who was more than willing to carry their baby. 

That had been a year ago. A few meetings and a getting to know you period and with the help of Mandy, Anna was pregnant. 

*

 

“Fucking finally.” Mickey froze at the delivery room door. “Where the fuck you been?” 

“Is she fucking talking to me?” 

“Lay off her,” Ian smiled as he moved to the side of the bed. “She’s been in labour for four hours now.” 

“I got here as quick as I could,” Mickey grumbled. “So what’s happening?” 

“What’s happening?” Anna laughed. “Well your child is trying to push it’s way out of me for a start. Other than that, not much. You?” 

“Do I have to take this from her?” Mickey complained to Ian. 

“Yes,” Ian answered. 

“Al right the Gallagher’s have been called,” Yev announced walking back into the delivery room. “I’d say we have about thirty minutes before they all get here.” 

“You called them?” Anna complained from the bed. 

“They’re my siblings,” Ian nodded.

“They’re weird they creep me out and that crazy one is always giving me funny looks.” 

“What crazy one?” 

“Carl isn’t crazy,” Mickey answered at the same time as Ian’s question. “He’s just...” 

“I like to say Uncle Carl is unhinged,” Yev nodded. “So when does the pushing and all the blood happen?” 

“Kid, I’ve grown to really love you over the past few months,” Anna answered. “But back the fuck up.”

“Did you take extra crazy pills this morning or something?” 

“I’ve told the two of you,” Ian whispered looking at his son and husband. “It’s her hormones. Leave her alone.” 

“I’m really praying for a little brother,” Yev sighed shaking his head. 

 

*

 

Six hours after Anna’s waters broke and an hour after all the Gallagher’s arrived to fill up the waiting room and Ian and Mickey were called in to the delivery room. It’s time the doctor told them. Once inside the room and with each man on either side of Anna’s bed, Anna began to push. 

Mickey’s eyes drifted from Ian to the doctors at the bottom of the bed as Anna screamed and cursed her way though her contractions. Ian looked like he was fascinated by everything that was going on around him. Mickey wondered what his face was showing. Sure he might look like he was keeping it all together, but deep down he screaming as loud as Anna was inside his head. He was minutes away from having his life completely change again.

It had only happened a few times in his life. A few random events that changed everything completely. The first being his Uncle dying when he was a little boy. The slight bit of safety his Uncle gave him, was torn away when he died. Making his little life even more dangerous that it was before. 

The second was Ian in his bedroom that first time. That afternoon he felt safe again. He had someone in his life that was for him. Someone on his side. Sure he tried his best to fight Ian’s attention, but in the end it was hopeless. Ian was going to get his way, no matter what.

The third was when Ian broke up with him. Taking the safety away from him, just like when his Uncle died. Only the pain was so much more intense than it had been when he was a kid. He had felt love with Ian. And having it be ripped away from him hurt more than anything he had ever experienced before. Worse than any beating his father could have given him. 

The forth was when Ian and Yev accepted him back. Brought him back into their family and accepted him. It changed his life so much. Taking away all the darkness and making him feel safe again. 

Now his life was going to change for a fifth time and Mickey was scared. He had no idea how this was going to turn out. He was actually going to be in charge of an actual baby. Sure he had helped raise Yev for the past five years, but that didn’t exactly count. Ian had done all the hard work. Yev was a fully grown functioning person but the time Mickey came back into his life. This new kid was completely new. Every little thing Mickey did to this kid was going to cause an effect on how this kid grew. Every time Mickey fucks up, the kid will be effected by it. It was all a bit too much for Mickey to take. 

“Stop freaking out,” Ian warned looking across the bed at Mickey. He looked at his husband like he knew exactly what was running through the older man’s head. “We’re going to do this.” 

“Too fucking late now,” Anna groaned between screams. “It’s coming now. You can’t back out.” 

“Who’s fucking backing out,” Mickey grumbled. “I didn’t say anything. I’m just standing here minding my own fucking business.” 

“Hey do you really want the first thing your kid hears is your cursing?” Ian hissed. 

“Okay, Anna, you’re doing great,” the doctor said from the bottom of the bed. “I can see the head.” 

“No fucking way?” Ian said moving towards the bottom of the bed to look. “Oh my god. Mickey look... It’s head.” 

Mickey glanced towards the bottom of the bed, instantly regretting it. “Holy fuck. If I wasn’t fucking gay before.” 

“Mickey,” Ian hissed. 

“Well look at her twat...” 

“I swear to god little man,” Anna screamed as she pushed. “The second this kid is out of me I am going to kill you.” 

“Mickey,” Ian said breathlessly. 

“I’m behaving,” Mickey sighed. 

“No look,” Ian said moving around the bed to pull Mickey down. “Look... It’s face.” 

As Anna screamed and pushed, Mickey stood by his husband’s side stunned as he watched his kid come into the world. All fear slipped away from him as he watched the little bundle with bright red hair being whipped clean and wrapped in a white towel. The doctor smiled as he handed the now screaming baby to Ian. 

“Look,” Ian laughed nervously as he accepted the baby, “We have a baby.” 

“Yeah,” Mickey breathed out as he stared down at the crying baby in his husband’s arms. “We have a baby.” 

 

*

 

Mickey had no idea how he did it, but he managed to get Yev into the delivery room before any of the Gallaghers had a chance to storm the room. He wanted Yev to be the first to meet the baby. He wanted a special moment with just the four of them, before the rest of the world got involved.

With Anna away to the recovery room, Mickey lead his son into the dark room and towards the chair where Ian sat cradling the newborn in his arms. 

“Yev,” Mickey smiled clutching his son’s shoulders. “I want you to meet Jack. Jack this is your big brother, Yev.” 

“Jack?” Yev asked. “It’s a boy?” 

“We hope so,” Ian smiled. 

“Or the kids got one messed up genitalia,” Mickey nodded, earning a look from his husband. “Sorry.” 

“Can I hold him?” Yev asked. 

“Of course you can,” Ian nodded as he moved over on the chair to make room for his oldest son. 

Mickey stood back watching as Yev held his baby brother for the first time. A new feeling was running through Mickey. It was like a mixture of pride and fulfilment. Like he had actually achieved something. Like everything was finally right in his world. Everything was perfect. 

“What are you doing standing all the way over there?” Ian asked from the seat. “Come here.” 

Mickey perched himself on the arm of the chair as Ian wrapped his arm around his waist. He looked down at the three men in his life. The three men that were his life. Nothing else mattered but what was in that room at that moment. 

After years and years of heartache, years of never belonging, Mickey felt like he belonged. He was where he was supposed to be. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a big thank you to everyone that read and commented on my story. You have all been very kind. I've had a great time writing it. I hope to write more in the future. Hope you like how I've ended it. Thanks again.


End file.
